


ECHO.II37/1

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 104,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 架空背景/科技水平大约20世纪80年代/原设定出自电影《他人的生活》（《The Lives of Others》）/艾国整个社会笼罩在当局的极权统治下，国安局和庞大的线民网络渗透了普通民众的生活，秘密警察通过监听、监视、审讯等手段辨识对当局有威胁的异见分子并予以铲除。让是国安局情报组织ECHO的一名秘密警察，是当下文艺界肃清专项组的中坚力量，在一次侦查中，他对小说作家艾伦产生了怀疑，也对他“名义上”的妻子三笠产生了兴趣，国安局立案开始了猎人行动，让亲自负责监听“夫妇”二人的生活……
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 花神咖啡馆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这样的日子他也不是没有经历过，或许他也曾是街上玩闹的孩子中的一员，只是已经太遥远了。

1  
（1984年 秋） 歘——  
一道冰冷的白光打在蓄着山羊胡的的瘦小男人脸上，他本能地向后躲闪着，想用手捂住眼睛却被镣铐禁锢住了。  
“托马斯·弗莱舍尔先生，我想您可能已经知道了，您的同事斯特凡·克莱因于11月16日晚上非法闯离边境、出逃国外，在后续调查中我们发现，他很有可能正是近期在《战斗》杂志发表多篇反动文章的那位叫“伯格”的作家——想必这您也都知道。我们相信他的这一连串行为，有人在背后协助，您不会想要告诉我您一无所知吧？”  
尽管用了敬语，发问的男人的语气中也找不到一丝尊重的意味，他调整了灯筒以保证它能恰好落在受审者的面中，逆光中审讯官的轮廓浮现出来，齐肩的茶发被理在耳后梳得整整齐齐，一张瘦长的面孔只能隐约看出神情中流露的高傲。  
“我对此一无所知。我是听同事讲到，才知道他叛逃的，我同样感到很震惊。”  
“那么请问您可以告诉我11月16日晚上您都干了什么吗？”  
“我去看了歌剧《罗恩格林》，跟我的妻子一起，票根应该还存着，结束后我们又去中央公园散了会儿步，还碰到了老朋友舒尔茨，他可以为我佐证……”  
男人闭着眼听着瘦小的受审者并不淡定的陈词，觉得很无趣，这种人他见多了。  
“弗莱舍尔先生，我想我们今天突然的举动可能惊着您了，您需要一点时间好好回忆下。”  
男人睁开眼挑了下眉，语气里尽是嘲讽。受审者在他面前就像一只弱小的兔子，可他并没有把他视作猎物，相反，这种怯懦的生物让他反胃得很。不过他不着急，眼前这个小个子男人，估计最多两天一夜不合眼，就什么都招了，而在此之前只要静静等待就好。  
他默默地在此次的审讯记录上的签名栏处写下了：ECHO II37/1。

2  
不过这并不是他的本名，他叫让·基尔希斯坦，是一名就职于国安局情报组织ECHO II/3组的秘密警察，本职工作是辨识可能违反刑法、可能对当局抱持敌意负面态度、有反动倾向的个人——即“政权的敌人”，必要时可采取监听、监视、审讯、以及非正式雇员收集情报等手段加以约束管控，他们的情报网庞大密集，无处不在，深深渗透了普通人的日常生活——就像这次，弗莱舍尔正是被自己的老朋友舒尔茨——实则国安局代号名为“K.S”的线人——所举报的。  
离开审讯室，让一言不发，快速踱步到自己的办公室，一路上遇到的下属文员都对他恭敬致意，但他的目光丝毫没有在任何人身上有一瞬的停留，就好像他们都不存在一样。办公楼四面墙上都铺着白得发光的瓷砖，比起审讯室的灯光也没有让人好受太多，锃亮得让任何人的灵魂都无处躲藏，别说受审者，连刚入职的菜鸟都能难过得要死。不过让早就习惯这些了，他身上也没什么值得掩藏的秘密。他对着镜子理了理头发，镜中映射出的，是一张毫无感情的脸，曾经在念书的时候就常有人说他长了一副恶人相，不过今天与往日又不相像了，曾经的他至少还会愤怒，而今他只剩下了一种令人生畏的阴冷，大概也是多年面对那些“不听话”的反叛者磨出来的吧，他最擅长从看似天衣无缝的虚假外壳中寻找破绽，然后牢牢攥住猎物的心脏不断追问，看着他们渐渐变得安静、哭泣、焦躁、狂怒，最终走到穷途末路把隐藏的秘密一泻而出。  
“嘿，这次审讯得如何？”  
办公室的门被直接推开，一个西装革履的红发男人走进来。  
“熬着呢。以及，你就不能先敲个门吗，弗洛克？”让转身走向门口，依然不动声色。  
“像你这样恪尽职守的特工难道还有秘密隐藏吗？”红发男人嘴角挑了一下，径直走了进来，“不过你们组里那个女文员还真是横，刚我过来的时候还在瞪我呢？”  
“你说让娜吗？她做事一向如此，一丝不苟。”  
“是吗？我看她还挺护着你呢。”弗洛克撇嘴一笑。  
让哼了一声，“你怎么不说，她可能只是单纯讨厌你呢？”  
“我现在都不怎么过来了，犯得上吗？”  
弗洛克·福斯特是让的大学同学，曾经也是国安局的一名秘密警察，不过这两年算是“高升”了，被特派到了中央文化局，目前正在牵头推动对文艺界政治反对派和异见分子的肃清行动，算是老本行，为此他也把自己能力出众的老同学招进了专项组。  
“大概她觉得你一过来就净给我找些麻烦事吧……话说这次这个大概用不着等太久，明后天你再来吧，不过我觉得这位够呛是你要找的人，他看上去没那胆量帮人叛逃。”让一边收拾桌上的资料一边冷静地陈述工作。  
“看来现在那帮人越来越狡猾了啊。”弗洛克轻哼了一声。  
“不过，你可不可以不要总是往我这边塞一些杂鱼了？”  
“兹事体大，没办法嘛，谁能比你，ECHO II37/1的嗅觉更敏锐呢？”  
“少来，谁不知道你这段时间卯足了劲儿想多记几次功升中校啊？”  
“也就是在你这才敢这么说，毕竟谁敢来监听您呢？”弗洛克撑上了桌子轻笑揶揄，“不过话说回来，你难道不想吗——明明跟我同年毕业，干了这么多年脏活儿还只是个上尉？”  
“哼，我们干这么多脏活也比不上您文化局一纸漂亮的报告啊……”让没有看他，抱着文件盒离开了办公桌。  
“别这么说，好歹我们也曾是同期……我这不是来给你提供门路了嘛，这次文艺界整风的专项行动，你可是中坚力量啊。好好跟我干吧，以你的才能怎么能局限于当下的地位？”  
让没有理他，接着把文件盒锁进资料柜。  
“帮我侦查个地方吧，”弗洛克说着掏出一张纸条递给让，“这次线人的消息应该没问题，那里总是有一群文艺工作者搞集会，每周两三次，说是艺术沙龙，鬼知道在偷偷搞什么呢。兴许近期活跃的那几个也会在那里出现呢，上头最近因为那本叫什么《战斗》的破杂志火大得很……”  
让接过了纸条，没有说话。其实他一向对弗洛克大搞的肃清活动一点兴趣都没有，他对于那些受审者所掩藏的信息也没有兴趣，不过这些年的积累的职业素养确实让他有了超乎常人的敏锐嗅觉——虽然他并不想被弗洛克当成猎犬一样利用，但又不得不承认，他说得一点没错，以他自己的能力绝不该止步于此。  
弗洛克走后，让打开了纸条，上面写着几个分明的大字——  
花神咖啡馆。

3  
前几天刚刚下过雨，路边的银杏树几乎变得光秃秃的了，一地的黄叶在雨水浸渍下变得泥泞污湿，乏力的太阳投下的光虽清冷，却也格外刺眼。这不是个很繁华的地段，但也挺热闹，让匆匆走过几个街区，迎面遇到了好几个兴冲冲跑过的孩子，他愣了会儿神。他很久没来过这样的地方了，通常情况下他只活动于单位与公寓的两点一线，来往路过的人基本都是行色匆匆、面无表情、孤身自立的人。而这会儿突然暴露在阳光下，见到小孩的笑脸，反倒让他有些不适。不过这样的日子他也不是没有经历过，或许他也曾是街上玩闹的孩子中的一员，只是已经太遥远了，他有时甚至觉得，与这种心思单纯的人相比，自己同那些懦弱或狡猾的犯人打起交道来反而更自在一些。  
花神咖啡馆就位于银杏大街和双偶路的交叉口，门脸儿很不起眼。他到这里时大约中午一点半，店里还没有太多人，只是零星散落着一些埋头写东西的人。  
“先生下午好！请问您是一位吗？”  
接待他的店员是个胖胖的矮个子男人，鼻梁上架着圆圆的眼镜。让并没有急着落座，只是环视着店内环境，门口摆着两三张圆桌，室内还有十几张排列得拥挤凌乱的小桌，还有几张拼凑在了一起，估计就是专门为沙龙提供的。  
“你们这里还有两层啊？”让发现过道尽头有楼梯通向看上去很幽暗的二楼。  
“是的，二楼有两个单间，都是我私人的，偶尔会给一些不喜欢热闹的客人用，不过您还是坐楼下吧，您看窗口的这张就不错，刚好今天阳光好。”  
“行，就那吧。”让没等店员引导，就径直走了过去。这个位置的确不错，很容易就能把全店看个仔细，他点好了咖啡，打算静静观察。  
店里几个客人都缩在座位埋着头，偶尔抬起头目光茫然地放空一下，让掏出了口袋里的笔记本，一一打量了每个人，时不时在本上记录着。  
楼梯传来了吱呀吱呀的声响，有人走了下来。一个姑娘端着托盘转了过来。她身材瘦高，一头乌黑短发，五官看上去与当地人不大相像，应该有东洋血统。她见到让盯着她，礼貌地点头致意了一下，把托盘送回了柜台，腰间还系着白色围裙，应该是店里另一个招待。  
咖啡喝过一半，店内尚未有什么变化，那位女招待走出去坐到了室外一张圆桌旁捧着本书看了起来。让端起咖啡杯仔细打量着她，他也曾认识一位东洋姑娘，不过那都是很多年前的事了，是他的中学同学，毕业就再也没见过了。他们国家的东洋劳工不少，不过通常都在一些偏远的工厂打工，他通常见不到，所以在这里碰到一个他还觉得挺诧异。那姑娘穿着红色波点缎面长裙，v字领口上一个吊坠悬在锁骨之间，像滴鸽子血一样鲜红。让觉得她的打扮在这店的整体环境衬托下倒是格外突兀，看上去不像是个底层出身的姑娘，他不禁去怀疑她背后是否有什么隐情。她人看上去很安静，低垂着眸子捧着书，整个人都快融进自然背景中去了，微风吹过，她不经意地把一绺乌发别到了耳后，耳垂上露出一枚小小的银色耳钉，在阳光映衬下亮闪闪的。让不得不承认，那一瞬，他被眼前的景象触动了一下。  
有几位客人陆续走进来，姑娘也合书起身招待他们，她的目光与让又一次相遇了，她只是再次欠身点了点头，脸上挂着很难辨识的微笑。那几位客人在拼凑的长桌坐了下来，看样子是来参加沙龙的，他们与在这里写作的人不太像，虽然衣着也称不上上乘，但一个个脸上却流露出高傲不羁的神情。有一两个人特意朝让这边瞟了两眼，估计是警觉突然出现的陌生人。让压低了粗呢帽子接着喝起了咖啡，今天他特意穿得不那么扎眼，他觉得自己相比于那个女招待跟这个咖啡馆的相容性倒是更强一些。长桌旁的客人慢慢多了起来，那姑娘举着摆满杯子的托盘像芭蕾舞演员一样穿过拥挤的桌椅向客人提供饮品，那帮人也开始了座谈。谈话内容上倒是没什么特别值得留意的，无非围绕着几部合法发行的图书探讨各自见解罢了。更让他留意的实则每个人的神态、发言风格和散发的气场，这些年他参与了不少对文化界人士的侦查和审讯，谁能做出何种事大致也能从面相上判断个一二，他今天来的目的无非暂时确定几个重点观察目标罢了。  
桌上有两个人突然面红耳赤地争执了起来，一个戴着沉重黑框眼镜头发花白的瘦小男人对着一个高个秃顶男人突然发出了与身材不符的尖叫。  
“——你这样跟ECHO的走狗有什么区别！到底是谁毁了我们的自由？叛徒！偷窥者！墙头草！”  
其余人连忙起身劝他冷静，一面四下打量，以确定他的言论没有被有心者听去——当然太晚了，让不动声色沙沙地在笔记本上记着什么，伺机偷偷用小型相机记录下了发言者的模样。  
“喂喂喂先生们！莫谈国事，莫谈国事啊！”胖老板看情况不对，赶紧上前打住了他们的争论。  
“费尔南先生，我看您真应该把这几个字写牌子上挂在店门口。”一个年轻男人笑嘻嘻地回他。  
“唉真是的，你们可别给我找麻烦啊，再这么下去，以后再来就把你们全都轰出去……”  
争执渐渐平息，老板费尔南一脸怨气地离开他们，对从始至终都站在柜台里擦拭杯子的姑娘轻声说了句“别再给他们酒了，三笠”，姑娘点了点头，依然若无其事干着活，黑眸里极其镇静，仿佛周围的声音她全都听不进去，平淡的外表之下像是隐藏着无尽的深渊。  
那群人恢复了平静，谈话内容也没再有出格的情况，让对他们的摸底也差不多了。他起身去了离长桌不远的洗手间，找到更好的角度偷拍了几张可疑人士的照片。他出来时发现楼梯又传来了吱呀声，这次是一个男人走了下来。那人穿着浅米色粗布上衣，外套搭在手臂上，黑色长发束在脑后。看到让伫立在洗手间门口望着他，那男人顿了下，深绿色的眼睛中投过冷漠的一瞥便转身向门口走去。柜台里那个叫三笠的姑娘见了他也点头示意了一下，不过表情有一种说不上来的微妙。  
“耶格尔先生，您出去走走吗？”费尔南老板笑盈盈地问。  
“嗯。”男人随意答了句便走出了店。  
让的直觉告诉他，这个叫耶格尔的男人可能并不简单，虽然说不上来他到底是个怎样的人，但却散发出来一种不太安分的气息。  
让又在店里坐了很久，直到长桌上的人陆续地离开，他已经通过他们的谈话大致把每个人的长相和名字对上了号。后来他透过橱窗看到刚刚出门的那个叫耶格尔的男人又回来了，他把握住机会偷偷记录下了他的样子。男人回来之后没有理会谁便径直走回了楼上，姑娘也跟了上去。让趁机走到柜台前，又点了一杯茴香酒，假意与老板闲聊了起来，他们不经意地说起了店里的客人，也顺便提及了刚刚的那对男女。  
傍晚时分，目的达成，让离开了咖啡馆，总体来说这次侦查算是有不少收获，之后只要吩咐手下做下背景调查确定进一步监控的目标就好，弗洛克估计也会很满意。不过其实让更感兴趣的还是咖啡店那对奇怪的男女，据费尔南老板说，他们是夫妻，刚搬到这里不久，就住在同一条街的一幢旧公寓里，姑娘日常在店里打工，男人是个作家，偶尔白天会来店里二楼的单间工作。不过在让看来，他俩的相处模式倒是不太像一般的夫妻，他直觉上认为他俩背后一定有隐情，说不上来，但却激起了他强烈的调查欲望。


	2. 伪装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这些酒总有一天还会回来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含少量性描写

1  
You’re gonna miss my huggin’  
You’re gonna miss my kissin’  
You’re gonna miss me, honey  
When I’m far away  
That I feel so lonely, for you only  
‘Cause you know, honey  
You’ve always had your way  
And when you leave me  
You know it’s gonna grieve me  
……

耳机里传来女声蓝调歌曲，这对男女每天晚上都在重复播放同一首曲子，让不知道这首歌叫什么，听了几个晚上，他也已经习惯这个调子了，钢琴混着管弦，一个音符自然地引出下一个音符，十分流畅——尽管不愿意承认，他还蛮喜欢这首曲子的。这首歌应该是男人自己在书房里循环播放的。  
吱呀的推门声。  
“艾伦，你的稿子我校对好了。”  
“……好，放那吧……还有，下次进来前还是敲下门吧。”  
“……啊好，对不起。”  
沉默。  
“那，你早点睡吧，我先休息了。”女人的声音很轻。  
“好。”  
“那晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
关门声。沉默。只有细碎背景音和男人偶尔传出的清嗓子的声音。

让身后的铁门被推开了，发出杠铛一声金属碰撞的声响。  
“基尔希斯坦上尉，我到了，您可以休息了。”  
让抬头转身，取下了耳机。门口站着一个年轻的茶发男人。  
“怎么都没有敲门的习惯……”他没好气地小声嘟囔了一句。  
“请问今晚监听情况如何？”  
“老样子，没怎么说话。”让把耳机递给了前来换班的男人。  
“那估计后半夜更没动静了……话说这俩人真够无聊的，跟以前监听的搞文艺的人一点也不一样，你说他们晚上怎么都不搞点事情，搞的我夜班值得真没劲……”  
“闭嘴吧，斯普林格。好好值班。”  
“是！”  
的确，这对“夫妻”有很多奇怪的地方，与他最初设想的一样，一连监听了几个晚上了，他们都不怎么讲话，晚上似乎是分房睡。让暂时还无法搞清楚他们到底有什么蹊跷，在监听日志上他不过是如实记录，与他轮班监听的斯普林格是个头脑简单的家伙，对于上司的记录，他没有过多推测，正因如此，也更值得“信任”。  
本次监听行动代号为“猎人”，监听室位于三笠和艾伦·耶格尔夫妇公寓的楼上，几天前他吩咐手下在他们家中每个房间的开关里都安装了最新型的窃听设备，保证他们在家中每个角落的任何细碎声响都能暴露在他面前。新型窃听设备刚刚启用不久，比以前的型号更清晰也更难察觉——所有异见分子的一举一动都能在他们这里传来回声。回声无处不在，这也是ECHO的宗旨。

在回家路上，让裹紧了夹克，十一月的夜晚已经很冷了。之前他提出要亲自监听这对夫妇时，弗洛克觉得这简直大材小用，他对让对艾伦·耶格尔的无端怀疑感到惊讶，在他看来，上次花神咖啡馆侦查后所确定的其他目标显然更诱人，但让却把他们分派给了手下其他特工。  
“这人无非就一个写写不入流的官能小说混日子的人，目前没有任何证据显示他对当局的反对态度。”弗洛克语气傲慢，“他老子生前是个挺有名的医生，跟王都很多权贵都攀得上关系，母亲生前是个挺有名的舞台剧演员，所以也算有点家底。他十几岁就被送出国留学了，不过看这成绩，毕业也真够勉强的，回国后也没啥正经工作。他那个姘头查不到太多信息，看样子怕不是留在这的东洋难民为了取得身份才跟他勾搭到一起的，哼要是认真起来肯定一查一个准儿，不过这些横竖不关我的事，我也不感兴趣……”弗洛克坐在让的办公桌上，翻看着几页订在一起的调查报告嘲弄到。  
“呵，我也没想到背景调查结果会是这样的，不过这就更有趣了……”让依旧坚信自己对于异见分子的灵敏。  
“当然到底我也没见过他，暂且相信你的直觉。不过，对他的监听最好还是秘密进行，别惊扰太多人。他母亲就在几年前那次肃清中被调查，查了半天把人都折磨疯了也没查出什么证据就放了，后来不知道怎么就死了，好好一个女演员就这么废了，当时上头有人还挺不高兴的……所以我得提醒你一句，如果查不出什么就适可而止，毕竟谁也不知道他现在是不是还有权贵护着……”  
“知道了。”  
“不过我还是强调下，别忘了重点任务，我可不想一些有的没的杂碎身上浪费太多精力。那个什么破《战斗》查封收缴了那么多次都抓不到头目，你怎么也得给我逮着几条鱼。别忘了，这次专项行动，咱们可是在一条船上的啊……你应该能明白这对我事业的意义，也该明白这对你事业的意义。”  
“当然明白。不过小鱼捞再多也比不上钓一条大的，不是吗？”  
弗洛克放下手中的文件站起来，直视着让足足盯了一会儿，他比让矮不少，但眼神丝毫不示弱。  
“好，那我相信你，别让我失望。”  
2  
“让，你回来了？这么晚你去哪了？”  
一个金色卷发、穿着华服的女人蹲在公寓门口，看到让走过来立刻起了身，目光里满是紧张和急迫。  
“你来干什么？”让看了她一眼，冷冷地说。  
“你为什么最近都不找我？你每天都这么晚才回来吗？”  
让没有回答她，一言不发地开着锁。女人叫尤莉娅，还是叫尤塔来着，管它呢，反正他们就是一般男女之间各取所需的纯粹交换关系，只不过这次碰上了一个难缠的。  
他打开门，看到女人还在巴望着。  
“算了，进来吧。”让招呼了一声，女人跟着走了进去。  
进屋后他们也一句话没说，让觉得也并没有说话的必要。他们抱在一起亲吻，粗暴地脱去对方的衣服，一路扭打到了卧室的床上。女人褪去了衣物的肉体横陈在深灰的床单上，被映衬得苍白无比。让已习惯于这丰腴的躯体，它像吸盘一样牢牢吸住了他的欲望，他做那事时候很粗暴，也很自私，想要尽可能迅速达到感官的顶峰。他始终觉得自己的大脑与身体是可以分离的，他可以面不改色的与人性交，却很不愿意去听女人媚得发腻的叫声——这就好像释放本能意欲时被强塞过来的附加物——所以每次他都想快点结束，抑或是自己解决。他闭上眼开始冲刺，一边想要把女人越来越放肆的尖叫声从自己脑中屏蔽掉——有时他甚至痛恨自己在性行为中的过分理智。  
欲望充分发泄后，女人陷入了酣睡，让独自清理了事后的残局，躺回床上望着天花板，他让女人留下来过夜，并不是出于喜欢她，有时他只是想要有个人陪陪他而已，但每次跟女人干完那事，他都会陷入一种更大的空虚，丝毫得不到一点儿慰藉。“猎人”夫妇似乎晚上也没什么“别的活动”，难道现在人都这样吗？念书的时候，同宿舍的男生常常讨论女人的身体和性器，每每都不亦乐乎，他也曾对此很沉迷，可后来却越发觉得，女人，也不是那么好，性也并不能带给他快乐——不过，“快乐”一词，他已经很多年没有用过了，一提起还觉得很可笑。尤莉娅、或是尤塔，还是他以前的什么安娜、约翰娜、约瑟芬妮……她们对他来说都是一样的，不论外表有多不相像、衣着有多华丽，褪去了外壳也就只是一摊软肉而已。他又想到了花神咖啡馆的女招待，那个叫三笠的姑娘，她如果卸下伪装也会是一样的吗？而他们夫妻——当然他已经几乎肯定他们是假扮的夫妻了，他们又在伪装什么呢？这种情况他曾经也见过太多，但他们两个倒是不像以前那些反革命分子，那男人看上去没那么狂热，那姑娘冷静的外表下又藏着纤弱，说到底还是直觉，他还是觉得这两人身上藏着的东西没那么复杂和宏大，但对他却很新鲜。烦杂的思绪下，让慢慢进入了睡眠状态。  
3  
第二天一早让没有理会还在熟睡的女人便匆匆离开了，现在“猎人”夫妇才是他的兴致所在。路过花神咖啡馆时他看到了三笠的身影，她在里面埋头清扫，又穿了之前那条红色波点长裙，只是早上天凉，在外面又搭了一件黑色外套。他忍住了想要进去买杯咖啡的冲动，向着监听目标位置匆匆行进。  
从斯普林格的监听日志中可以看出，昨晚这两人依然没什么异常，他白天的监听情况也基本如此。这天艾伦没有出门，有时能听到一连串打字机嗒嗒的声音，有时能听到他在房间踱来踱去，有时还会传来他的鼾声。让比谁都清楚这样的工作需要耐心，所以他能熬。

“——艾伦，今天的稿子给你放在这了。”  
晚上三笠下班回家，又如往常一样帮艾伦校对稿件。  
“好的谢谢。”  
打字机的声音暂停了一秒又开始了。  
“要不我来帮你打字吧，我可能还打得快点。”  
打字机声音又停了。  
“……啊，还是不了，我自己来就好。”  
“总是这样，我也很不好意思，有什么帮得上的地方我也想多做一点事。”  
“你做得已经够多了……哎你别乱动我稿子……”  
纸张翻动和桌椅摩擦的声响。  
“怎么……”  
“我说了，你做的已经够多了……而且这些稿子不太适合你看……”  
让坐直了身子，把手搭到了耳机上。  
“真的，我很愿意能多帮你一些的，我觉得你写的故事很好啊，只是我都没有看到结尾。”  
“……说了不适合你看，都是些下流的东西……”  
短暂的沉默。  
“你也不用这么说嘛，我觉得只是一些爱情故事而已……”  
“那是因为你没看到后面的部分……算了，你回去休息吧，我真的谢谢你了……”  
男人的声音越来越低，紧接着又是一阵沉默。  
“好的，不打扰你了，你早点休息。”  
让在监听日志上写下了“疑似为情色小说内容而发生争执”——这份日志只是如实记录，而非主观推断，尽管他能在二人今晚的对话里嗅出更多别的东西，但监听日志中只能看出他们不过是一对“感情不大好”的夫妇而已，并没有什么异常。  
在深夜回家的路上，让仍然仔细在脑中梳理猎人夫妇之间少有的对话里是否有什么端倪，这些天他的确能感受到一些细微的变化，可又说不上来到底是什么。这次打搅了他思路的，是回家后眼前的景象，房间依旧整齐利落，但却空荡了很多——但凡一点能放到黑市卖点钱的东西都消失了。毫无疑问是尤莉娅、还是尤塔什么的——反正就是那个女人干的。看来她比他想象的有“胆魄”，不过他早听说她之前辗转过很多城市，已经睡过很多官员甚至还有国安局同事了，她并不怕他，这也不是多稀奇。意识到这个后他快步走到了餐厅，果然，酒柜也被洗劫一空，只剩下一瓶已经开了封的，还捎带打碎了几个酒杯，他苦笑了一声，唯独这些藏酒被偷让他难过不已。他伫立了很久，然后默默取出扫帚把一地的玻璃碴清理干净。  
这些酒总有一天还会回来的。


	3. 光彩与阴暗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界的面貌或许本就是这样，只是她一直以来只选择去看光彩的一面罢了。

1  
脏而黄的雾压抑着人的口鼻，阴暗的港口仓库里，一束浑浊的夕阳余光沉在凝结的血泊中，女人苍白的面孔显现出来，不带一丝温度。女孩的心被重重一击，想哭喊却叫不出声音，她才知道原来失措与麻木可以共存于一副躯体而并行不悖。  
三笠惊醒过来，浑身冷汗，她定定躺了好一会儿才确认了自己身处何处，随即眼泪便不自主地冒了出来。这样的梦、这样的情形已经不知循环了多少次了。十一月底的的清晨已经冷得让人发颤了，被窝就像冰窖一样，房间的陌生感更让她觉得压抑无比。尽管已经在这里住了快一个月了，也没换来一丁点儿安全感。  
她觉得那场变故好像把她的人生割裂成了两半。曾经的她，从不拒绝来自生活的源源不断的甜美，就好像闪着水果硬糖万花筒般光亮的色泽一样，她永远不会厌倦。但现在想来，她只觉得自己此前的人生就是一张白纸，她其实什么都不懂，直到上面被泼满了墨迹，她才意识到，世界的面貌或许本就是这样，只是她一直以来只选择去看光彩的一面罢了。但两个月前，她人生中的所有光亮都被瞬间掠夺了。  
她本来拥有还算安稳的人生，父亲有自己的生意，一家三口的日子过得也算滋润，明年春天她就该大学毕业了，但几个月前突然有一天她就被父亲接回了家，他说退了学没关系，搬到“新家”后还可以接着念，她不懂为什么好端端地就要搬家，父母语焉不详，她只是从他们的谈话中略微推断了一二，大概是家里一位远亲参与了反动活动，似乎正是那个标志为“自由之翼”的非法政党，据说那位亲戚在其中还是个不小的角色，此前一直潜伏在当局中，前些日子突然身份暴露，目前已经逃到了“对面”。尽管只是位远亲，尽管她并不记得父亲对此类事情有任何热衷，但他依然很担心迟早会查到自己家，父亲还告诉她以后千万不能再说自己姓阿克曼了……后来的一段时间，她们搬去了地下街，一家三口就挤在一家小旅馆的房间里，父亲常常一早就出门，半夜才回来。母亲不允许她出房间，说再等些日子他们就会一起坐船离开这个国家。事实上她们也并没有等太久，只不过，一起离开的，并没有她的父亲。给船票的人冷冰冰地说，她们应当感到庆幸，如果身边一直带着一个“阿克曼”，恐怕连船都上不了。再后来，她们又在码头藏匿了两天等待上船，阴暗的仓库中只有头顶一扇小窗能透出丁点光亮。第二天傍晚，她觉得母亲有些撑不住了，就溜了出去想要帮她买点吃的，可当她回来时却只发现了母亲的尸体……这样的事在码头这种鱼龙混杂的地方并不少见，偷渡者们以为那里是通向黎明的最后的阴暗之地，但往往通向的只是更黑暗的深渊。船，她再也登不上了，家，她也回不去了，从那个傍晚开始，她就再也没有走出过那片深渊。  
心跳渐渐平缓下来，她安静地起床洗漱，她依然要扮演“新的身份”，生活最残酷和真实的一面已然在她面前显现，那如何在苦难中熬日子便成了余生无法逃避的问题。艾伦的房间还紧闭着，他通常起不了这么早，他们两个一般也不怎么讲话。她对他的情感很复杂。一方面，他是在她最困难的时刻向她伸出援手的那个人——那一天面对盘查身份的宪兵她本以为逃不过了，但没想到这个初次见面的年轻男人却紧紧抓住了她的手对他们说这是他的未婚妻，后来还帮她办了假身份，她便顺理成章地成了他名义上的“妻子”。可另一方面，她又觉得对艾伦很是愧疚，她并没有把自己的故事完完整整地告诉他，他没有多问，只知道她是个企图跟家人一起偷渡未遂的孤女，但并不知道她身上潜在的危险，而这个秘密足以把他拉入深渊。她不知道自己究竟还要扮演这个假身份多久，她母亲生前本打算带她辗转去投靠的东洋的母家，她留下了亲戚的信息，艾伦帮她送了信，他似乎有些门路，但至今仍没有回音。她既不想麻烦艾伦太久给他引致灾祸，同时也不得不承认，寄人篱下、同他相处确实很压抑。她知道他也没有亲人了，平常写写小说赚点稿费，为了报答点滴，她会帮他润色校对稿件，只不过他也只允许她参与部分文稿的修改而已，她知道艾伦这是为了不让她太愧疚的敷衍罢了，但实际上这只会让她觉得自己更加没用。三笠对艾伦的人生几乎一无所知，只觉得他整个人很沉闷，尽管生活在同一屋檐下，她也常常不知该如何开口与对方讲话。  
她望着艾伦紧闭的房门叹了口气，离开家门去上班了。

2  
“天这么冷，我们为什么非要坐在外面？”  
“但阳光还算不错，我们偶尔还是应该晒晒太阳，马可。”  
这是个阳光明媚的周日午后，但毕竟已经入冬，温度不算高，让已经穿上了呢大衣，不过对面脸上长着雀斑的男人倒是没有做足充分的准备，只穿了一件厚夹克。  
“你尝尝这里的茴香酒，挺不错的，正好也暖暖身子。”让给对面的男人指了指菜单上的一个图标。  
这天花神咖啡馆生意还不错，费尔南老板和三笠都在忙着招呼屋内的客人，还没顾上坐在室外的两个男人。  
“话说，是那个姑娘吗？”雀斑男人透过橱窗瞟了一眼正在帮一桌客人点单的三笠，冲让使了个眼色。  
“嗯，上次我没让手下人查得太细，我信任你，所以才拜托你来查。”  
“呵，我懂你，不就是怕查出点别的什么麻烦事嘛，你放心，我不会多管闲事。”雀斑男人笑了笑，摆弄着手里的菜单，“这家店还有别的推荐吗？看样子你常来。”  
“没有……我只来过一次。是公事。”  
“行了，让，我们认识多久了，用不着对我遮遮掩掩。不过话说，头一次见你对个姑娘这么上心。”  
“我说了是公事。不过，有些私事也确实应该做好背景调查，不要惹上什么烫手山芋才好。”  
“放心，这些我都见惯了，”雀斑男人压低了声音，“上头有些人也叫我们干过这些私活……不过你怎么也这样了？”  
“你别想多……麻烦你了。”让草草地敷衍了他。  
让不是个轻信他人的人，但如果说这世上有谁是他愿意相信一二的，那还得是他的老朋友马可·博特。他们从中学就相识了，后来一起升入大学学习侦查，而后又一起进入了国安局，只不过马可干了两年便调职了，他现在在警局任职，业务能力很强，说话也有些分量。马可为人正直诚实，值得信赖，这些年他们来往并不像曾经那么频繁了，但情分还算真挚。让这次请他去暗中调查三笠的底细，但并没有透露“猎人”行动的内容，或许让马可误以为自己只是想追求三笠当情人倒是可以省去很多口舌。其实上次咖啡馆侦查后他本可以让国安局下属仔细调查，只是，他也想不明白自己到底在顾忌什么，同为特工他明白他们的行事方式，虽然他很想知道她以及她的“假丈夫”到底在隐瞒什么——当然这也是他的职责，可同时又生怕查出些什么……尽管不想承认，但有时想起她来——她那天在阳光中读书的侧颜、黑发红裙、还有锁骨间的红宝石坠子——他的心脏就会有阵莫名的悸动，他知道这种感觉是不该有的，也很想抗拒，但心底却有个声音一直在牵引着他沉沦进去。  
“您二位要点什么？”  
一个轻柔的女声。三笠已经转到了他们面前，她今天穿了红色宽松的针织外套，里面穿着棉麻长裙。  
“两杯茴香酒，谢谢。”  
“诶不用，我的换成一杯热可可，我可不太想喝醉。”马可对着让调侃地一笑，对方却没有理他。  
“好的。”  
三笠弯腰收起了桌上的菜单，轻轻转身走回店里。  
“我算是看出你喜欢什么类型了，从某种意义上来说，你还挺专情的。”  
“我都说了多少遍了……算了，总之，这件事千万保密。”  
“放心，交给我吧。”  
那天下午，两人又聊了很多工作以外的事情，比如校园的旧日时光，一直到天色暗了才各自离去。

3  
有时，让也会觉得白天监听艾伦挺无聊的，他一直在循环的那首歌他都熟得不能再熟了。他问过斯普林格，得知这首歌叫《Some of These Days》，是一首蛮老的歌，不过没关系，让也并不是个能赶上潮流的人，而且他确实得承认，这首歌行云流水，听上去有一种莫名的安详，甚至有时他还会跟着监听器里的调子轻声唱出来。  
这天下午3点左右，艾伦离开了公寓，没几分钟便回来了，但却还带了另外一个人。  
“看起来你家收拾得还蛮干净的嘛，真是想不到。”  
这是个女人的声音，语调里带了丝娇媚，不是三笠。让坐直了竖起耳朵仔细听。艾伦没有回答，跟着的是一阵衣物摩擦的沙沙声和撞击墙壁的声音。  
“……你还真是急不可耐，就在这嘛……”  
“有什么不可？”  
粗重的喘息。而后窃听装置显示，两人已经移动到了餐厅的位置，又是一阵沙沙声连带桌椅摩擦地板发出的刺耳音响，紧接着是瓷器落地摔碎的声音。男女交杂在一起的喘息并没有因此停止，有节奏的肌肤之间的拍打声和木制品撞击的声音持续了很久，女人的尖声呻吟越发放肆。  
让皱起了眉，以前在监听任务中，他就很不喜欢听到这样的桥段，觉得很恶心——斯普林格现在要是在这估计会很高兴——同时，他此刻心底深处还生出了一丝厌恶，不知从何而起。他一直听着那对发情的男女宣泄完兽欲，之后那个女人走了，听上去艾伦像是去清理砸碎在地板上的瓷器了。让看了眼时间，现在外面想必该天黑了，三笠估计不一会儿就该到家了。接着，他在监听日志上记下一笔“猎人携一名未知女子回家，疑于餐厅发生性关系”。

“艾伦，这花瓶怎么打碎了……”  
“啊，我不小心打碎的，对不起。”  
三笠回来后，监听的内容又回到了往常的套路——燃气灶上咕噜咕噜的汤食沸腾声，餐具清脆的碰撞声，还有水龙头的冲洗声，但却少有两人的交谈。  
“艾伦，今天家里有人来过吗？”  
三笠很轻的一声打破了沉默。  
“没有。”  
又是一阵相持的沉默。让紧闭双眼，他很讨厌看这样的桥段。  
之后艾伦便回到自己房间关上了门，这晚，他没有再放那首歌。  
过了很久传来了一阵敲门声。  
“艾伦，我们可以聊一聊吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“总觉得，认识的时间也不短了，可是我还是不太了解你……当然，有的事情你不想说也没关系，只是有的基本情况，我觉得我可能还是要跟你统一一下口径……前两天，有人问了我一些问题……”  
“什么？”  
“就是一个客人，聊天的时候谈起了我的家人什么的……也谈起了你，没有多问什么，可能只是闲聊罢了——当然我都是按照之前咱们说好的那样回答的。”  
“这样啊……那你就这么办吧，没关系。”  
“……我只是在想，如果我对你的事情这么不熟悉，怕是以后也要让人怀疑。”  
“没事，就先按我之前说的那样就可以。啊，你寄给亲人的信我也会再去打听下，尽早帮你安排。”  
“可我担心……我只是想要找你聊聊……”  
三笠的声音越来越小。  
“改天吧，现在不是时候，我事情有点多。”  
沉默。脚步声。  
“其实我还想说，我可以帮你更多的，你不必把我想象得什么都不懂……”  
“别……你别翻……”  
书本纸张落地的声音。  
“这是什么？”  
“别看！”  
书页被粗暴翻动。  
“你出去。”  
男人的声音近乎到了冰点。  
“我……”  
“出去！今晚你看到的最好别跟任何人提起，咱们现在都在一条船上，你知道的。”  
三笠走出房间关上了门。接下来，让觉得似乎听到了若有若无的细微抽泣声，他不确定。这晚发生的事情远比之前要多，让他一时不知道该如何记录，最后，他记下了“两人吵架，猎人被翻出了可疑书稿，待观察”。  
过了很久，房门被打开。  
“你怎么还在这里啊？”  
是艾伦的声音。  
“对不起……”  
三笠小声的回答。

让身后的铁门咔哒一声被打开，他惊得一颤。  
“基尔希斯坦上尉，晚上好。”  
“跟你说了多少遍了，进来之前先敲门。”  
“对、对不起！”  
监听器那端没了声音。让阴着脸摘下了耳机，草草跟斯普林格交代了两句便回家了，一路上还气愤不已。  
第二天他才从监听日志中得知，那晚后来其实什么也没发生，安静得很。但他猜想，或许三笠后来又哭了，只是因为斯普林格神经太大条而没有察觉。让手里拿着马可返来的三笠的背景调查报告，眼神凝重，定定地坐了很久。

“让，上次你交代的事情我已查知一二，详见报告。另，还有一事的调查尚需时日，我将持续跟进。祝好。”


	4. 暂无值得汇报的情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是从那时起吧，他便摒弃了一切“立场”独行至如今。

1  
深夜十一点上下，三笠已经在房间里没有了动静，艾伦悄悄地离开家门。夜里刚刚下过一场小雨，空气阴冷阴冷的，他拉紧了外套披上兜帽，匆匆穿过几个街区，最后进入了一个地下店铺，入口处挂着一个不起眼的牌匾——“罗里昂黛酒吧”。不起眼的入口通向的，是一片意外广阔的地下天地，这里人声嘈杂，声音沙哑的黑人女歌手在中央舞台忘情唱着，昏暗诡谲的灯光散射入盛着五光十色液体的酒杯中，觥筹交错的暧昧中，有人迷离地舞动着，有人围坐着吞云吐雾、七嘴八舌，有人躲在幽暗角落独酌、默默观察一切，也有人悠然地坐在吧台、看似漫不经心地晃动玩弄手中的酒杯。  
“苏格兰。”  
艾伦来到吧台前拉出一张高椅，低声吩咐酒保，那人点了点头便安静地转身离开了。  
“怎么样，搬到这边也该安顿下来了吧？好久没见你了……”艾伦旁边坐了一位小个子金发女人，声音清冷，神情淡漠，低着头晃动着已经喝空的酒杯，剔透的冰球在其中叮咣转动。  
“最近麻烦事多了点，没办法像以前那样写那么快了……”  
“哼，因为都去陪姑娘了吗？”女人瞥了他一眼调笑道，她长了个鹰钩鼻，这让她无论做什么轻快的表情都自带了一丝轻蔑的嘲讽味道。  
艾伦没有理她，这时酒保把一杯澄黄的酒送到了他面前。  
“不过说到底，你写什么跟我也没什么关系，钱给到了，我管你们搞什么鬼呢……”女人将一个信封从桌下递给了艾伦，“梅斯基尔希银行，离你家更近了，钥匙和相关信息都在里面，找一位叫马尔洛·桑德的职员就可以，还是老规矩，把该放的东西都放到保险柜里，我每周四会取一次。”  
艾伦掂量了一下手中的信封，有点分量，随即塞进了外套。  
这女人是个掮客，叫阿妮——也不知道是不是真名——艾伦认识她很久了，她做事不认立场，只认钱，钱给够了，只要你想要的，她准能给你搞到手。此前他常常通过她与“对面”通信，不过他们很少见面，多数是通过银行保险柜传递信息，保险起见，隔段时间他们会换一次联络地。她的秘密通路很多，艾伦不知道她究竟是如何起家的，甚至连她真名都无从而知，但他很信赖她，她的嘴很严，纯粹的金钱交易使得他们之间的关系纯粹透明。  
“对了，之前让你送的另外一封信，有消息了吗？”  
“那封啊，目前还没，她亲戚家那么远，哪有那么快……不过，你还真舍得放人家走啊？”  
“……就是想让她快点走才催你的。”  
女人又瞥了他一眼，用鼻息哼了一声，掏出化妆镜开始补妆。  
艾伦一言不发地饮着杯中酒，的确，他希望三笠的家人那边能尽快有消息传来，之前让她假装他妻子只是为了躲避宪兵追查的权宜之计，况且那时她也真的走投无路了，可是现在，她在他身边太碍事了，特别是上次她一不小心撞见了他暗中在写的稿件后，他就更加肯定了，必须要赶紧把她送走，其实他并不怀疑三笠会做对他不利的事，只是觉得早点分开对两人都好。  
“托人办事还不客气点……我这杯你请了，”她凑近了艾伦对着他耳边低语，“那个恶心人的大猩猩朝这边走来了，我先撤了……”  
说完，她便跳下了高脚椅，匆匆离去，淹没在人群里。  
“艾伦，好久不见，没想到在这里见到你，刚刚我还不敢认……”  
一个浑厚的男声从艾伦身后响起，不必回头他就知道是谁。  
“不敢认？”艾伦转身面对身后大块头的男人，冷漠地说，“现在认出来了吗？来好好看看我身上还有什么你能挖去的有用信息，然后去摇着尾巴拿奉承那帮人吧，不愧是你啊，莱纳……”  
眼前这个叫莱纳·布朗的男人怔住了，昏暗的光线下也可依稀看出他涨红了脸。  
“艾伦，我没有……”  
“哼，你看上去憔悴了不少啊，怎么？整天忙着告密举报拍马屁都累瘦了吗？”  
“我……我当年也没想到……对不起……”  
艾伦盯着莱纳，说不上愤怒，更多是一种冷漠和悲戚交织的复杂情绪。他把杯中所剩的酒一饮而尽，站起身，在他冰冷的注视下，眼前这个比他高大的男人反而显得更加无助失措。  
“别又给我演些什么你逼不得已的苦情戏码，我原谅你了还不行吗……以后再见还是装作不认识吧……”  
说完他便离开了，剩下莱纳独自发呆，直到酒保叫住他，递上了艾伦和刚刚那女人的账单，他才连忙掏出钱包买了单。  
莱纳·布朗是艾伦大学戏剧社的同学，毕业后他便回国找了个小剧院帮人编排话剧。艾伦的母亲卡露拉是王都大剧院的资深演员，之后莱纳凭着与艾伦的交情得到了卡露拉的推荐入职大剧院。几年前文艺界整风开始后，莱纳作为ECHO的线人提供了不少剧院演职人员的情报。同时作为业界新锐，他在本领域最高学术期刊上发表了《论对文艺界的政治反对派的限制法则》一文，在当年引起了巨大反响，而他本人也借此平步青云，如今也在文化局混上了一官半职。而当年他的所为所引起的连带后果便是当局进一步加紧了对公演剧目的限制，许多曾经的经典剧目均被扣上了“反动”与“糟粕”的帽子，同时也导致一大批文艺界人士均被永久禁止演艺活动。艾伦的母亲卡露拉本人并无明确的政治倾向，却因莱纳对当局提供的一条本无所指向的情报被关押调查，失了工作，最后郁郁而终。那之后，莱纳找到过艾伦，他向他哭着下跪，解释说自己根本没有加害任何人的意思，只是没想到自己无心的言论会造成这样的结果，而他本人也只是迫不得已夹缝求生罢了。艾伦当时愤怒得浑身发抖，直接把他打了出去，自那之后便再也没见过面。  
可现在要问他恨莱纳吗，他自己也说不清楚。曾经他真的恨他，但过去的这些年，他又接连见过太多世态炎凉，见过受苦的人，也见过迫不得已的“加害者”，有人因为无心的言论而获罪，有人为了保全自己和家人不得不做线民，有人被抓住了“莫须有”的把柄被要挟捆绑，最终不得不将他人推下悬崖……亲眼见过那些后，他觉得自己似乎有所改变了。他很清楚地知道国安局的人最善于从风平浪静的海面上读出雷暴的预示，那些所谓的“告密者”可能自以为只是交代了“无害”的琐碎之事，但在ECHO那帮人眼中，无事都能变成小事，小事又衍成大事，再琐碎的细节都可能“蕴含深意”。此后他便觉得自己理解了莱纳，理解了所有在各种立场与良知的夹缝之间被裹挟推搡的人，他从未经历过他们的苦难，深知自己无资格去评判他们。况且“加害者”与“受害者”，就是一条灰度无限延展的区域，二者之间的界限本就分不清楚。可这错到底在谁呢……艾伦独自走在回家的路上，不知从何时起脸上就爬满了泪水，在寒风中吹着，脸颊像被刀割了一样疼。他想，大概就是从那时起吧，他便摒弃了一切“立场”独行至如今。

“什么？他昨晚出去了？”让拿着头一晚的监听日志质问斯普林格。  
“是，上尉。22:58离开，0:25返回。”斯普林格在一旁站得笔直，看着让阴沉的脸，仿佛是自己犯了错一样。  
“谢谢，我能看得懂报告。”  
“不过，报告上尉，会不会也没什么大事啊？比如，他可能只是出去嫖个妓啥的？上次他不是带过一个回家吗，现在他老婆一直在家，所以他就……”  
“你的任务只是如实记录，不要臆断，斯普林格。”  
“是，上尉。那如果您没有什么吩咐的话，我就先走了？”  
让没有回答，依然若有所思。自从前两天发现艾伦可能藏有可疑文件，让便在寻找机会潜入他家搜查，只是观察这么久以来，艾伦的行踪尚未发现有何规律，似乎全然凭心情，因此让只在一次他“偶然”的出门之后草草搜查了20分钟，可除了一些无关紧要的情色小说手稿之外，并无什么可疑物件。他认为艾伦这次深夜外出也并不简单，不过只需再多等些时日，狐狸一定可以露出尾巴的。

2  
“对了，上次帮你送的信，我帮你打听了，肯定送出去了，只是还得等一段时间，你先别急。”  
这是上次两人吵架之后第一次讲话。  
“啊，好的，谢谢。”  
三笠的语气听上去有些惊讶，大概她也没想到艾伦会主动开口说话。  
“你看上去很想让我快些走的样子……”  
“你不也想快点离开吗？”  
“不是……我不想拖累你……”  
沉默。  
”你为什么要对我这么好？”  
过了很久，女孩很小声地发问。  
“……我也没做什么……倒是你，这段日子麻烦你了那么多，其实你本不必如此的。”  
餐具碰撞声。水声。  
“我来干吧，我又不是请你来当保姆的……”  
男人嘟囔着。  
两人一如既往地沉默了很久，一直到艾伦又把自己关进了屋子。  
敲门声。没等回答门就被打开了。  
“艾伦，有些话我还是想谈谈，你不让我说我也必须说出来。我知道，你可能并不信任我，做什么都要防着我……可我是真心很感激你对我做的一切的，我也是真心想尽可能多帮到你一些……也不单单因为你曾经救过我……”  
姑娘没有等男人张口，飞速而坚定地表达了自己的想法。  
“什么？”  
“你总说你只是在写一些不入流的东西混混日子，但我从你的文字里看不出一点麻木，所以我说想要帮你，是因为我是真的很喜欢做这件事情……”  
她顿了下，又小声说。  
“我在学校，也是学文学的……”  
沉默。  
“你太抬举我了，我给你校对的稿子都是些什么玩意儿啊……我自己都看不上……”  
“那你可以把所有的稿件都拿给我来改，你相信我，我一点都不觉得麻烦。”  
“不是麻烦不麻烦的事情……你一个小姑娘，读点什么不好，非要看我写的东西……”  
“这怎么了啊？其实，我知道你都在哪里连载，我还特意去买来看过……”  
“喂、你……你看这些干什么啊……”  
“那你总是只让我看一半嘛……我只是想读完而已……”  
“喂你这人怎么什么都看啊，你学校里的书都念到哪里去了？”  
“文字而已，都是思想的载体罢了，有什么高低贵贱之分……”  
“我真是服了你了……”  
僵持。  
似是一摞厚重的书稿与桌面撞击的声音。  
“算了算了，你都拿去看吧……”  
“好的，我会很快帮你改完的。”女孩的声音多了一分轻快。  
“真是谢谢你了……”男人低声嘟囔。

让笑了出来，说起来艾伦连载在那些三流杂志上的官能小说他到现在也没有看过，或许哪天他也应该买一本过来瞧瞧。晚些时候，三笠又回到了艾伦的房间与他探讨写作的问题，他觉得这姑娘还真是耿直，有些让旁人听着面红心跳的话题居然在她口中能如此自然地表达出来。没一会儿，斯普林格便过来接班了，让在监听日志中敲上了一行字“暂无值得汇报的情况”，便把工作交接给了斯普林格，他估计会很喜欢接下来的监听内容。  
接下来几天，依然没什么“值得汇报的情况”，艾伦和三笠常常就着一些官能段子讨论到半夜——不过斯普林格倒是蛮开心，他记录监听日志从来没有这么认真过。可让依然没有忘记之前艾伦的可疑稿件和深夜外出的事情，不过似乎那男人近来安分了许多，一直呆在家里也没有讲出什么过激的言论，所以只能另伺时机了，他这些天的监听日志记录最多的话便是“暂无值得汇报的内容”。不过，他也必须承认，听他们聊着这些“毫无价值”的东西，也比前些日子的沉闷有趣多了。

3  
艾伦的房间里只有一张书桌、一个书柜和一排沙发，此前他从不让三笠进来打扫，但最近自从让她完全接手自己的稿件修改后，他便稍稍放宽了她在自己房间的活动。之前为了节省打字机油墨，他通常会手写一遍初稿，然后经由三笠校对修订后再把终稿打出来。但自从她负责通篇修改后，他便省去了初稿这一环节，而改为由他口述，三笠在脑中润色后直接打出来。其实艾伦得承认，三笠在写作方面比他更有天分，功力也更扎实，她更注重情节和语言，乐于把生硬的理念置于角色和故事之中。  
“——奥古斯特扒开了克里斯蒂娜的领口，一对雪白的乳房露了出来……”  
艾伦双手枕在脑后横躺在沙发里，脚翘在扶手上，用一种极其冷淡的调子对着空气念着，三笠坐在书桌边对着打字机嗒嗒地敲着。  
“他在她的乳房上啃咬，咬出了一排排细小的牙印，但他感受不到快乐，只觉得自己面对的是一坨死肉。”  
三笠面不改色，她飞速敲出的句子远比艾伦口述的要长。  
“起来，把腿张开，骑到我的脸上来——这话是奥古斯特说的，语气凶狠一点——克里斯蒂娜照着做了，奥古斯特看到她的性器像蚌壳一样打开，还在翕动，他想象着这是巴克豪斯的阴茎无数次翻捣深入的洞穴——”  
“哈？巴克豪斯？不是巴泽尔吗？”  
“什么巴泽尔？”  
“就是克里斯蒂娜死去的丈夫啊、奥古斯特一直暗恋的那个男人啊，所以他才会在巴泽尔死后想要通过跟他的遗孀做爱找回爱人的记忆啊……”  
“啊是吗，是叫巴泽尔吗，我都不记得了……算了，巴泽尔就巴泽尔吧……哦对你记得不要写得太露骨啊，就算只是个没人在意的三流小杂志，我也不想文化局抽查的时候被拎出来蹲几天局子还得交罚款……”  
“我当然知道……”  
艾伦写故事常常不在乎前后的逻辑，有时甚至能忘记前几章出现的人物的名字，三笠总是能把这些细小错误纠正过来，但他却丝毫不在意这些细节上的纰漏，一直说会买这种杂志的读者想看的又不是这些。  
“奥古斯特看着自己依然疲软的阳具恼羞成怒，使劲儿用手指捅着克里斯塔的小穴……”  
“怎么又变成克里斯塔了？”  
“哦哦克里斯蒂娜，我只是口误，口误……奥古斯特说，你这个淫贱的婊子，你这里有多久没有被人肏过了？克里斯蒂娜冷笑着说，奥古斯特，你有什么资格说‘肏’这个字，你都根本硬不起来……然后我想想，该怎么继续下去……算了你自己编吧，反正就是加一段奥古斯特的心理描写，写他是如何忘不掉巴克豪斯，哦不，巴泽尔的，结果被克里斯蒂娜一激就放下心结，然后就硬起来了……”

让把腿翘在桌子上，怀里还抱着买来的艾伦这部小说的上一期连载，津津有味地听着耳机中男女的创作历程——他诧异于居然还能以这样的方式提前了解下一期的内容。听到艾伦的口述，他不禁笑出了声，没想到故事的“原稿”居然与成品的差异如此之大。

三笠一行行地敲着，打字机上露出的纸越来越长，堆积在手边的成稿也越来越多。有了三笠帮忙后，艾伦的效率比起往常有成倍的提高，同时他也不得不承认，经过三笠润色后的故事跟他本来的粗劣构想一比简直有了脱胎换骨的改变。  
“我觉得你以后最好还是别写小说了。”艾伦拿着三笠今晚完成的稿子对她说。  
“诶？”  
“不然我的饭碗都要被你抢了。”  
姑娘低头笑了，脸上泛起了红晕，“没有，还是你构想的好，我都想不出这些点子……”  
“什么啊，我这都是什么下流想法，你别学我……”  
“你不要这么说嘛，这就是个悲伤的爱情故事罢了……”  
“我真是受不了你了……我之前大学念的文学，纯粹是因为这门学科最闲、我才有更多时间干自己想干的事情而已，跟你这种好学生完全不一样……说真的，你还有着大好前程，以后等你逃离了这个地方，好好搞点正经文学，别跟我一样……”艾伦从沙发上坐了起来，认真地一字一句说着。  
“不过，你说，什么叫‘正经’，什么叫‘不正经’呢？说到底也只是文字罢了。通过文字所传达的情绪、思想与故事如果能对他人产生一定的触动，我觉得就已经很有意义了。如果非要根据其内容和表达形式与世俗价值或主流价值的契合程度来划分正误与贵贱，那文字就一定会失去了他的纯洁性，纯粹变成了一种政治工具……这跟我们当局的所作所为又有什么区别呢？”三笠突然一脸严肃。  
艾伦苦笑了一声，摇了摇头，然后抬起头望着三笠，“小姑娘你可真敢说啊……不过你说的对，是我措辞不当。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。  
“有件事我一直没说，其实那天我撞掉了你的稿件后，瞥到了上面的内容……这些情色小说并不是你真正的创作，对吗？”三笠的黑眸注视着艾伦，问得很自然。  
“……”艾伦墨绿的眼睛眯了起来，表情越加严肃。  
“我明白，你并不信任我，所以我之前也没敢跟你提。”她停顿了一下，“要说我念书的时候，其实也有过很多写作上的想法，但都被老师冠上‘不够正确’的名头制止了，所以有时面对你，我总是很惭愧，因为我不像你，没有写出来的勇气……”  
“我完全理解你，你不必妄自菲薄，我也没有不信任你，如你所说，当下自由表达是有风险的，一个人当然享有自由，可却不是谁都能对身边人的安危不管不顾的，”艾伦沉吟了一下，“我不想让你知道，只是因为不想让你陷入险境罢了。你也需要考虑自身和家人，所以你也不必为了没能把心中所想付诸实践而愧疚。我早就孑然一身了，所以反而什么都不怕了。”  
“我也是……”三笠垂下了头，艾伦似乎意识到了自己戳到了她的痛处，便没有再说话。  
“以后，可不可以让我也能参与你真正在创作的东西？”良久，三笠抬起头，她的脸探到了台灯的光束下，看得分外清晰。  
“三笠，我刚刚说过了，你还有着大好前程，这个事不像你想的那么简单……你认真考虑过了吗？”  
“既然话说开了，我也想用一个问题回答你——你又是为什么要这么做呢？”三笠的脸回到了暗处，“我想知道，或许这对我回答你的问题也有帮助。”  
“或许你忘了，但我确实说过了……人是自由的，我做一件事、或不做一件事，都只是凭着我的意愿，如果你想听到我说什么警醒世人之类的大话，那么我恐怕会令你失望的……”他感到了一丝疲倦，“说白了，我做这些，纯粹都是出于利己的目的，你姑且当我是泄私欲吧……”  
“可正如你所说，这样做，是有危险的，那这还是出于利己吗？人，不该是趋利避害的吗？”  
“我不知道，这是实话。或许曾经我还怀抱有什么远大的抱负，毕竟那会儿还年轻，免不了憎恶这个世界的秩序，可现在想想却觉得幼稚……不过我终究还是无法容忍那些人把守着一切声音的出口，以郑重其事的哈欠的腔调审判他人……所以我说的私欲，你大概可以理解为，是一种天然的逆反吧。”艾伦的表情很凝重。  
三笠低头笑了，脸又回到了光明之中，“或许我这么说会让你觉得我不过是个鹦鹉学舌的无知小孩罢了，但我完全赞同你的想法。其实我也觉得自己压抑了很久，这些天我思来想去了很久，最后我觉得，人果然还是想去做一些自己真正想做的事情。”  
她站起身，坚定地看着坐在沙发上的男人，“所以，让我也参与进去，好吗？还是像我之前说的那样，我会一直帮你改稿件，一直到我离开这里为止。”  
艾伦直视着她的眼睛，与脑中突然萌生的一种不理智的渴望做着斗争——他希望能同眼前这个有亲切感的姑娘有进一步的交流。  
“你真的想清楚了？”最后他只是平静地问道。  
“不错。”女孩同样平静地回答。  
艾伦移开了目光，低头轻声笑了一下，“那先帮我把这部小说写完再说。”说完又笑了出来，小声地嘲讽，“哼，其实也没什么可担心的，没想到国安局的人这么水，到现在都没查到我头上……”

监听器前的让阴沉着脸，冷笑一声，自言自语，“等着瞧”。让有着丰富的监听侦查经验，所有的信息只要过了他的大脑就会被深深刻入进去，但今晚面对如此大的信息量，他却在打字机前犹疑着，迟迟不能行动。暂时还没有收集到决定性的证据，不能打草惊蛇，同时一个危险的想法依然盘踞在他心头——三笠这姑娘也不像表面那么安分，这令他莫名有些苦恼。迟疑了很久，他终于在斯普林格过来接班之前，在监听日志上再次敲出了那行“暂无值得汇报的情况”。


	5. 全面反驳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为普通人好好活着，为什么就这么艰难呢？

1  
尖锐的电话铃声响起，监听器上一个小小红灯闪烁，正下方贴着“内线”的标志。让急忙接起听筒。  
“这里是基尔希——”  
“让，立刻来我办公室一趟，我在这里等你。”让还没有说完便被电话里的男声不由分说地打断了。  
“可我正在——”  
“我不管你现在在干嘛，赶紧过来。”

弗洛克把两本杂志摔在桌面上，一本红色的期刊上面赫然写着“战斗”两个大字，另一本蓝底上印着“信使”二字。  
“这本是？我印象中不是国内的杂志……”让捡起蓝色那本在手中翻看。  
“是啊，当然不是，这是‘对面’的杂志。”  
“怎么了？”  
弗洛克一把抢过杂志翻到某页砸在桌上。让又拿起来，看到此页上分明的一行标题“全面反驳《掩盖：艾国文艺界人士精神状态分析》一文的若干理由”。  
“这是？”  
弗洛克又翻开了另一本杂志的某页递给他，“这个‘掩盖’什么的破玩意儿就是发表在这期《战斗》杂志上的文章，大概就是写了咱们当局是如何精神虐待创作者云云，狗屁不通的玩意儿——这个非法烂刊物到底什么时候才能给我绝迹了啊……”  
“这我知道，前些日子发表的，一个叫克鲁格的人写的，不过不是发行没几天就被查禁了吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你的调度——但只是在国内被查禁销毁了而已，但在此已经流到‘对面’去了。本来就是个异见分子瞎搞的小破杂志，成不了什么气候，但是被‘对面’一个叫胡佛的人拿出来做了文章发表在了他们那的大刊《信使》上，就是你手中的那篇。”  
让飞速略了一眼《信使》杂志上这篇文章，虽然题目和通篇行文都在说着“反驳”《战斗》杂志上的文章——为了“驳斥”得更彻底，甚至还把《掩盖》全文贴了上去与反驳文章一起刊登——但再细看此文，名为“驳斥”而意在传播，这使得本国非法刊物上的文章光明正大地曝光在了“对面”更广大的读者群体面前。  
“佯装相互攻击？哼，这帮人倒是玩出新花样了……”弗洛克还在骂着，“之前交给你的事，有进展了吗？”  
“《战斗》私联的印刷厂大概有眉目了，但我建议先按兵不动，放长线钓大鱼，我安插进去了眼线，下次他们再有行动或许可以拿到原稿，这样可以通过笔迹或打字机型号排查撰稿人，顺藤摸瓜或许还可以抓到上线的头目……”  
“还要等到他们下次行动？让，你总是要放长线钓大鱼，可我等不及了。今天将军亲自给我打电话让我尽快查办……这事现在影响有多大你知道吗？”  
“之前侦查确定的几个重点观察对象，有可以收网的了，未必是供稿给这家杂志的，但总归也不是什么善茬，我立刻跟负责的同志吩咐一下。”  
“好，快点，拜托你了，”弗洛克叉着腰在办公室走来走去，“不过，你最近都在忙什么啊？”  
“……我也有自己的任务。”让不知为何心里咯噔一下，照理以他的心理素质不该这样。  
“监听？你不会还在搞那个什么猎人行动吧？”弗洛克停下，“有眉目了吗？”  
“暂时还没。但监听日志我每天都有上报。”  
“那你就先放下好不好？这都什么时候了……”  
“我在等。”  
“你还要等？”弗洛克的目光中掠过了一丝狐疑，但很快便消失了，“好吧……我一向很相信你的能力的，让，也相信你的职业素养。”  
“再给我一段时间。”  
“可以。”弗洛克逼近了，直勾勾地盯着他，“但我还是提醒你，咱们现在可是一条船上的人。”  
“当然明白。”让的回视毫不示弱。

2  
虽已进入了十二月，让依然选择坐在花神咖啡馆的露天座位。他在离开弗洛克办公室后便吩咐了手下对几个已发现眉目的可疑目标进行了逮捕和调查，以平息上面的怒火。而艾伦也在这天下午去了咖啡馆，让趁机派了一支小队对他的公寓进行了秘密搜查，却依旧未果。  
这本是他最擅长的工作，而前段时间对艾伦和三笠监听却似乎让他忘记了自己身处的立场。他来之前将《战斗》和《信使》上的两篇文章又细细读了两遍，它们分别的作者——克鲁格、胡佛——这两个名字并没有在此前的监听中有哪怕一次的提及，但《掩盖》文中的一些观点的确像是艾伦能说出来的，而其间一些遣词造句和三笠平时讲话的腔调也有一些微妙的相似。之前他虽然从监听中发现两人似乎打算写些别的什么，但奇怪的是从那之后他们便不像之前讨论得那么热烈了。白天耶格尔也几乎不出屋子，让没办法进行搜查，晚上三笠回家后大多数的时间也都在默默打字修改，两人的对谈很少涉及文章的内容。同时，如果耶格尔真的是克鲁格，让也依然无法确定他都与何人联系、如何将稿件传送出去。若是将文稿和杂志传送到“对面”，绝对不可能没有人协助的，而他几乎从不与人有书信往来，而公寓的电话就像个摆设，监听不到任何信息。让本来以为，这对夫妇既没有人脉又没有声望，即便有不安分的心思也成不了什么大事，所以他才会两人可疑的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼。但现在某种强烈的直觉让他十分怀疑耶格尔就是克鲁格。他明白了自己现在进退两难的处境，如果此时揭露耶格尔夫妇的可疑行为，能否找到确凿证据还当另说，光是之前监听失职就足以被盖章成“瞒报”给自己惹来麻烦，可如果放任他们下去，恐怕他们将来还会搞出更大的祸患。有的事一旦开了头，就恐怕难有回去的路，这么看来，他现在倒更像跟猎人夫妇同处一条船上，他自嘲地苦笑着，当初自己到底是为什么就突然失去了一如既往的冷静和理智呢，如此的不专业是这么多年的特工生涯中从未发生过的。  
“您的茴香酒。”  
三笠弯腰把一杯焦糖色晶亮的液体放在让的面前。她今天穿了一套墨绿色呢料西装裙，锁骨间那颗小小的鸽子血晃悠悠的格外鲜艳。让不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感到三笠今天整个人看上去都温柔了很多，不再像此前那么冰冷。这天下午的客人不太多，随后她便坐到了另一个露天的位子看起了书。让回想他第一次见三笠时，她便像这样旁若无人地坐在店外看书，超脱矜持。他猛然意识到了自己这一连串失常行为的起点，便是第一次来花神咖啡馆时见到三笠安静读书的那刻。就像电光一闪，从一片铅色的荒芜中看见了一抹鲜活，他已经很多年没有那样的触动了。不知不觉他又想到了自己的初恋，那大概是他人生中唯一一段精神失常、形同幻觉的时期，幻觉总是美好，可它总会枯竭瓦解，幻想之后清醒的时刻更是可怕。他含下了一口茴香酒，闭紧了双眼，让口腔和喉咙里辛辣的味道逼退那股不理智的悸动。这绝对不是一种爱慕的情绪，只是恰巧的一瞬的欣喜罢了，它发生了，又熄灭了，就像个将被修正的错误的指令，他想。当他得知三笠可能是偷渡未遂者留下的孤女，那份悸动又渐渐掺上了些恻隐，这使得他的纵容变得更加有情可原。可三笠并不是个单纯的姑娘，她的身上同样潜藏着危险，这个不安分的要素甚至比艾伦·耶格尔的还更有威胁，因为她甚至能牵引着他一步步心甘情愿地踏入深渊。他又想到了马可上次提到有一件事的调查尚需时日，那又会是个怎样的秘密呢？是会将他从现如今进退维谷的泥潭中解救出来还是会让他陷得更深呢？他早就不是小孩子了，深知世间事都遵从等价交换的规则，任何给人带来欣喜的东西必然会跟随着不幸，他必须时刻保持警惕。  
咖啡馆的门被推开了，门框上悬挂的铃铛清脆地响了起来。让睁开眼，他看到了艾伦的背影，他冲着三笠讲了几句话便独自离开了，而女孩那一向如团墨似的黑眸中竟变得清澈无比，蕴含了一丝微妙的喜悦。让觉得自己的心像被重重捶击了一下似的，无名的激烈情绪又开始酝酿翻滚，或许是气恼或许是嫉妒，他无法肯定，这点思绪的消解仿佛比情报侦察还难上数倍。

3  
“艾伦，你在哭吗？”  
三笠站在门口轻声问，艾伦看着眼前瓷缸中渐渐燃成灰烬的纸张拂去了脸上残留的泪痕。  
他抽了一声鼻子，“没什么。”  
女孩走到男人面前，有些诧异。下午艾伦前往梅斯基尔希银行的保险柜存放稿件的时候，在里面发现了阿妮投递进来的几张杂志切页，他迫不及待地拿回来细读，也分享给了三笠。他们共同完成的文章在“对面”的《信使》杂志被完整地刊出，之后两人共进晚餐时就好像庆祝一样愉快。  
“你已经烧掉了？”她对着瓷缸中的灰烬问道。  
“嗯，带在身边也怪危险的。”  
“是喔，只是有些可惜……真该感谢你的那位朋友。”  
“是的，我很感谢他。”  
《信使》上那篇提出“全面反驳”的作者叫胡佛——当然不是真名。他真名是阿明·阿诺德，是艾伦的大学同学，现在依旧在“对面”从事文学方面的研究。两国之间的正式通讯渠道现今已被完全切断，他们两人的来往也因此被阻拦，但实际上他们从未消失在彼此的视线中——就像这次一样，他们用假意相互攻击的方式打起了闪光的信号灯，这也是他们之间专属的默契。  
“我很欣慰，艾伦。”三笠担心艾伦尴尬，没有看他，只是盯着那团黑黑的灰烬。  
“我也是。”他的声音微弱得近乎消失。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事，只是想到了一些曾经的事……有点失控，抱歉……”  
艾伦的双肘撑在膝上，头埋得很低。三笠的手悬在他后背上方，颤抖着，却不敢抚下去。  
“如果我写的这些东西，被我的母亲知道，她真的会感到欣慰吗？”  
三笠的手在他身上一毫的高度停住了。她沉默了一会儿，坚定地抚上了他的后背，“你列举的其中一个例子，是你的母亲，对吗？”  
“嗯……”男人微弱地答了一声，依然垂着脑袋。  
“对不起，是我写得太冰冷无情了吗……”女孩像犯了错一样小声问，男人默默摇了摇头。  
“她只是个普通人，从没把自己当成艺术家，她也是这样期待我的……我以前还觉得这样太没追求，还对她这样想法嗤之以鼻，觉得这是失去了思想的生活，是空虚的、卑微的生活……”他苦笑了一下，停顿了许久，“现在想想，兜了这么大圈，再回想以前的日子，想到的都是那些身边的平常琐事，不存在什么伟大的意义，不过就是我们所爱的人和事物而已……”他沉吟着，“可为什么……只想过平凡日子的愿望都会被人碾碎呢，只想做凡人的人被当成蝼蚁一样踩在脚底……我真的想不通这样的道理啊……”艾伦的声音越来越小，三笠默默听着，一言不发，手在他的后背摩挲着。  
“那次……之后，我母亲就一直在服用抗抑郁的药物了，你知道，这是违禁的……”过了很久，艾伦又开口，“我父亲想尽办法去弄药，合法的违法的都做遍了，他也操碎了心……再后来母亲怕拖累父亲和我就……”艾伦哽住了，埋着头传出了一声沉闷的呜咽，三笠俯身，把他按入了自己怀中，他没有抗拒，“所有人都以为那不过是个丢了工作的女演员生了病死了而已，没有人关心为什么……从那之后，我的世界变化得太快了，她过世没多久，我父亲也走了，这世上能记得她、记得真相的人又少了一个……”艾伦又哽咽得说不出话了，三笠紧紧地搂着他。  
“有时我也想像我父亲临终所嘱托的那样，放下仇恨去生活……或许他说得对，如果我一直强迫自己作出满不在乎的样子最后就真的满不在乎了。我见过的一些人就真的这样做了，可是我真的做不到啊……我始终认为，真相该被人所知并且记住，即使它意味着痛苦。”他顿了顿，“可你觉得，我们顺利把这文章发出来，真的算是一种胜利吗？”  
三笠愣着，没有回答，她觉得自己心中某处也在隐隐作痛。  
“你知道吗，之前我去拜访一些当年的亲历者，常常会被拒之门外，他们不愿多谈……他们没办法忍受过去的重荷，唯一的出路就是不谈不想。我明白，人都是向往光明的，他们经过苦难，有权遗忘，他们只是想过好一点的日子又有什么可指责的呢？我也知道我写这些东西还会揭开很多人的伤疤，可是我还是没有办法放下一切……人在这世上，为什么一定要拿刀对着他人才能活下去呢……我这样的人，到底算个好人吗？”  
三笠搂着他静静听着，面部忍不住地开始微微抽搐，“我理解你，可有些话，总得有人说出来，有些事，也不该就这样被遗忘……你没有错，你只是做了他人不敢做的事……”  
艾伦的身子强烈地颤抖了起来，紧紧贴着女孩，像个无助的孩子，之前他很少谈起自己，事实上关于他母亲的故事，她只能从这只言片语中将故事补全，她知道自己究竟无法做到真正的感同身受，此刻她所能做的也只有默默作伴。她也刚刚相继失去父母，毫无防备地被遗弃在深渊里挣扎彷徨，此前她居于父母为她编织的可以安眠的家园太久，而今才意识到，解不开的困扰和不安或许才是人生的常态，只不过在她尚不能读懂的时刻就强行赋予她了。艾伦没有错，她的父母没有错，所有经历苦难的人也没有错，他们所渴求的，无非是将本性付诸生活、作为普通人好好活着，为什么就这么艰难呢？她明白怀里的男人恐怕在这样的困境中煎熬了更久，同病相怜的孤独让她将他抱得更紧，眼泪滑落到了下巴，她抵上了他的头顶，轻轻用唇在他的发间吻了一下。

此次文章的顺利发表让艾伦和三笠彻底放下了戒备，殊不知坐在监听室中的秘密警察已经将他们的对话一字不落地刻进了记忆。这晚的监听内容足以定这两人的罪了，但让此时却犹疑不决，一个字都敲不下去。多年的追踪与审讯经验下，让的心早已变得坚硬无比，他见过很多人，有人抱着愚蠢的英雄主义唾弃一切自诩为高尚而献身，有人唯唯诺诺在私欲与立场的蹂躏下彻底沦陷丧失了灵魂，这些他都见惯了。可他从未以这样的角度参与他人的生活——或许他也有过这样的机会，只是他早已将自己的感官关闭了。他曾以为艾伦·耶格尔倨傲自大，他很厌恶他身上那股放旷反叛的劲儿，可当这样的人流露出脆弱的一面时，他便觉得自己竟有些无措了。深藏于心的很多记忆都换了种形式在他眼前重演，他想到自己审判过的那么多所谓“敌人”，谁不只是想好好地在这世上活着……一旦封闭太久的感官被不慎开启，他便毫无防备地将自己内心深处的一处柔软的区域暴露了出来。  
一直到交班之前，艾伦和三笠都没有再讲过话，让也无法描述自己究竟怀着何种情绪，只是闭着眼抱紧双臂坐在监听器前。沉思了很久，他决定再给他们最后一次机会。有的事情一旦开了头，便难再有回去的路，这句话又回响在他耳边。  
他觉得自己简直是疯了。


	6. 诗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明明都是活人啊，她是，那个受审者也是，还有他本人——他们都是活人啊……

1  
那天监听完深夜回到家中，让有些饿，便从冰箱中取出前几天剩下的番茄汤和烤鸡重新加热了一下，看着盘中的烤鸡，它的脑袋还在，还保留着活物时的形态，而眼睛早没了光芒。不知怎地，他突然想到了很多年前第一次审讯时的犯人的模样，其实那也只是个很模糊的形象了，他隐约记得那人约莫三十出头，一头红发稀稀疏疏，个子很瘦小，审讯灯强光一打吓得瑟瑟发抖，就好像一只吓坏了的鸡一样……他看着鸡头，突然有点反胃，匆匆把盘中物倒入了垃圾桶。他倒了一杯酒，希望这辛辣和苦涩助他安眠。梦中，那个红发小个子男人又出现了，他好像确实有罪，记得应该是间谍罪。让那时刚刚入职，跟着同期的新人在一旁的观察室里旁听了最后一场审判。为了让他认罪，国安局的前辈用尽了各种手段，那男人被押进审讯室时已经柴毁骨立，苍白面颊上的五官就像几个黢黑的窟窿，刺眼的强光下、审讯官冰冷的追问中，他痛哭流涕，不管犯过没犯过的罪都全部招认了，明明是个大活人，却没有一丝灵魂……让第一次亲眼见到这样的审判，还没有完全适应这样的情形，只觉得腹部被绞得紧紧的，无法顾及犯人口中的言语，他看着他的老师作为主审官，一改往日的和善与耐心，满口冗长的空话，像蛇一样不断爬出，他以国家与社会之名对眼前弱小的简直不堪为人的动物宣判了死刑。后来他又观摩了行刑，其实那时男人已经同死人没什么区别了，行刑队的人在距离他不超过两米远的地方朝着他的心口同时开枪，子弹将那男人的胸口打出了一个大窟窿，足以把拳头伸进去……忽而他的视角又变得正对着那个万念俱灰的红发男人——这是行刑者的视角，他才发现，宣读审判的、行刑的，正是他本人。他吓得从冷汗中醒来，被衾冷得如冰窖一般，他胃里还在翻江倒海，立刻奔向洗手间抱着马桶吐了出来。身子都已经麻木了，眼前满是金星，他又想起了那篇文章，又想到了自己幻想中艾伦与三笠孤独的相拥，所有的一切冰冷的陈述都在此刻变成了鲜活的生命充斥着他的大脑，他捂着脑袋在冰凉的地砖上坐了好久，头疼得快要炸了。

2  
最近这段时间艾伦对于三笠出入他房间已经习以为常了，所以才会有这样的尴尬场面。刚刚三笠进屋时，他正沉浸在虚幻的温柔乡中，听到突然间的推门声，他猛地坐直起来，慌乱间膝盖磕上了书桌撞得生疼，书稿也被撞掉了一摞，他裤裆还开着，顾不上弯腰去捡。  
“对、对不起，你没事吧，艾伦……”三笠第一次见艾伦如此慌张，一时间也有些失措。  
“啊，没事……你有什么事吗？”艾伦呼吸还没有恢复平缓，额头也冒着汗。  
“不是要来帮你写稿子吗？”  
“哦，是啊……你十分钟后……你别过来！”看着三笠径直朝书桌走了过来，弯下腰要去捡地上掉落的书稿，艾伦突然提高了嗓门，同时用身体死死抵住桌子，生怕她看出端倪。  
“怎么了……”三笠疑惑地望着艾伦，他看着有点奇怪，气喘吁吁的，脸颊上还翻起了潮红。书桌是前后通透的，他再怎么隐藏也无济于事。三笠蹲在地上，看到艾伦大腿处堆积的裤子有些凌乱，动作间似乎还带了阵腰带金属扣碰撞的声响，一瞬间她好像明白了刚刚发生了什么，突然有些尴尬，立刻别过头羞红了脸，忍不住窃笑了出来，“对不起，我还有点事要收拾一下，等下再过来……”  
三笠出去后，艾伦叹了口气，默默把这令人尴尬的残局收拾干净。他是个正常的成年人，之前对于生理需求看得也十分坦荡。尽管他与三笠只是名义上的夫妻，并不存在相互的承诺，但不知从什么时候开始，他便对这事有了种“偷情”般的羞耻感，事实上他也有一段时间没有再带女人回过家了。  
之后三笠再进来，两人默契地就好像刚刚的插曲没有发生过一般，像往常一样艾伦念着，三笠打字记录。两人没有过多交流，之后拿到成稿的艾伦一如既往地对三笠润色后的文字暗中感到佩服，本来他都瞧不上这些为了麻痹自己而写出的东西，可没想到她却如此认真对待，让他有时都有些承受不住她的诚心。  
“真想看她的灵与肉同时开花，在可怕的嬉戏中自由地成长，从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火……”三笠捡起一张桌上被埋的很深的稿纸，不经意地念了出来，沙发上的艾伦突然打了个激灵。  
“她躺在原野上，我就酣睡在她乳房的荫下，仿佛山脚下一座平静的村庄……”  
艾伦连鞋也没顾上穿，飞扑向三笠一把将稿纸从她手中抢过。  
“我好久没写字了，就随便抄的诗……”他背过身不想让她看到自己涨红的脸，又懊悔着自己扎起的头发让通红的耳朵无处躲藏。  
“我知道啊，是波德莱尔的诗对吧？”三笠淡淡地说。  
“啊，是的……”三笠的反应让他有些讶异，不过本来也是，是他反应有些过分激烈了，这严格来说连情诗都算不上，而这段时间他们明明连更过分的话题都能聊得很坦然的。  
“你看上去确实像是会喜欢他的诗的，”三笠浅笑着靠近他，“其实我也喜欢。”  
她幽幽地从他背后绕到他面前，轻轻从他手中把那张皱了的稿纸抽出，“其实，你没必要藏的，我都懂……”  
女孩声音轻柔却发着颤，艾伦低头望着她黑色的眼睛，“从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火”，一团不知名的东西也从他的胸中暗暗升起，他不受控的双手已经捧上了女孩的脸颊，脸越靠越近，近得连她脸上的绒毛都看得分明，她也没有躲闪，只是深吸了一口气，看着男人闭上了那双锐利的绿眸，鼻尖也冒出了细小的汗珠，他微微侧过脸，潮湿的嘴唇轻轻含住了她的唇瓣，她紧紧攥住那张稿纸，不知手心的汗让上面钢笔的字迹渐渐模糊。两人的呼吸变得潮热，不经意的细微动作间，男人感受到了从女孩领口散发出来的令人舒服的气息，他的手顺着她的后背向下滑去，隔着松软的针织衫摩挲着她的腰肢，“真想看她的灵与肉同时开花，在可怕的嬉戏中自由地成长”……她的体息仿佛一支羽毛笔，在他的心尖儿写下行行诗句，弄得他又痒又痛。他们的相遇并不美好，有太多血泪藏匿在表层之下，他并不了解她的人生，她也如此，短暂的相知让他迷幻了，他只怕她的关切只是出自礼貌，只怕自己把两个孤独灵魂相拥取暖的本能当做了爱情。她迟早是要离开的，靠得太近只会节外生枝……  
他猛然惊醒，松开了自己的身体，女孩在刚刚的深吻中喘息未平，脸上还泛着红晕，闪烁的目光像小鹿一样又是惊讶又是疑惑。  
“对不起。”他转过身避开了她的目光。  
“艾伦……”女孩欲言又止，依然定在原地。  
“时候不早了，你休息吧。谢谢你，这段时间，真的谢谢你……”他又匆匆转身抽走了她手中的稿纸，“这个，还是还给我吧……”  
说完他便走回了书桌旁背对她。三笠望着艾伦的背影，还是说不出一句话，眼睛里依旧在闪动着。  
“好……你也早点休息……”女孩声音很微弱。她转身走出去，轻轻把门带上，瞬间一颗泪珠从眼眶中滑落了出来。

让的心里五味杂陈，却在听到三笠卧室处传来了关门声后得到了解救。他曾经行事十分果决，而今却每一次都要在写监听日志时犹豫不止——这次他确实没有什么特别需要为他们隐藏的，完全如实记录便好，可他心里却还是有一种说不出的滋味，“从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火”，没错，她的影子于他始终隔着一层玻璃，看得见却触碰不到，而她甚至都无从得知他的存在。“波德莱尔”，他的手指不由自主地敲下了这几个字，他记得这是那个诗人的名字，也不知道有没有拼对，总之又是一个模糊的声音。

3  
从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火……  
让的胃里火辣辣地烧着，浑浑噩噩地挪动着双腿在空无一人的大街上慢慢踱着，荒凉的街灯在夜雾中发出浑浊的光亮，像一排送葬的火把。交班之后他没有直接回家，而是随意走进了一家小酒馆喝了个大醉，都是些劣质酒，也罢，家里收藏多年的好酒都快被那个尤莉亚还是尤塔来着偷了个精光……他突然很想吐，那句诗就像诅咒般缠绕着他，让他头疼欲裂，甚至觉得已经支撑不到走回家了。他强撑着眼皮，发现自己来到了一个熟悉的街区，前面那个门口有石阶的店铺他知道，它在白天是家服装店，而到了晚上只有经人介绍才能进去，那的老板娘应该还认识他，一年前他还与同事一起光顾过。登上台阶时他腿都软了，用尽了力气叩了门，所幸很快就有人应门了。肥胖的老板娘支着他穿过黑黢黢的门厅到了里头的小房间，他扶着门框哇啦一下吐了出来，但很快就有人赶上来了，杂乱的脚步声中他被扶到了另外的房间。他睁开眼，看到房间里凑进来一排姑娘，都不是熟悉的面孔。他匆匆扫了一圈，眼前闪过了一张年轻又有些苍白的脸，黑发垂到肩膀，细长的柳叶眉下一对黑眸闪动着既安静又慌张的神色，没有一丝笑容——他立刻爱上了这副面孔，他伸手指了指示意她留下，其余人匆匆离去，房门被关上，他看着那个模糊的有着黑发黑眼的影子缓缓走到他跟前，越靠越近……  
那之后没多久他就清醒过来了——是一下清醒的，他发现自己半个身子躺在床上，腿还垂在地上，裤裆也被解开了，那姑娘的脑袋正埋在他双腿之间，他觉得自己的下体有阵湿湿的触感，立刻想起了这荒唐的一切，脑子里乱糟糟的，好像有什么东西一直盘旋着，时不时还敲打他一下。他仰头环顾着四周，这个房间低矮窄小，只有一角点着一盏昏黄的灯，空气中还弥漫着一种潮湿的霉味，一股难受的感觉迅速传遍了全身，更让他困扰的是，他觉得自己的身体似乎不受大脑的控制了。那姑娘心满意足地从他双股间露出脑袋，开始一件件脱去自己的衣服。让仔细打量了她一番，她苍白干瘦，乳房也小小瘪瘪的，像两只漏气的气球一样垂在嶙峋的胸肋之间。她爬到了他身上想要同他接吻，他下意识躲开了，他看清了，那姑娘只是普通的本地面孔，稚嫩得让他一度怀疑她是否成年，那眼睛，那发色，或许只是深褐色的，昏暗的房间中他没法辨得很清。  
真想看她的灵与肉同时开花，在可怕的嬉戏中自由地成长，从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火……这几句诗连带着三笠的形象又一次浮现在他眼前，像团梦魇一样缠绕着他，突然间，就连本能的意欲也抛弃了他，此刻他就好像一个游魂漂浮在虚空的躯壳之上。  
那姑娘赤身裸体的想要骑坐上他的性器，可磨了很久也没能成功。他涨红了脸抽出了自己的腿，蜷身侧躺过来，姑娘更加慌张了，仿佛自己犯了什么错一样。  
“没事……你把衣服穿上吧。”让别过脸，刻意不去看她。  
姑娘迅速服从了命令，依然手足无措地定定站着。  
“你也不开心，对吗？”让的声音很低沉。  
“没有……”她声音弱小怯懦。  
“……你不必害怕，我没那个意思。”让知道常常光顾这里的客人都是什么样的人，所以他很清楚这姑娘在顾虑什么，他对她失去了本能反应，但却不由自主地产生了莫名的怜悯。她瘦瘦小小的身形杵在那里，就像某种受了惊吓的小动物一样——可她是个活人啊……是啊，明明都是活人啊，她是，那个受审者也是，还有他本人——他们都是活人啊……  
“钱我会照给，这点你偷偷拿着，”让杵了许久，爬起来整理好衣着，从大衣口袋里掏出几张纸票给了姑娘，“你还年轻，还有机会成为一个幸福的人，所以……”  
话还没说完，他就觉得自己的脑子彻底被今晚的酒精毒坏了。  
操，我他妈都在说些什么混账话……  
他心里暗自骂道。

4  
近来天气虽然清冷，阳光却意外充足，可能正因如此艾伦才会在这样的时刻出门散步，也给了让再次潜入他家的机会。其实他也不知道自己这次为什么要来，这两天“猎人夫妇”格外平静，像是从上一次的侥幸“胜利”中生出了怠惰，监听内容也没什么可汇报的。不过之前收网的几个目标审讯过程倒是顺利，这也稍微平息了弗洛克此前的怒气，尽管那个叫克鲁格的撰稿人还是没有抓到——当然没有抓到，他此刻还在大街上悠哉地散着步呢。不知从何时起，让对于耶格尔夫妇的纵容和对自己失职的负罪感竟能够在心中和平共处、并行不悖了。慵懒的阳光斜射进窗子，让就像漫步在自己家一样，在耶格尔的公寓里踱来踱去，丝毫不像前两次那样带着冰冷的目光审视一切，这次他也确乎是在寻找些什么，寻找些可以解开他内心困顿的东西。  
他们餐桌上的桌布还是一尘不染，从艾伦上次“偷情”砸碎了原本的花瓶后，上面又换了新的，明明上次搜查时那里还是空空的。让走近，手指轻轻沿着它的轮廓抚摸，隔着手套并不能感到太多实感，他知道这一定是三笠的心意，心里不禁咯噔了一下。随后对两个房间的搜查中，三笠的房间虽没什么可看的，但他还是停了很久，用力感受着其中的气息。艾伦的房间也是老样子，沙发上的被单凌乱堆积着，还有半截垂在地上，稿纸堆得桌上地上都是，让小心翼翼地翻看着，连纸篓里的废稿也不放过。艾伦手写的稿件歪歪扭扭的很难辨认，不过没有什么可疑的内容，有些是随手记录的细碎段子，还有些稿纸上写了暧昧的诗句，不知是抄的还是自己写的，但都被揉成了一团扔进了纸篓。让翻看过后又把所有稿纸小心地地归回原处，坐上了艾伦的椅子发了会儿呆，刚刚翻看的手稿的内容又一次浮现在脑海中。明明也搜查过两次了，但此前他从未留心这种没有“价值”的情报。他此前对艾伦的印象大概就是个对周遭的一切都很愤怒的“不安分分子”罢了，但却没想到他也会对生活中烟火气息很重的细节如此留意——从他的手稿中，他看到了窗口的鸟叫、热锅上沸腾的汤食、还有楼下的流浪猫，都是些平常琐碎之事。让细细地想，这些东西也都存在于他生活的各个角落，可是他却没什么感觉，是他屏蔽掉这些没有价值的信息太久了吗？这些细碎的东西真的有记述中这样美妙吗？他随意地拉开了书桌旁的一个抽屉，里面杂乱地放着几本小书——他早就搜查过了，里面的书本这几次都没有变化。他无聊地一本本翻弄，无意中发现一本书包着陈旧的牛皮纸，上面用钢笔写着几个小字——波德莱尔。对，就是这个名字，是那首诗的作者，前两次来都没有注意到。从书页的陈旧程度来看，估计艾伦常常翻阅这本。他突然间萌生了一种想要从中窥伺他人生活的想法，或许这也有助于他解开心中的困顿。他犹豫了一下，然后把诗集塞进了大衣，将其他书放回了原处，轻轻合上了抽屉。

让读着“偷”来的诗集，耳机里不断传来艾伦和三笠一如既往的“创作对谈”。  
惨败力竭的精神！对于你，年老的小偷  
爱情已没有滋味，也不想跟人争辩  
时间一刻不停地吞噬着我  
仿佛大雪覆没一个冻僵的尸首  
我从上空观看这圆滚滚的地球  
我不再去寻找一个藏身的住所  
雪崩啊，你肯带我跟你一同坠落？  
让那一晚很懈怠，对于猎人夫妇的谈话内容失去了兴趣，监听日志也不如之前记录得认真。这样的档案他从入职起就在不停地为他人建立，尽职尽责。档案中的那些人，他们的人生都被压缩成了一行行详尽客观、不带一丝感情的文字与符号，全然超脱于肉体之躯外。让也习惯了以这样的方式记录和评判他人的人生，他是审判者，也在被他人审判，就像一台庞大精密的机器上至关重要的一环，忠实履行着上层传来的指令。可近来的一系列事情让他觉得自己似乎与预设的轨道发生了偏离，他依然有真实的欲望、依然会爱慕他人、依然会为了不相干的猎物纠结同情。这一连串的事情就好像一颗种子落到了光秃秃的大碱地上，让他铆足了劲儿让要去证明自己尚有生命力的存在。但他又无法肯定这样的意欲是对是错，也不知道自己奉行了多年的准则是对是错，就像麻木了太久、知觉恢复时的刺痛一般，他无法立刻作出决断，是向前走还是回到原地，只能在困惑苦恼中不断徘徊。他承认了自己的软弱，所以才会把这监听的陋室当作唯一的藏身之所，他躲在这本诗集里，躲在猎人夫妇的生活里，躲得很安心，仿佛这样就再也触不到空壳一样的自己。不知不觉间他觉得自己一直在流血，却摸不到一丝伤口，旧的血液离开躯壳，而新的血液又从另一侧汩汩涌入，一边伤痛，一边愈合。一切都在妥协，一切都在消失——但一切似乎都还在，他还活着。  
对，他还活着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *艾伦抄写的诗“真想看她的灵与肉同时开花……”出自夏尔-皮埃尔·波德莱尔《女巨人》（意思大概是庞然的女人…）  
> *让最后读的诗“惨败力竭的精神……”出自夏尔-皮埃尔·波德莱尔《虚无的滋味》  
> *两首诗均出自钱春绮译本，但都在此基础上做了一些改动


	7. 失败者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有依靠这些，我才能获得真正意义上的自由。从那时起，我便知道了，自己脚下只有一条路可走。

1  
“真是的，不是你非要跟着来的吗……”艾伦感到女孩下意识地拉着他外套的衣角，嘟哝了一句。  
“我就是不想这个时候被一个人丢在家里嘛……”三笠小声说。  
“你好好跟着我就好了……”  
平安夜，罗里昂黛酒吧里演奏着圣诞乐曲，沉浸在自己世界中的男男女女并没有留意到门口的二人。艾伦轻拍了拍三笠的后背，让她走在自己身前，女孩平静的外表下有一丝慌乱，她下意识地靠紧了身边的男人。最后艾伦示意她在角落的一个卡座停下来，那里已经坐了个金发女人，手里夹着一根细细的香烟吞云吐雾，抬起一双倦怠的眼睛看了眼停在这里的男女，并没有感到意外。艾伦和三笠在女人对面落了座，招呼了酒保过来。  
“平安夜快乐……”女人把剩下的半截烟熄灭了，冷淡的祝福里没有一点声调上的变化。  
“你该让我怎么回？也回你一句平安夜快乐吗……”男人哼了一声，回答同样冷淡。  
“好歹跟人家姑娘初次见面，我怎么也得表现得和善一点嘛。”说着便把一个包着牛皮纸、打着简易蝴蝶结的盒子拿到了桌上推给了对面的三笠。  
艾伦在半道用手按住了礼盒，“我可没给你准备礼物，阿妮。”  
“我也没说是给你的。”女人慵懒地歪了下脑袋。  
三笠看了眼女人，又看了眼艾伦，他的手指稍稍松开了，她便从容地把礼物接了过来。  
“谢谢。平安夜快乐。”她勉强回了两句话，觉得三个人此时的气氛很诡异。  
那个礼盒方方正正的，约有八寸大，但是很厚。艾伦并不认为阿妮有这么大方会送上厚礼，他用指节在礼盒侧面敲了敲，“两层？”  
“两份礼物包一起了，”她给三笠使了个眼色，又转向艾伦，“下面的是给你的，千万收好了。”  
三笠插不上话，默默把礼盒挪到了腿上。  
“你上次搞的动静有点大，以后还是小心为妙。你知道他们还可能排查什么吗？”阿妮端起酒杯半挡着面颊，嘴上做出某个单词的口型，艾伦迅速判断了出来，那个词是——“打字机”。随即女人咽下了一口酒，重又把杯子放回桌上。  
“我不敢保证你现在有没有被盯上，兴许你现在那台已经被记录在案了。”  
艾伦摇了摇头，“应该没有。”  
“那样最好。但还是要做好最坏的打算，所以我给你换了个新的，很轻便，感谢我吧，也就我能给你搞到这种先进的玩意儿。”她抱着臂靠回了椅背。“你可千万收好了。”她突然神情严肃。  
“谢谢。”艾伦嘴角挤出一声几乎听不到的感谢。  
“哦对了，自从上次在这见到你，那家伙就总是过来等你，真够执着呢。”阿妮扬了扬下巴示意了个方向，艾伦把脑袋隐在椅背后面朝着阿妮指的方向望过去，穿过人群，能隐约看到一个大块头金发男人独自坐在角落。  
“哼，他想找我干嘛？”男人缩回来转过身。  
“我怎么知道……要不你去问问？正好我也想跟人家姑娘单独呆会儿。”她瞅了眼三笠，三笠觉得浑身一阵不舒服。  
艾伦沉默了一会儿，端着酒杯朝着莱纳的方向走了去。

“想不到啊，这么一个阖家团圆的日子，你居然自己一个人喝闷酒。”  
莱纳听到背后传来熟悉的声音，猛然回头。  
“艾伦，你……”  
“如果你要说什么场面话就省省吧，”艾伦没等莱纳应声便在他对面坐了下来，“如果你说你是为了等我才来这里的，那我还真是挺感动呢……”  
对面大块头的男人缩在座位上，一脸不知所措、欲言又止的样子。  
“你说这种地方，能抓到多少不安分分子呢？”艾伦环顾了下四周走动的人，又转回面向莱纳，举起了酒杯，“只要举着酒杯装作不经意悄然靠近那些闲谈的人，假装很感兴趣地参与进去，或者只是单纯路过，就能打听到不少秘密呢，对吧？”  
“艾伦，我发誓，我真的没有这个意思。”  
艾伦没有理他，只是自顾自地饮着杯中酒。  
“艾伦，我知道再怎么解释都无济于事，但我还是想对你说，当年我或许是邀功心切了一些，但我绝对没有想伤害任何前辈的心思，这样的事情也不是我愿意看到的……”  
“是啊，你没有害人的心思，我当然知道。那到底是谁害的，是谁害了我母亲？这个实话，你敢说出来吗？”  
艾伦冰冷的声音打断了莱纳，墨绿的眼睛散发出压迫性的目光，对面的男人一脸错愕，顿时被衬得很弱小，沉默了很久他才开口。  
“我……这几年，没有一天不在忏悔中度过……我不知道你去了哪里，这些话没办法讲出来我真的很煎熬……”  
“那就别说了……”  
被艾伦打断后，莱纳感到很难堪，便打住了。两人沉默地坐着。  
“我以前……是有点急功近利、渴望成功……我确实很羡慕你，羡慕很多人，有时也有些自卑……”过了很久，莱纳开始自言自语，艾伦只是低头摆弄着酒杯。“但现在我已经不再抱怨什么了……有时我真的很羡慕那些随性的作家，不用计较那么多，起码能一直快乐地写东西……”  
“呵，你觉得现在有任何一个人敢说自己可以随心所欲地写东西吗？”  
“其实我大概了解了……关于你的情况，我知道你在写的东西，”莱纳说得很犹豫，“我想问，你想不想有份正经的工作……”  
艾伦挑了下眉，盯着莱纳。  
“啊我是说，最近我们局里在编撰一套丛书，需要整理勘定大量书籍原稿……我在牵头负责这个事，但是手下并不多，需要招募一些外面的专家，我对你知根知底，你又是正经科班出身，我想你也一直喜欢看书，我们内部的图书馆可以说是应有尽有了……所以我想问你愿不愿意加入我们？”  
莱纳的语气很诚恳，但艾伦却一直低着头，眉毛在颤抖。  
“哼，原来是在可怜我无依无靠、想给我施舍啊……编撰丛书？还是照着当局的意思篡改典籍？难为你了，这么久了还惦记着我……”  
艾伦抬头瞪着他。莱纳愣住了，面对他的回应说不出一句话。看着莱纳低下头踌躇的样子，艾伦无奈地叹了口气，便起身准备离开。  
“艾伦，你和现实脱节了……”  
莱纳没有要拦他的意思，也没有抬头，只是低沉地说了一句。  
艾伦回头又瞪了他一眼，便匆匆离去了。

2  
三笠望着对面的金发女人，觉得很是不自在，艾伦走后，她们没有说话，也没有自我介绍，她们都默契地觉得这些礼节并无必要。阿妮又掏出了一支烟，她把烟盒也递给了三笠，三笠沉默地摇了摇头。  
“想不到啊，我还真的能跟你这样面对面坐着，不过也没必要自我介绍了，我们可能很快就不会再联系了，”阿妮吐出一口烟雾，幽幽地说，“不过对于你我还是有些了解的……那封信，该是送到了，只是不知道什么时候能收到回复。”  
三笠抿紧了嘴唇，她知道艾伦一直暗中有人协助，不过第一次见到这人却让她感到说不上来的不爽快。  
“谢谢。”她勉强挤出了一句。  
“那倒是也不必，我不过就是拿钱办事。不过我只是想提醒一句，在你彻底远走高飞之前还是尽可能低调些，别亲人的消息没等到，倒是仇家先追上门了……”阿妮用手指点了一下脖颈，“你那个太显眼了，住在这个地段的人一般不会这么高调……”  
三笠立刻明白了她的意思，低头看了眼颈间的红宝石坠子，这不过是父母送她的东西而已，她常戴着，之前倒并没有太在意是否显得过于招摇，经阿妮一提醒，她便不自然地将手撑上桌子挡在颈前，整个人缩到了灯光形成的暗角中。  
“看来艾伦还真是什么都不懂啊，居然让你这么大方地戴了这么长时间……不过说到底我对你的故事也没什么兴趣，我只是不想引火烧身罢了。但艾伦还真是很信任你啊……”  
“谢谢你的提醒，但如果你要是怀疑我那倒也不必，我没有这么做的理由。”三笠直视这女人的眼神，声音很清晰。  
“你是没有故意添麻烦的理由，但你又是凭着什么样的理由为他冒风险呢？看样子上次的事情你也参与了很多啊……”  
“我也并不是为了他才做这些……”三笠本以为自己还有很多理由去回应女人的质疑，但临了却发现多的一句也说不出，“总之你的担心是多余的。”  
“是吗？”  
“那你呢？你又是出于什么甘愿冒险？我想，你做的这些事情，比我们的风险可大多了吧？”三笠冷静地回问。  
阿妮嘴角勾起一撇笑，“我说了，我收钱办事，钱给够了，我才不管你们身处何种立场。”  
“可是，什么叫钱给够了呢？既然你有这么多门路，掌握着这么多信息，自然也有着选择同谁交易的权力吧，那如果立场相对的人同时找到你，你会如何选择？我是说，这种情况下，钱都不是大问题了吧？再有……我并不相信艾伦是个能拿出多么大手笔的人，而你的收益同替我们办的事的风险相比，恐怕是微乎其微吧？”  
阿妮狠狠地盯着她，压低了声音，“当然，并不存在全无立场的人，这样说来，我的立场，就是我自己，我做什么事，都是凭我自己的选择，是不是亏本买卖，由我自己说了算，退一万步，就算是赔本买卖，只要我愿意做，那也没人拦得住我。不过你们也别觉得有恃无恐，如果你们以后真惹上什么麻烦，那我也只会切断一切联系，装作从不认识，因为我就是这样任性啊……”  
三笠平静地看着她，“那我也与你一样，这也是我的选择。”  
两人继续对视，这次是阿妮率先移开了视线。她收拾了自己的物品，起身把提包一下甩在肩后，“礼物给到了，我也该走了。我的酒钱一向是他来付的。”  
“好。幸会。”三笠没有起身，只是抬头望着这个娇小的金发女人。  
“没必要。”阿妮冷淡地回了句就转身走了。

3  
艾伦没多久也回来了，看上去心情并不好，三笠没敢问，回去的路上，她只是默默抱着礼盒跟在后面，自从之前那晚改稿两人情不自禁的“越界”后，他们就总是保持这样的安全距离。其实这晚她还有很多话想同他讲，也有很多话想问，却一直找不到机会。到家后，艾伦打开了那个礼盒，上层是一个奶油派，他在下层找到了一个书本一样大的打字机。  
三笠没有多问，准备回屋休息了，却听到艾伦从餐厅里叮铃桄榔倒腾餐具的声音。  
“喂，你要不要吃点奶油派？好歹也是过节，今晚都没吃到什么东西……”  
三笠愣了下，走向了餐厅。  
“艾伦，你是很喜欢吃甜食吗？”两人一起吃甜点的时候并没有怎么说话，餐具碰撞的声音听得分外明显，三笠觉得艾伦似乎有些低落，便率先打破了沉默。  
“嗯……不过也挺久没吃了。”艾伦抬起头，声音很温柔，又有一种说不出的不自然。  
“如果你喜欢，我以后也可以买来原料给你做……”  
“没事，现在乳制品都那么难买，不用麻烦。”艾伦对她淡淡地笑了下，眼睛里却是悲哀。三笠望着他分了会儿神，不知该如何回应。  
“小时候，我母亲也时常会给我做这些，那时咱们这的生活还不至于像现在这样，”艾伦平静地继续说，他看三笠依然愣着，又宽慰地对她笑笑，“没事，都过去很多年了，我也都习惯了。”  
“是喔……”三笠很小声。近两年，国内的经济很不景气，近来节日前更是糟糕，听说这段时间只有黑市上才能高价买到一小块像点样子的奶油奶酪。三笠自小就被父母保护得很好，这样的日子，是她在变故之前都不曾了解的。这也是她第一次孤零零地度过这样的节日，她想起去年圣诞假时自己不想回家而想跟朋友一起出去旅游，父母不同意，为此她还同他们吵了一架，可现在她却永久地失去了陪伴家人的机会。她不知自己要用多少年才能适应这份伤痛，也不知身边的男人已经在孤独中度过了多少个这样的节日。  
“这些日子真的辛苦你了，生活上我总帮不上什么忙，这次要不是人家送了点东西，恐怕这个圣诞就这么过去了……”艾伦看着三笠的表情变得有些悲伤，试图安慰她。  
“没有……是我该谢谢你……谢谢你陪在我身边。”三笠缓过了神，冲艾伦一笑，“不然我真不知道自己该怎么度过这个节日。”  
艾伦本也想回一句感谢，但看着女孩渐渐变得湿润的双眼又憋回了心里，只是笑笑。  
两人又一起在无声中坐了很久，没想到在沉入悲哀与孤独的尽头时还能意外生出奇妙的欣慰之情——三笠不再想更多，她猜测这大概就是一种幸福感吧。  
“我明天会去趟集市，能买到什么算什么吧，好歹也是过节，光是凑活着熬日子也太傻了。”她粲然一笑。  
艾伦望着她，她眼里流露出某种喜悦与期待。他想要高兴起来，心却有点隐隐刺痛，因为他明白，这样的幸福不会持续太久。他一面克制着心中祈求温情的声音，一面安静地听着女孩讲话，不忍心用现实将暂时的梦幻戳破。

4  
费尔南老板回老家过节了，这几天三笠便没再去店里，两人多出了很多共处的时间。阿妮给的奶油派他们不出两天就吃完了，三笠第二天从集市买回了很多东西，甚至还有一根猪肉香肠，艾伦不知道她是不是黑市上买来的，但也没有多问。更难得的是，他居然下厨了，相处这么久三笠还是第一次尝到了艾伦做的饭。另外她也终于说服了他不要总是放那首《Some of these days》，她从二手杂货店买来了一些圣诞相关的唱片，但没放多久艾伦就抱怨说这些曲子听得他头疼，连灵感都没有了，不过最终两人还是各自做出了妥协——干脆什么都不放了。  
其实真正对这一结果感到满意的，只有坐在监听室的让，没有了音乐的干扰，两人的对话他能听得更清，并且连听一首歌这么久确实也有些腻。在接连写了好几天情色小说后，这两人似乎开始写起舞台剧了，这两天一直在翻阅些文学典籍和圣经故事，不知道他们想搞什么，他并没有听到这事的起因，斯普林格也没有记录，大概是两人外出时谈起的吧，这段时间以来，那两人的生活节奏越发趋于同步了。  
其实艾伦和三笠创作一部舞台剧的想法始于某天傍晚的闲谈，或者说艾伦很早就有这个想法了，那天的对谈只是个契机。那天天气不是很冷，下午四点多，阳光已经拉的长长的，渐渐显出暖色，微风无声无息，空气变得柔和温暖，两人裹着大衣捧着咖啡一起来到天台看夕阳。天台视野虽开阔，但看到的更多还是灰的色屋顶和更高的建筑，只有某个角度极目望去能看到远处的港口和颤动的天际。  
“天气真好啊。”三笠眺望着大海说道。  
“是啊，天气真好。”艾伦并没有顺着她的视线，过了一会儿才应声。  
三笠转头看了他一眼，他只是背靠着栏杆站着，仰望着头顶的天空，眼里有种难以形容的神情。她也转过身靠在栏杆上，这会儿天空已经变成了好看的粉紫色，晕染出了层次。  
“在想什么呢？”她轻声问。  
“没什么。”他幽幽地说，“每当这个时候就觉得自己很渺小，每当看着这天空的时候，总觉得自己轻飘飘的……”  
三笠没有回应。  
“三笠，我认识你有多久了？三个月？”良久他才开口。  
“还不到，差八天。”  
“还不到三个月啊，”艾伦笑了下，“这段时间发生了太多事啊……你帮了我这么多，也卷进了这风险之中，你这样做之前就没有想要了解我是谁吗？”  
“我只根据自己所见所闻行事，其余你如果不想说，我也不会多问。”三笠的目光很平静，“不过到目前，我们始终没有足够的时间去了解彼此。”  
“是啊，还没有时间……”艾伦有些神伤，低头吹了吹杯中的热咖啡，“我记得最开始你问过我为什么要做这些事，我是说，这些'反抗'的事……”  
三笠啜着咖啡，“嗯，当时你看上去不愿多谈，只是跟我说你并没有一个很崇高的理由。”  
“是啊，你还问，既然人都是趋利避害的，那我为什么还要做这些充满风险却看不见回报的事……”  
“嗯，你那时说你的目的归根结底是利己的，还说自己只是为了泄欲……”三笠低头一笑，然后转头望向男人，“那么现在是时候告诉我你心中真正的答案了吗？”  
艾伦笑出了声，“我一直都没骗你啊，即便是现在，我还是会说，我的目的依然是利己。但我觉得这没什么不好，我只是想说，人都应该首先考虑自己、在乎自己，这不是一种对责任的逃避或是对本能的无奈，而是每个人都应该做的事。经过这段时间，你能明白了吗？”  
三笠顿了顿，“实话实话，有一点能理解你的心情。说出心里真实的声音，也是缓解了自己的寂寞，对吗？”  
艾伦没有马上回答，侧过身靠着栏杆，看着女孩，“那也是我的情况，但我想每个人大概都不一样。如果我换做你的情况，我可能只会想着尽早逃离这个没有自由的地方而不要节外生枝——其实对于你来说这已经近在咫尺了不是吗？”  
“可你终究不是我。”三笠转身面对着大海，没有看他。  
“那倒也是，不过我还是觉得你应该珍惜自己现有的东西，你有机会过得快乐点，不要像我一样。”  
艾伦用鼻息轻轻哼了一声，继续说，“你看看我们周围的人，有多少认为当下的局势糟透了，但又有多少身处其中而不自知、安于现状……我曾经也是他们中的一员，可能还要更优越一点。从小我父母就为我提供了更优渥的环境，从不强迫我做任何事情，只是让我自由选择。那时，我父亲还有大量的藏书，古今中外，我读了很多，了解了不同人类的不同见解，也跟着父母游历了很多地方，了解了不同地方的风习。后来我想要出国留学，他们便送我出去了，虽说学校里正经的学业没有好好干吧，但也算是有了些见识……”他喝了口咖啡，接着说，“起初，我的梦想只是毫无负担地在这人世走一遭。虽然这么说有些惭愧，但我曾有段时间，的确是有种超乎他人的优越感的……我真的觉得自己摆脱了各种奴役和信仰的羁绊，无论是家庭、民族还是各种群体，我都没有所依托的身份认同，我可以自由自在地选择自己的道路，而不受任何诺言的约束……现在你听了也许会觉得可笑和幼稚吧？”  
“……”三笠凝望着他，“是你母亲的事情改变了你？”  
艾伦没有说话。  
“抱歉，我本没有想要揭你伤疤的意思……”  
“没关系……苦难，每天都在我们身边发生着，无论我们正视与否，一直如此。”他又喝了口咖啡，“如果我不曾亲眼见过这些，我恐怕还会一直快乐地自由活下去，说出一些不痛不痒的混账大道理。可是我见过了……见过太多活在绝境之中万念俱灰的受苦的人……难道他们就没有自由活下去的权利吗……那时，我从未如此深刻地认识到这点——人人都命该是自由的，从一出生就是。”  
四下的一些窗子中传来了孩子的嬉闹声，餐食的味道也弥漫开来，在黄昏的朦胧中显得暧昧遥远。艾伦转过身面对大海的一侧。  
“那之后，我的优越感便消失了，我意识到了自己的自由并不比漂浮的蛛丝分量更重，我已经习惯于一种舒舒服服的环境，一直都生活在空中，从未让自己的双脚切实踩在地上。但事实上，我们的生活四周堆满了秘密和深渊，近在咫尺，触手可及，我却从未注意。而我一直以来引以为傲的自由，不过是因为从未看见身下受苦的的人而产生的幻觉罢了。或许你说我该珍惜比他人多的那一分幸运，可是，有的人生来就是被某种东西所约束的，也面临着许多使命和天职，我也如此。我就存在于这样的处境之中，没有选择。明白了这些后，我也不再自怨自艾了，如果没有处境的约束，我的自由只会浮在半空中，而我曾以为的夺走我们自由的事物——纵然无法忍受——但也为我接下来的选择提供了仅有的一种背景，只有依靠这些，我才能获得真正意义上的自由。从那时起，我便知道了，自己脚下只有一条路可走。呵……以前念书时，我常常会嘲笑斯多葛派的观点，想不到现在，我竟也得依靠着它来求得半分安宁……”  
艾伦的神色里流露出了一种严肃的悲伤，“人人都是自由的，有些人在求而不得的绝望中挣扎，有的人本该自由却不自知。我想，如果我不曾见过关于自由的美好幻梦，是不是对现实的失落也会更小一些呢？就像我们现在的邻里街坊，日子，不也就这么平平常常地过来了吗？你可曾见过他们少了欢笑？而我却只能赤裸双脚沉重地踩在地上，那我曾经品尝过美好，这到底是一种幸运还是不幸呢？换句话说，我对我的幸福感到满足，却也很害怕……”  
“艾伦……你可能想要扛起的负担太重了……”三笠低着头忧郁地说。  
“是嘛？可我想要扛起的负担又是什么呢？我只不过是想摆脱这样的困境而已。我没有那么崇高，我只是想要说出自己的心里话而已，比起帮助他人，我首先想帮助的是自己，想要帮自己缓解孤独和绝望……当然，如果我能说出同时代的其他人的心声就更好……我们这样的人，在这种世道中，能做的无非也就是这些了……”  
“你已经做得很好了。”  
艾伦笑着摇了摇头，“我很清楚，我们所做的这一切其实丝毫不会影响历史的进程，甚至对身边人都毫无影响，我们都以为自己在自由地写作，在战斗，可是，你每天在咖啡馆接触的客人、费尔南老板、我们的隔壁邻居、菜市场的小贩……这些东西，他们会真正关心吗？”  
“如果你在阐述你的悲观态度的话，我只想说，你明明可以什么都不做的，你也明知反抗的后果……”三笠定睛望着他，字句坚定，“斗争从来就不会结束，暂时的胜利过后依然会有接连不断的失败，可你还是选择去做了，选择去说了别人不敢说的话。如果一个人明知这些却毅然迎向失败，这样的勇气也不是人人都有的。至少是我，是很钦佩你的勇气的，这也激励了我……”  
艾伦望着她，没有说话，目光变得很清澈。粉紫色的晚霞浑成了一篇，天空的颜色越来越暗。  
“不过说到底还是个失败者啊……你看看这天，还不知道会黑多久。”艾伦喝了口咖啡，双手捧着杯子，整个人缩了起来，“一块石头激起一小片涟漪，可终究死水还是会归于死寂。我们还能做什么呢？”  
“其实，我很欣慰从你这里没有听到些盲目的乐观的说辞，比起那些粉饰的英雄主义，我可能还是对失败者更感兴趣，特别是那些明知后果，却甘愿做一个徒劳的告诫者的人，就像流泪的先知耶利米……”  
三笠啜了一口咖啡，转身面对大海，天色渐暗，海上灯塔的光束已经显现。两人并肩站着。  
“从前我还会对这些悲剧故事中的人物很不解，但近来却觉得有了些共鸣……”三笠开口，“既然明知将要面对的是接连不断的失败，而我们自以为的抗争是微不足道的，我们所做之事或许本没有终极意义，”她停顿了一下，又转向艾伦，“既然无利可图、没有胜算也没有意义，那你为什么还要坚持战斗呢？”  
艾伦沉默了一下，没有看她，“因为我还是愿意去相信，即使在虚无的边界内，依然能找到超越虚无而继续前进的方法……”他顿了顿，“自然，我从不侈谈胜利，可是继续前进下去，总能看得更清些吧？”  
三笠没有回答，两人又沉入了缄默。  
“我大概很久以前也是个达观的人吧，现在倒也说不上悲观，只是觉得曾经盲目的乐观与自信不免有些廉价。”艾伦突然开口，“而现在人人都在歌颂粉饰的胜利，即便是这种时局，新闻上也尽是些好消息……但却很少有人对失败主义者意气相投……话说，我以前一直有个模糊的想法，现在已经变得越来越明晰，我想要写一部真正的作品，写一个失败者的故事，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
三笠抬头看他，一副愿闻其详的神情。  
“就是想讲述一个人的故事，他通晓斗争的未来——当然不是很好的结果。那这个人会如何面对接下来的人生？又会如何选择该走的路？”  
“就像耶利米、俄狄浦斯、西西弗斯一样？”  
“大概吧……”艾伦继续，“而我的话，时至今日还是会想，在无休止的战斗中甘愿踏入地狱、痛苦前行、寻找出路的人比一味证明不容置疑的胜利的人，更难为可贵。诚然，每个人都受制于自身的处境，而把自己从这个必然性中解放出来的努力也不可能完全成功，但我相信，人正是在这样过程中才能赢得自由。我还是想把这些话说出来，或许这样也能帮我卸掉心头的重负。”  
“好。”三笠的目光沉静而坚定，她没有细问也没有多说，只是提议艾伦可否把它写成一个剧本。  
“怎么？”  
“或许有一天可以公演也说不定。这样比起在不起眼的小杂志上写文章不是受众更广吗？”  
“这种歌颂失败的戏剧怎么可能上演？”艾伦摇头笑了笑，“而且我没有奢望能启发他人，只是想要帮助自己解脱罢了……”  
“你不必多说，你不是个只为自己而活的人……”三笠打断了他，深沉地望着男人，目光中有一丝悲伤和怜悯。半晌，她深深吸了口气，像是卸下了什么负担，也像是下定了什么决心，“可以先试试能不能在别国出版，你那位朋友不是门路很多吗？”  
“嗯。我也不指望有生之年能在自己的祖国看到这样的戏剧了……不过你到底是什么时候开始这么心怀天下了？”  
三笠淡淡一笑，“谁都不敢侈谈帮助他人，只不过跟你一样，见过苦难的人，都想有个出口来卸掉心头的重负罢了。”  
艾伦面色凝重，感恩之情哽在喉头。这本不是他想要同她谈话的目的，但却又一次屈服在对陪伴的渴望之下。  
夜降临了，两人喝掉手中冷掉的咖啡，一起回到了房里，这个黄昏，他们似乎共享了同样的幸福感。


	8. 胜利者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我只是想说，胜利者才有自由。

1  
之前逮捕的几个可疑异见分子的调查有了重大的进展，让回到了局里亲自督查，整个白天都是由斯普林格独自负责对艾伦住处的监听。让是在傍晚回来的，一进屋就看到斯普林格坐着一动不动，面色严肃。见到让进了屋，他便像见了救星一般，发出求助的信号。  
“基尔希斯坦上尉，您听听这个，”他立刻摘下了耳机交给让，神情十分紧张，“他们一下午都在讨论奇奇怪怪的内容……”  
让心里一紧，面上却并没有表现出任何异常，迅速接过了耳机。  
“——哼，就像当局也总是这样宣传，打战争一开始我就不相信什么所谓的‘胜利’，所有人都只看着胜利的成果，而不问代价。但这种狂热之下，冷静的人都会被当成胆小鬼罢了——”  
是艾伦的声音。  
“那我就写成，‘任何的权势都会使人变得冷酷无情，叫嚣着盲目的奉献与乐观，而所谓的胜利只会使民众陷入全体麻木’……你看这样行吗？”  
“没关系，反正拿到‘对面’去出版，你用词什么的都可以大胆一点，好不容易有了不受检查地思考和写作的权利了，你总不能连自由行走都不会了……”  
让一脸严肃，心跳得更快了。他的确前天晚上就知道两人有创作舞台剧剧本的打算了，但没想到他们居然已经胆子大到了如此地步，对话也根本没有要停止的意思。  
“上尉？”斯普林格在旁边探着身子，小心翼翼地问道。  
“他们在写一部舞台剧。”让这一点倒是没有掩饰。  
“啊？”  
“前几天我就记录了，他们为了迎接国庆，准备写一部舞台剧剧本，你没有好好看吗？”  
“这，我看了……但是我觉得，听着不像是迎国庆啊……”  
“那你觉得像什么？”让依旧面不改色。  
斯普林格被问住了，缩了缩肩膀，“我说不上来，就是感觉不像是什么好东西……”  
“你想多了，斯普林格上士。”让严厉地打断了他的话，并没有看他，“你是在质疑长官的判断吗？”  
斯普林格吓得一抖，赶紧立正。  
“少自以为是了，我找你来当差，只是因为你技术上比较精通，懂得服从命令罢了，你只需要负责记录，不要妄下判断，你的长官会处理一切问题。难不成你怀疑长官没有应对的能力？”  
让摘下了耳机，瞪着眼前被吓坏了的上士。  
“不敢，上尉长官。”  
“知道就好。”让收回了视线，“你今天的工作结束了，辛苦你了。后面的事情交给我处理。”  
“是，上尉。祝您工作顺利！”

斯普林格走后，让继续听着两人肆无忌惮的对谈。刚刚的插曲无疑给他敲响了警钟，这段时间他已经在“错误”的路上走了太远，是他给了那两人过多不该有的“自由”。  
尖锐刺耳的重物摩擦地板的声音传来，让感到浑身一阵难受，一下子从冥思回到了现实。  
“艾伦，用得着每次用完都把打字机藏起来吗？”  
“小心点总不会有错，人家也是一番好意，这种打字机在国内不多见，还是藏得深点吧。”艾伦的声音喘得很重，“好了，这样以后取出来也比较方便。”  
让心跳得飞快。他没有想到这两人已经走到了如此地步，这次斯普林格已经发现了破绽，而今往后的任何一点疏漏都很可能引火烧身，还好斯普林格只是个头脑简单的人，如果被弗洛克这样心思缜密的人知道，他恐怕自身难保。  
那天后半夜，艾伦和三笠没有再发出什么动静，但让整晚都坐立难安。他开始后悔对二人的纵容，也猛然意识到，自己本就不是什么好人，他多年来所做的一切，无非是想让自己过上舒坦的日子罢了——他有能力有才干、恪尽职守，本就值得更好的生活。他又想到自己辛苦多年依然身居能力逊于他的弗洛克之下，想到自己被情妇洗劫一空的酒柜——这些才是他真正需要赢回来的东西，而不是像现在这样为了别人的事情折磨自己……  
他看了眼表，此时已接近黎明了，阴暗的监听室没有窗子也看不到光亮，不过，是时候做出决定了。  
该结束了。无论是对他人的纵容还是对自己的折磨，都该结束了。  
他坐直了身子，把自己昨晚所听到的内容一五一十地记录下来，打字机的嗒嗒声在此时听着分外清晰，也着实冰冷。

让匆匆走过文化局大楼的走廊，他知道这走廊通向的将是弗洛克的办公室。

2  
“让，你来了正好，太好了，我刚想跟你说呢。”  
一进门还没等他开口，弗洛克就兴冲冲地迎上来让他坐下，弄得让一头雾水。  
“你知道吗？今天直接招供了仨，有两个都是那次花神咖啡馆侦查时发现的，再加上之前的俩，你这次可是帮了我大忙了。”  
让愣了神，缓缓地坐下来。  
弗洛克得意洋洋地回到办公桌后的椅子上，“不过真不是我自傲，大功还是得记在我头上。你们现在的审讯太过时了，也就吓吓那些胆儿小的还差不多。”  
“什么？”  
看着让依然愣着，弗洛克又继续说了下去，“你接触的文化人还是少，不知道他们清高的很，为了心中那点'崇高理想'连死都不怕，还能怕你们那点打压吗？对于这类人走正常审问程序基本是没用的，有时还能正中下怀，你越是虐待他们，他们就越强硬，甚至还能给他们提供创作素材……”  
说着他便笑了出来，让皱着眉头，今早刚完成的那份监听报告就在他大衣口袋里。  
“唉反正我是对这些人嚷嚷的所谓理想免疫了，听得耳朵都起茧子了……那句话怎么说的来着？‘一只笼子寻找一只鸟’，本来一个个的都是自由的人，完全可以让自己活得舒坦自在点嘛，但偏偏非要上赶着往这些理想和价值的笼子里钻，还自以为是在捍卫自由、为了崇高的什么什么主义而献身，真是够讽刺的……还真是可悲，越是实现不了的理想越是有一大票人上赶着去捍卫……”他顿了顿，认真地看着让，声音突然变低了，“这些年咱们见的还不够多吗？所谓理想，哪一个不是以发动民众为开始，又以屠杀民众为终结的……”  
“……”让微微皱起眉，不知道该如何回应。  
“诚然，人人都以为自己是独一无二的，你我也是这样认为的，对吧？但你有没有想过百年之后会是怎样的情形？”让依然没有说话，弗洛克便继续说着，“正如我们以前学习帝国时期的思潮一样，当我们也尘归尘土归土了，不管我们愿不愿意，都会被划入某个时代加以概括，时间会提取出我们暂时无法感知到的时代共性，诸如这个时期的人会怎样说话、怎样行事、怎样思考——后代观察我们就如同观察展柜里的文物一样……”  
“你想说什么？”让越发疑惑，“你不像是个会在意身后价值的人……”  
“当然，”弗洛克爽朗地笑了出来，而后又转为正色，“我只是想说，胜利者才有自由。”  
“……”  
“我们，才是胜利者，”弗洛克靠向身后的椅背，脸上露出得意的神色，“这个时代的模式该由我们来决定。异见，从来就没有存在的必要，即使他们现在再怎么叫嚣反抗都是荒谬徒劳的，他们会被胜利者加以修剪改造，他们的个性将没有任何东西可以证明……”  
让突然感到一种寒气侵袭过来，坐得很不自在。  
“可惜啊，有些人看不清局势我也没办法……”弗洛克冷笑了一声，“那群清高的文化人最大的弱点就是太相信意义，所以你只要想尽办法让他们去相信那些所谓的意义根本不存在就足以摧毁一个人的信仰，而那群自诩为了信仰而活的人若是失去了精神支柱，就什么都不剩了，一副躯壳而已……”  
弗洛克悠然地掏出了一根雪茄点上。让冒着冷汗，如芒在背，感到口袋里那份监听报告如同一块烧红了的炭，滚烫滚烫的，灼伤着他的身体。  
“不过还是他们自欺欺人，他们那什么什么主义的理想总是预先把所有人都设想的很良善，唯有如此才可实现他们所声张的理念，他们无法容忍人的丑恶，可他们一直回避的东西正是最无可辩驳的真实……这些人太为这个世界的荣誉考虑了，但其实这个世界简单得很，根本不需要他们有所作为……说白了，他们就是被人骗了，我不过是帮他们揭下了理想的遮羞布、帮他们少走些弯路罢了。哼，但只要他们认清了现实，就再也没有创作的灵感了，当然也就对我们再也构不成威胁了……”  
让严肃地盯着他，那番毫无亲切感的抽象言论让他很难受。  
“哦对了，你来是想找我说什么事来着？你还在监听猎人对吧，有什么进展？”见到让默不作声，弗洛克突然意识到还没有询问让此次前来的目的。  
让绷紧了脸，咬着牙，“我觉得是时候……”  
他痛恨自己到了关键时刻却不够坚决。  
“是时候怎么样？”  
“我觉得是时候减小监听的规模了。“  
语毕，让觉得自己的大脑变得格外安静，仿佛前一秒还在纷扰的各种声音全部停止了，自己也如释重负。  
“怎么？没有什么有用的信息吗？”弗洛克并没有很在意。  
“也不是，我是说，如果一个人负责的话，可以更灵活地应对各种情况。对于一个不够明确的目标，没必要浪费那么多人力。”  
“那就交给斯普林格好了。”  
“我是说，我想独立完成这个任务。”让语气坚决，“我自认为已经基本掌握了耶格尔的行为习惯，所以可以更自由地支配时间，决定何时来何时走，或许还可以监视他室外的活动，我觉得他在外面私下里还有接触其他人。”  
弗洛克没有马上应声，面露狐疑，深吸了一口雪茄，慢慢地说，“我觉得你有事瞒我啊，让……”  
他眯缝起了眼睛。让面不改色，毫不示弱地直视着弗洛克的眼睛。  
“行，就听你的。把斯普林格撤走吧。”过了半晌，弗洛克收回了视线，低头开始在抽屉里翻腾文件。  
“调任申请报告还是要好好写的，把猎人行动计划变更的原因都写清楚……你如果是想争功我也没意见，”弗洛克抬起了头严肃地看着让，一字一顿地说，“不过，你别玩得太大自己都收不住……这是我对你的忠告。”  
“知道了。”让没有看他，回答得轻描淡写。  
让依然困惑自己为何又要冒险保全他人——又或者，他只是单纯觉得自己无法心安理得地成为一个像弗洛克所描述的那种“胜利者”吧。

3  
进入一月后，虽然天气并没有太冷，但连下了几日阴雨让人的心里分外压抑，这几日花神咖啡馆的客人也不算多。费尔南老板整日下午都在柜台后面一遍又一遍地擦拭着杯子，三笠则裹着厚披肩窝在一角安静地看书，时不时在笔记本上写点东西。  
“三笠，你发现了没？巴西勒先生有一段日子没来了……”这天下午店内格外空荡，但费尔南老板还是压低了声音。  
“诶？好像是的……”三笠抬起了头，“毕竟最近天气实在不好，他好像腿脚有些老毛病，这种天气对他恐怕也蛮难熬的。”  
“其实，在最近几场阴雨之前，他就没再来了……而且以前遇到这样的天气，他偶尔也是能克服一下的……你要知道，我认识他十几年了。”  
三笠合上了书坐直起来，若有所思地望着费尔南，“您的意思是……”  
“我可没什么别的意思……”费尔南耸了耸肩，推了下滑落到鼻子的眼镜，又开始擦拭起了玻璃高脚杯。  
三笠觉得心口堵得慌。是的，最近确实有好几位常客都没怎么过来了，巴西勒先生更是夸张，他此前每周至少有四五天都会在这里度过，而现在就算天气不好，也着实是古怪了点。他是位诗人，大约六十岁上下，头发已经有些花白，和和气气的，有沙龙的时候会偶尔参与下讨论，一个人的时候就安静地在角落写作，很多客人都非常喜欢他。三笠有些担心，这里的客人有时兴致高了话题难免有点过激，但她觉得巴西勒先生并不算过分张扬的那种。另外，同他一起“消失”的那几位她也很担心，但又不敢多想，望着他们空空荡荡的座位，她感到很难受。  
“对了，前几天我去集市上采购的时候有人跟我聊了很多，言语间我总觉得他在打听你的信息……”费尔南低下头，突然小声低语。  
“打听我？”三笠一脸诧异。  
“但其实说到底也没什么，你跟我说过什么我就说了什么——毕竟你温温顺顺的，也没有什么过激的行为嘛……以前也有客人向我询问过你，这些平常话题我也都没有刻意回避……”  
三笠感到心跳得越来越快。费尔南先生向来处事圆滑，不该说的话绝不多说一句，但他心肠不坏，这次既然明着提醒了一句，想必是嗅出有什么不对的地方了。  
“不过你也不要过分担心，我这店开了快二十年了，什么事没见过啊。而且你，和你先生，都是安分守己的老实人嘛，也没什么可怕的……”他向三笠投去了一个意味深长的眼神，她感到了一阵寒战。  
马上费尔南老板又恢复了往日状态，言语诙谐地与她唠起了家常。但这件事依然像块石头一样压在三笠的心口。她想起了酒吧里那位叫阿妮的掮客说的话，的确，她身上还有件麻烦事，她是阿克曼家的人，这件事她没有告诉身边任何人，无论是艾伦还是费尔南老板。当然，他们对于此类斗争活动都置身事外，那个政党的活动也从没在闲谈中被提起。艾伦帮她送过信，只知道她母亲家姓东人，而给她办理的假身份，婚前姓氏用的则是弗里茨，好像是艾伦父亲前妻的姓氏。这段时间她都在刻意地回避伤痛和危险，自欺欺人地竟以为日子真的有盼头了，但不管她正视与否，威胁始终埋伏在周边。如果真的有人开始对她起疑心了，那自己只要存在，便可能给周围无辜的人招致祸患，费尔南老板自不必说，而对于艾伦，虽然他本来就在做些有风险的事情，可如果不是她的怂恿和协助，或许也不至于走到今天这步。按费尔南老板的话说，店里那几位客人消失的时间，几乎与他们《掩盖》一文的发表时间重合，会是这件事引发的连锁效应吗？如果巴西勒先生和其他几位客人正是被此事所掀起的风浪所波及……她突然觉得有些惴惴不安，实在不敢继续想下去了。

第二天三笠到店里时，发现费尔南老板面色异常沉重，她心里隐隐觉得怕是有什么事发生了。  
“我昨天还是很担心，所以就去巴西勒先生住的那片区域打听了一下……”费尔南老板埋着头，三笠觉得自己的心已经提到了嗓子眼，“他……上个星期，在自己的公寓里自缢了……”  
费尔南的声音突然哽咽了起来，三笠的手不自觉地扶上了身边的酒柜，这个消息就像一道雷一样劈到了她头上。  
“听他邻居说，他大概一个月前某天突然就消失了，有人说他是深夜被一群穿着灰色制服的人给带走的，”他声音压得很低，三笠明白他口中穿着灰色制服的，大概就是国安局的人，“谁也没敢打听这事，你知道，某人某天突然消失这种事也并不罕见了……他除了时常来咖啡馆写写东西，素来也没什么交际，有个女儿嫁到了外地，平时也没有太多联系……后来大概是圣诞之后的几天，他又突然回来了，看上去倒是没有受什么伤，就是很憔悴，但对人还是那么和善，好像什么都没发生一样……”  
费尔南推起眼镜擦了擦眼睛，“之后也不知道怎么就突然……”他再次哽咽住了，“他的灵柩已经被女儿女婿接走了……如果我早点发现异常，再早些过去看看他就好了……”  
三笠觉得脑袋里一片空白，她无法继续听费尔南老板的哭诉了，这件事上，他并不知道她甚至也推波助澜了一把……

4  
“在想什么呢？一晚上都心不在焉的……”  
“……没什么……”  
三笠尴尬地笑了笑，手指悬在打字机上方，瞬间忘记了要记录什么，男人搬了张椅子坐在书桌对面，用手拄着脸看着她。  
“最近是不是太累了？真抱歉，你现在白天复工了，晚上还拉着你写东西……”  
“不要紧，剧本就马上就写完了，咱们还是抓紧点好，越快越好……”  
“多亏有你，现在进度快多了。不过也用不着这么急吧……”  
“这些东西放在身边总归不太安全，你不也一直很谨慎吗……还是快点完成，以免夜长梦多。”  
艾伦定定看了一会儿三笠，她极力躲闪着他的目光。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
三笠沉默了一会儿，小声说，“……最近好像查得很严……”  
“什么？”  
“我们店里的客人……”三笠犹豫了一下，不知道是不是该把巴西勒先生的事告诉艾伦，“我们店里的客人最近少了很多，你知道的，他们一直都有暗中写些东西……”  
艾伦愣住了。  
“你害怕了？”半晌，艾伦垂下眼睛，低沉地问了句。  
“我……没有。”三笠吞咽了口口水，抬起头想要直视男人，但他却起来转身向沙发走去了。  
“三笠，如果你太担心，就不必勉强做这些冒险的事情，”艾伦瘫坐在沙发上，脸上露出了疲倦的神色，“你也不必感到愧疚，人都会害怕，这不是什么大不了的事情。”  
三笠眉头微蹙，想说些什么却又找不到合适的言辞。  
“艾伦，我并不是没有足够的勇气，只是……我有我自己的理由，这让我不得不为我们现在在做的事情而担心。”  
艾伦闭上眼沉默了，三笠极力在心里搜索着词句，不知如何开口。  
“三笠，你早点休息吧。”良久，他终于开口。  
这样的回应没有让三笠得到半点宽慰，她涨红了脸，“艾伦，我想你误解了我的意思……”  
“我觉得你还是早点休息吧，出去吧……”  
“艾伦，巴西勒先生自杀了……”  
话脱口而出，艾伦怔住了。  
“就是那位总是戴着粗呢宽檐帽子、见谁都会温文尔雅地鞠上一躬、说起话来和和气气的诗人先生……他前段时间被带走了，没人知道发生了什么，但回来后不久他就自杀了……”  
三笠的眼眶颤抖着，可男人却垂着脑袋看也没看她一眼。  
“你知道他是什么时候被带走的吗？他……”  
“别说了！”艾伦不由分说地打断了女孩的话，径直走到了门口打开门，“我早就说过做这样的事情并不容易，从一开始我就警告过你，如果你现在犹豫了，没关系……”  
“艾伦——”三笠也提高了嗓门，“如果只是我一个人做事、一个人承担后果，我当然可以奋不顾身，可是现在的情况并非那么简单……”  
“我想你应该很清楚造成这些不幸的元凶究竟是谁，难道是我们吗？”艾伦的声音也在颤抖，停顿了一下，“我知道，下定决心是件很困难的事……所以我不怪你。”  
“可我也在担心你……”三笠的嘴角下沉颤动着，“前些天，我们在谈论些大道理，那时我觉得自己很无畏，可是现在，这些活生生的悲剧摆在我面前，我真的觉得怕了……什么所谓的理想我也不想管了，我……想让你好好的……想让我身边的每一个人都能好好活下去……”  
“你告诉我怎么活？只要活着就对了吗？像个毫无感情的机器还是任人宰割的家畜？”艾伦的语气突然凶狠了起来。  
“艾伦，不是谁都能像你一样的……有人只是想要平凡地活着，这难道有什么不可饶恕的吗？”  
艾伦低着头阴沉着脸，“是没错……但我也知道从现在起我不再需要你的协助了，我会想办法让你尽快离开我这个危险的定时炸弹的……”  
“你知道我不是这个意思……”三笠的眼泪已经开始打转。  
“我从来就没真正把你视为伙伴，我见过太多头脑一热就叫嚣着要为某种信念献身的人了……你现在多在我身边一刻我都会觉得累赘……”艾伦抓着门的手颤抖了起来，头埋得很低，几乎是咬着牙低沉地吼了出来，“出去！”  
三笠整张脸都在抽搐着，眼泪不自觉地落下，委屈却又无力反驳，可男人看也不看她一眼。她深深地啜泣了一声，没有再多说什么，默默走出了房间，刚一出门，就听见对方重重地把门摔上了。


	9. 好人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有的人只要存在着，对于他人，便可能是一种莫大的宽慰了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含性描写

1  
阴冷的风还在吹着，花神咖啡馆还是冷冷清清。费尔南老板这天出门去拜访几位很久不见的老朋友了，只有三笠一个人在店中打理。  
让走了进来，找了一个靠窗的角落的位置坐下，照例点了一杯茴香酒。  
“最近店里有点冷清啊……”三笠为他端上酒时，他小声地说道。  
“可能客人们最近都比较忙吧，天气也不好。”  
“真可惜啊……”让望着窗外萧瑟的景象发出一声感慨。  
“什么？”  
“有几位客人，我很敬佩他们，却没来得及跟他们说一句话。”他转过头面向三笠，“特别是巴西勒先生……”  
女孩抓着托盘的手微微地在颤抖，“您是哪位？”  
“我……”让迟疑了一下，尴尬地笑了笑，“……谁也不是，不过是个普通的读者、偶尔来过这里几次罢了……”  
三笠没有说话，定睛看着眼前这位男人，觉得似乎是有些面熟，却怎么也想不起来他在这里发生过怎样的故事。  
“小姐，如果可以，能陪我聊一会儿吗？”停了一会儿，让开口发问。  
三笠犹豫了一下，在男人对面坐了下来。  
“您认识巴西勒先生吗？”她问。  
“大概不算，我也就是最近才读过他写的诗，”他说的并不是假话，前一段时间，巴西勒创作的，无论是正式出版还是“非法”发行的作品都被局里整理了出来，让也是在得知他出事之后才翻出了一些存档资料略微读了一下，“我很喜欢，从他的作品里，我看得出他对生活的爱，我听说他常来这里，就想着有没有机会可以幸运地跟他碰个面……但是我也是刚刚才知道了他的遭遇……”  
三笠低下了头，“我很惭愧，其实巴西勒先生的作品，我从来都没有拜读过……我只是记得他对每一个人都很温和。有次他在写诗，那还是外面银杏叶最好看的时候，他在写落在地上觅食的小麻雀，那样一个博学的人，还过来问我该用哪个词比较好……我只是在想，这样一个对周围的生命观察细致入微的人、这样一个热爱生活的人，为什么要遭遇这样的无妄之灾呢？”  
“这么说你知道他发生了什么？”  
三笠愣住了，突然觉得自己刚刚的言语有些不妥。  
“没关系，这样的事现在很常见，不必这么大惊小怪，”男人饮啜一口，叹了口气，“每天都有人突然从人间蒸发，他们或许真的犯了什么罪，或许什么也没干……可就像你说的，这样一个温和的、又如此热爱生活的人，会是一个坏人吗？”  
让望向三笠，似乎在期待她的回答。  
“好与坏，这个评价的权利，似乎并不在我们自身……”女孩轻声说，“但谁又敢说自己是个纯粹的好人呢？即便是最与世无争的人，他的一举一动都有可能无意中给他人招致祸患……与其说我们没有评价的权利，事实上，大概没有人敢说自己具备做一个好人的资格吧……”  
让心头微微颤着，有些愧疚难过。三笠面色有点忧郁，垂下了脑袋。男人看着她消沉的样子，想说些宽慰的话却不知怎样开口，两人就沉默地坐着。  
“这样吗……但或许每个人的评价体系都不一样吧……”过了一会儿他才说话，像是终于下定了决心，“你说任何人都可能在无意中伤害别人，但我觉得，任何人也都可能在无意中帮到别人，有时这种'无意的援手'对被施予者的意义，恐怕比无意中的施予者想象的还要深刻。”  
“什么？”  
“比如您。”让望着女孩的眼睛沉静地说道。  
“我？”三笠一脸疑惑。  
“当然不止有您，还有巴西勒先生、费尔南先生，还有很多我叫不上名字的各位……”让低头看了看手中的酒杯，还在斟酌措辞，“就说您吧，第一次来这家店时我就留意到你了，还记得你当时穿了件红裙子，就坐在那个位子上看书，”让指了指门口那张空荡荡的椅子，“或许你都不记得了，但那个场景确实让我当时糟糕的心情得到了缓解，甚至还有点愉悦，我很感激您。包括我在这里遇到的其他人，他们都是我不曾见过的那类人——倒也不是没见过，只是一直存在于我常常忽略的生活的另一面……”  
三笠还在愣着。让深吸一口气继续说道，“可以这么说，有的人只要存在着，对于他人，便可能是一种莫大的宽慰了……就觉得无论如何，只要知道这个人还在好好活着，我还能听到她的声音，呼吸她身边的气息，就觉得无比满足了……”  
三笠脸有点红了，低下头抿紧嘴唇，不知如何来回应这样突然的善意。  
“如果巴西勒先生还能继续写作该有多好……”良久的沉默后，男人又感叹了一句。  
“巴西勒先生要是知道能有您这样的读者存在，也一定会很欣慰……”三笠小声说，“谢谢您，能够记得他。”  
又是一阵缄默，男人时不时饮一口杯中的酒，两人都望着窗外，也不知是否能看到同样的风景。  
“先生，您如何看待自由呢？”三笠突然开口，“抱歉，您可能会觉得我的问题很没来由，我只是想说，是否真的存在这样一个理念，值得人赌上一切呢？”  
让怔住了，然后缓缓地说，“对不起，恐怕以我的学识无法回答这样的问题。自由不自由的，这种命题太过宏大和深奥，可是如果落到实处，我只觉得，每个人都有权利选择自己想要做的事情，不论什么。而各种各样的人都能平等地共存在阳光下，这大概就是我理解的自由了吧。”  
三笠点了点头，若有所思，但是没再开口。  
“对了小姐，您是否也会写作呢？”让突然问，“别担心，我只是觉得您很有搞文学的气质，”看着三笠犹疑的神情，他又补充道，“我现在只希望记述美的东西能够延续下去，如果您能记录些什么东西就更好了……我只希望您能好好做自己，至于那些困扰你的烦恼，就请交给那些该为此事负责的人去处理吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
让已经拿下了搭在椅背上的外套，把酒钱放在了桌上，“没什么，我只希望您能不再顾忌地做您想要做的事情，自由舒心地活下去。能看到您这样，我也会感到宽慰。”  
“请问您是做什么的？”三笠也起了身，“还有，我可以知道您的名字吗？”  
让犹豫了，心隐隐痛了一下。  
“没什么，我只是一个普普通通的上班族、是众多被启发的无名读者中的一个罢了……”他叹了口气，继续说，“我们都同处这个世界上，都做好自己的分内事，才能让这个世界变成我们所愿的样子不是吗？”  
三笠送男人走到门口，微笑了一下，“谢谢您，如果您不想说，我可以不问。但是谢谢您与我们共同存在于这世上。”  
让宽慰地一笑，离开了咖啡馆。  
2  
晚上三笠回家时，艾伦紧闭着房门，她一个人默默地吃了饭，收拾了房间，并没有跟他打招呼。她从下午起就一直在回想在店里遇到的那位男士的身份，她实在没有头绪，或许他们曾有过一面之缘，但从他们的谈话中，她却觉得男人对她的事情很熟知，但这样的熟悉感却并没有带给她威胁，相反，还给了她一些宽慰，让她能够将心里乱成了死结的愁绪慢慢梳理开。  
她静静走到了艾伦的房间门口，仔细听了里面的动静，既没有音乐声，也没有打字机的声音，连翻书写字的声响也没有，她感到周围的气压低到了极致，再也不能忍耐。  
“艾伦！”她直接打开了房门，让她意外的是，男人就端坐在书桌之后，双手摊在桌下，对于女孩的闯入也没有感到吃惊，像是一直在等候她一样。男人表情严肃，似乎在等她先开口。  
三笠被他的反应稍稍惊到了，但随即便调整好了思路，她有太多话想要同他讲了。  
“艾伦，我发现了，你之前有一个逻辑漏洞。”  
男人挑了下眉，似乎没想到三笠会如此开启话题。  
“你曾经说过，人人都是自由的，都有权利选择自己想做的事、想要的生活方式，你也说过，你最恨有某个人把守着一切声音的出口，以郑重其事的哈欠的腔调审判他人……那么这样的话，你又有什么权利去评判他人生活得像毫无感情的机器或是任人宰割的家畜呢？”  
艾伦依然没有开口，只是盯着她。  
“这话若是旁人说出口我倒是可能信以为真，但如果是你，我无论如何也不能接受。”三笠没有得到回应，便继续说了下去，“每个人都是向阳而生的，无论以何种方式，或是反抗或是顺从，只要能让他们感到快乐的，这不都是很自然的事情吗？生活本来艰辛，生命本来脆弱，可或许正是因为意识到了一切都是稍纵即逝的，人才会尽可能地去抓紧享受当下能享受的一切……菜市场安然叫卖的小贩、每天沉浸在柴米油盐生活中的人、穿着漂亮衣服在河畔散步、沐浴阳光去感受自身存在的人，不都是这样吗？难道你有什么权利去指责他们吗？”  
“我没有这么说，但同样，我也有选择与什么样的人共事的权利吧？”男人第一次开口，依然面色平静。  
三笠没有理他，径直走到了书桌旁拉出另一张椅子坐下，抢过了摆在一旁的打字机。  
“我与你并没有原则上的冲突，你没必要把什么难听的话都说给我听，这伤不到我，也没有意义。”三笠直视着艾伦，毫不畏缩，“更何况，如果没有我的能力，你什么也做不成。”  
“三笠，我想你还没有搞清楚现在的状况……”  
“你什么也别说了，也别替我做选择。”三笠没有看他，只是一张一张整理着桌上凌乱的稿件，“你不要一个人逞能，我能看出来，从昨天晚上到现在，你根本没有动过这些东西。”  
艾伦起身走到三笠身侧，啪地用力按住了她本想收起的稿件，“适可而止吧。”  
“我说过，你终究不是我，所以你不会明白我真正想做的事情，”三笠毫不示弱地瞪着他，“也不会明白我的心情。”  
两人对峙了很久，是艾伦先示了弱，他松开了手，“你没必要，真的。你早晚都会离开这个鬼地方的，何苦最后关头冒这么大风险。”  
看到艾伦的神情，三笠也缓和了下来，“艾伦，或许你觉得我无法理解你——当然，一个人无论如何也无法完全理解另一个人的，你对我也是这样……可就算如此，我也并不是完全体会不到你的思虑。”  
三笠停下了手里的活。艾伦恢复了平静，只是默默看着她。  
“有时我觉得我们是同病相怜的，都是孤独的人，都是被流放了的一无所有的人……”女孩不再激动，只是抬头望着站在身旁男人，一字一句缓缓地讲，“在遇到你之前，我觉得自己很弱小，甚至都不知道该如何撑过以后的日子，我在这并不是想跟你一遍又一遍地讲一些在你听来毫无意义的感谢之辞……”  
“我不想听你说这些……”艾伦打断了她，直接滑坐在了地板上，双手捋过额前的长发，流露出不耐烦的情绪。  
“我曾以为在遭遇了这些变故后，很多快乐与意趣此生都再与我无缘……”三笠没有理会艾伦的话，继续说了下去，“可事实上我却发现，自己越是走投无路，活下去的意欲就变得更加强烈，变得更加贪婪，想要去吸收攫取所有来自身边的鲜活气息……有时我觉得，我和你正是由于同病相怜才会同声相应同气相求，这样说或许有点残忍，但也是事实，就像冻僵的人靠在一起相互取暖一样……”  
艾伦把头埋到了膝上，散发凌乱地垂落，卸下了所有的锐气，显得格外疲倦。  
“当孤独和绝望被另一个人分享了，我们就不会那么孤独和绝望了，对嘛？这个初衷绝非善意……当清醒时也会觉得，我们这样会在深渊中陷得更深……我想或许你也有同样的顾虑吧……”三笠的手轻轻抚上了艾伦的头，温柔地梳理起了他的长发，“可我还是贪恋那种感觉，从这个角度来说，我们都并不无辜……”  
“我只是……有时候感觉很累……”男人低着头沉吟。  
“我明白，你挣扎了太久了……”三笠的声音很轻柔，她深深吸了口气，继续说，“跟你相处这么久，我有时只是鹦鹉学舌……”她咬着牙，慢慢地说，“自由，对我来说依然是个虚无缥缈的理念，我试着思考了很久，可除了对于生活粗浅的见解之外，我发现自己根本不能得到完美的答案。原谅我最终还是没办法明白，人如何能够为了一个可能并不存在于世间的理念而活着，甚至付出生命……到头来我发现自己所渴望的，也不过是些温情而已，我所能给予的，也只能止步于此了……”  
三笠感到艾伦的身体隐约有些颤抖了，便轻轻地抚上了他的后背。  
“我大概也是从意识到这个起，便更加懂得了你说你做这一切事情的初衷到底是自利的……其实，你也在寻找能够产生共鸣的声音，是吗？”  
男人没有回答，却发出了一声很深重的气息。三笠也跪在了地板上，把头靠上了男人的后背，双臂环过他的身躯。  
“我们，都是渺小的，可我还是很庆幸自己弱小的声音有了回声，不论未来如何，能与你共同存在于这世上，就已经很好了……”  
三笠把艾伦的头搂入了怀中，他没有顺从也没有抗拒，只是很无力地瘫着。  
“这个世界会变好吗？”她微弱地问，男人开始颤抖，沉重地在她的怀中喘息着，像是在攫取女孩的气息一样。三笠没有拒绝男人进一步的靠近，将他搂得更紧。艾伦的气息越发粗重，三笠见过他痛苦的样子，之前她对这个比她成熟冰冷很多的男人总不敢靠得太近，尽管想要替他分担痛苦也依然克制，但此刻却放下了一切负担想要倾尽所有能给予的东西同他坦诚。  
“没事的，没事的……”她对怀里的男人低声呢喃，像是在予以宽赦般，想让他放下一切顾虑跨过两人之间无形的屏障。她感到心脏跳得越来越快，也越来越重，想必他也能感知到。他在她身体里埋得越来越深，深陷在她双乳之间，隔着衬衫用鼻尖去摩挲描画其间的起伏轮廓。他的手摸索到了她针织开衫的边缘，笨拙又慌张地向里钻去，里面的棉麻布料冰冷地阻碍着，这层薄薄的衣料隔绝了她所有炽烈的温度和鲜活的体息。男人突然急得像饿疯了的孩子一样，急不可耐地粗暴扯开了女孩胸前的扣子，又想扯开她的胸衣，可慌乱中颤抖的手却遭到了纠结在一起的衣料的阻挠，他只得在露出的一小寸皮肤上深深吸啜着，他瘫在她的怀中，就像婴儿与母亲的联结一般。  
尽管自以为做足了准备，三笠还是被男人突如其来的粗暴举动吓了一跳，不自觉间也松弛了环抱着他的手臂。他撕扯着她的衣服，啃咬上了她的乳头，钝痛传来，女孩的惊惧却渐渐消隐，她感受到了艾伦的痛苦与孤独，重又搂上他，轻轻将他从自己的身体剥离。  
“没事的，没事的……”  
她又重复着，抵上了男人的额头与他鼻尖相碰，小心矜持地轻抚着他的脸颊以安抚。男人的脸是湿的，她轻轻吻去他的泪痕，她的泪珠也滚落了出来。他们接吻，泪水流进了彼此的嘴里，苦涩的余味在唇间晕开，欲望如濒死者求生的念头一般生了出来。三笠伸手脱去艾伦的上衣，他有些迟疑，但女孩的动作耐心又坚决，她贴上了他温热的胸膛，他也喘着粗重的气息搂住了她，熟练地解开了她身上的束缚，这对他来说本就不是什么难事。他把她按在了地板上，冰凉的触感让三笠不禁打了个冷颤，下意识地抓紧了男人。他坚实的重量压在她身上，她感到身体被地板硌得生疼，却紧接着被连绵的吻包裹起来，她被不即不离的爱抚研磨着神经，僵硬如未绽放的花苞一样的身体渐渐松弛柔软了下来。而后他进入她身体时钻心的痛楚让她忍不住地哭了出来，身体却像是被深深打入了一枚楔子一般无法挣脱，而在疼痛的边缘却像是蜕变了似的感到了被解放的快慰。男人一边吸着鼻子呻吟一边动作着，不知是因为寒冷还是哭泣，堆砌了很多年才建立起的心防顷刻坍塌瓦解，他痛苦地耽于肉欲的深渊纵情欢爱。那晚、那个房间并不舒适，很阴冷，但这里的哭泣却变成了一种慰藉，本能的欲望很容易，无可比拟，他们都不可避免地沉沦在性爱中，甚至生出了相爱的错觉，这样的情绪混着悲哀，但这两者的界限也微妙地模糊了，即使痛苦也无异于安舒自在。他们像是都不怕冷了一般，赤身裸体的躺在地板上又搂了很久，没说一句话，没有未来也不讲明天，相互抵触却又切实紧紧贴合在了一起。


	10. 矜持

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼此的坦诚已无需落到言语的层面，他们已安心地将心意交付给肉体，按照意欲去寻求、去索取、去给予……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含年龄限制情节

1  
“三笠，三笠！”  
女孩惊声轻叫了一下，才意识到费尔南老板在喊她。  
“怎么了啊？这么心不在焉的……快去，有顾客来了……”  
“好、好的。”三笠回过神，抓起托盘和菜单，向刚刚走进店的客人走去。这天花神咖啡馆稍稍恢复了一点生气，有一些老熟人又回来了，还带来了一些新面孔，看来费尔南老板前两天的努力没有白费。看着店内渐渐满起来的座位，三笠心里多少也有了些宽慰，之前萦绕在心头的阴霾也消散了一些。  
那天下午在客人的来来往往中很快就度过了，还没有给三笠太多理清思绪的时间，天色就暗了下来。从花神咖啡馆回家的路程不消五分钟，可她却一步一步踱得很慢。昨晚那场疯狂的沉沦后，他们从地板上爬起来时已经很晚了，彼此没有多说一句话，她只是安安静静地穿好衣服后就回自己的房间了。白天清醒过来，她有些心神不宁，甚至一想起昨晚的事情就有些羞愧。她依然不知道她与艾伦之间到底是怎样的关系，等下回家再见，他会是什么反应呢？会装作什么都没有发生过吗？就像上次一样……  
把钥匙插进锁孔时，她的手还有些颤抖，她伏在门上仔细听了下里面的动静，可除了自己沉重的心跳声，什么也感知不到。在门口站了好一会儿，她深深吸了一口气，横下心转动了锁孔，该面对的总要面对。  
屋内的气氛同以往并没有什么区别，安安静静的，艾伦大概在自己的房中，没有见到人影。三笠轻手轻脚地走进自己的房间，脱下外套平躺到床上闭上了眼睛——似乎一切都没变，让她不禁产生了恍惚，怀疑昨晚的事情是否只是个梦境，或者从更早开始就是个梦境了……她刚刚搬来这里时，他们就是这样，虽然住在同一屋檐下，却像是生活在不同的时空，如非必要从不交流，甚至连面都碰不到。而近一个多月来越靠越近让她以为他们之间产生了友情，甚至还有某种模糊的暧昧。可一想到这些也许就是一戳就破的泡沫，她突然有些莫名的失落。  
过了许久，她下床想去厨房弄点吃的，刚走过书房门口，就迎面撞见了打开门正要出来的艾伦。他见到三笠也怔了一下，下意识地似乎还往房内躲闪了一下，片刻定了神他才微微点了下头先一步通过走廊走去了餐厅。

“艾伦，你吃过饭了吗？”三笠轻声问。  
“啊，吃过了……”艾伦正准备要烧水，他的声音听上去很诧异。他愣了一会儿又补充道，“哦对了，我还剩了点，冻在冰箱里了，你要是不介意可以热一下吃……”  
“好的……”三笠绕过艾伦走向冰箱，发现男人似乎极力避免着同她靠得太近，还在有意躲避着她的目光。可不知怎的，她觉得自己刚刚低落的情绪似乎稍稍好转了——至少男人并没有装成昨晚什么也没有发生的样子，而且，也不知到底是不是错觉，她总觉得艾伦的态度似乎比平常柔和了许多。看到冰箱里留给她的那份炖菜，她不禁暗笑了一下，仿佛真的受到了“特别的”关怀一样。  
“你很冷吗？”她见到艾伦从刚刚开始就一直裹着毯子，忍不住问道。  
“……有一点。”  
三笠才发现艾伦的声音比平常要低沉，带了些鼻音，仔细看看，他的鼻头好像还有点红红的。  
“你感冒了吗？”她走近一步担忧地问。  
“没、没有，可能就是有点冻着了……”他依然下意识地躲闪开，避免着同她视线的接触。三笠见状微微分了下神，随即便止步了，只是尴尬地笑了笑便去准备自己的晚餐了。艾伦倒了一杯热水后一言不发地躲回了自己的房间。

那晚后来，三笠像之前一样去书房帮他处理文稿，艾伦也没有抗拒。他们的剧本已经进入了收尾阶段，尽管前两天他们闹了点矛盾，但也算默契地达成了共识，总不能让这两周多的心血付诸东流。  
“好了，今晚就到此为止吧。”敲完某一幕的最后一个小节，三笠停住了，她已经受不了艾伦越来越频繁的咳嗽声和吸鼻子的声音，“你确定你真的没事吗？”她起身径直朝男人走过去，他一晚上都裹着毯子蜷缩在沙发里。  
“没事的……”他的声音很疲倦，对女孩突然的靠近也无力闪躲了。三笠抚上了他的额头，而男人依然没有正眼看她。  
“我觉得你体温好像有点高，”三笠一边摸着艾伦一边摸着自己的额头，自顾自地说着，“我有体温计，你等等……”  
“不用麻烦……”艾伦的声音越发微弱。  
“你这屋太冷了，你穿得也太少了……”  
的确，他们的公寓本来就没有暖气，艾伦的房间又是阴面，跟冰窖一样，他平常就裹着毯子睡在沙发上，三笠觉得他一个冬天都没有生病才是奇怪。  
“你是昨晚着凉了吗？”她搂住了男人，脸不自觉地红了起来。  
“没有……”他没说完就忍不住咳了起来。  
“艾伦，你以后去我那屋睡吧……”  
“……真的……不用……”咳嗽的间隙艾伦依然挤出了几个词。  
“艾伦——”三笠提高了嗓门，不由分说地架起了男人。他现在身子很虚弱，没有什么力气反抗，只由着女孩把他扶到了卧室。可当他陷进三笠松软的床，便不得不承认这真的让他缓解了许多，于是就放下了之前所有的顾虑裹紧被子蜷缩起来。的确，他从今早开始就不太舒服了，兴许真的是昨晚受了凉，直到现在身子都还是冰冰的。  
“——你还真的发烧了……”  
三笠的声音时不时从耳边传来，一会儿摆弄着他让他量体温，一会儿又翻箱倒柜的不知道在找些什么。没一会儿他又被扶起来喂进了几片药，还被强支着换了件衣服。他觉得头很晕，只想能好好睡一觉，却没力气对还在他身边忙活的姑娘说出一句话。恍惚间，他感觉三笠也钻进了被窝，他被紧紧搂住了。他觉得好冷，下意识地贴紧了三笠——小时候他生病时，他的母亲也是这样搂着他的。他又想到了昨晚，自己也是这样贪恋她的怀抱和气息。若说起他对三笠的认知，有时他觉得她很单纯——本来她也小他五六岁——就好像一张白纸一样，什么都不懂，远比他当年念书时要安分。可有时他又觉得她很复杂，虽然话不多但某些方面又极其执拗，性子像棉花一样，无论多重的拳头打上去都能被温柔地吸纳，他也不得不承认，有时自己真的很需要这样的包容——不必说话，作伴就好。他靠着女孩却依然很冷，又在紧张的作祟下瑟瑟发抖。  
“你还是很冷嘛？”三笠温柔的声音又在耳边响起，弄得他痒痒的。他只是支吾了一声，没力气说更多的话。  
三笠松开手，脱去了自己的睡衣，又帮男人把衣服褪去，接着又搂上了他。他很庆幸，就算自己无力开口，她也领悟到了他的需求。紧紧贴上女孩的肌肤后，他感到温暖了许多，她的身体总是那么温热。  
“现在有没有好些。”她又轻声问。  
“嗯……”  
三笠将被子又向上拉了拉，盖住了他们的半张脸。艾伦好像鼻子喘不太上来气，张口粗重地呼吸着，女孩的手在他背上来回摩挲，他就陷在这样的温柔中很快便睡去了。

2  
听着怀里男人的轻鼾，三笠在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，每当他像现在这样需要自己时，她都会很满足。她之前觉得这个男人离她很遥远，是自己永远也追不上的那种。但这几次，当她见过他的脆弱后，便觉得两人的距离微妙地近了些——她知道由此产生的亲近感或许很卑微，但心里总是抑制不住地欣慰，也很享受这种被需要的感觉。她思索了很多，梳理着他们二人之间的关系，如果说之前只是自己心中抱着一分微弱的念想，而今却莫名有了种看得见摸得着的期待。近来她总是在害怕，不知道如果某天来自东洋的回信真的来了，自己会是何种表情，有时她甚至也会想，如果能一直这样跟艾伦生活下去也挺好的，日子也并没有那么难熬……繁杂的思绪中，她毫无防备地被困意侵袭，也不知道自己究竟有没有真的睡着，她似乎看到了东洋的来信，又像是看到了国安局的灰色制服，还看到了她自己与艾伦赤裸着相拥亲吻，而身旁却站着一个审判者……各种景象纠缠在一起，她想要逃离，却只能从这个噩梦跳跃到另一个更糟糕的幻象。等她终于惊醒时，已经浑身是汗，她发觉艾伦还在身边，庆幸地紧紧搂住了他——稍微定了会儿神她才发现艾伦身上也是湿漉漉的，被窝里一阵潮热的气息。她伸出胳膊取来床头的毛巾帮艾伦擦干了身上的汗，拨开他前额的碎发用嘴唇试着他脑门的温度。他似乎已经退烧了，三笠松了口气，钻进了他的怀里。  
艾伦被她的动作弄醒了，这晚他睡得很踏实，感觉身子已经不再冷了，也没有那么乏力了。  
“几点了……”他含混地问。  
“估计四五点的样子……”三笠在他怀里幽幽地答道。虽然没有看表，屋里也黑黢黢一片，但她大概也能猜到，这几个月来她常常在这个时点从梦中惊醒，有时还会泪流满面——只不过从前，她总是孤零零一个人，想到这，她又下意识地往艾伦怀里钻了钻。  
“麻烦你了……你这一晚都没睡踏实吧……”他小声嘟囔着。  
“没事的……”  
“我还是回我那屋吧，我在这挤着你也不舒服……”  
“别！”她小声叫着，“求你了，陪陪我好吗……”  
艾伦有些惊着，定了片刻，然后便将手臂环过了女孩的后背轻轻拍着。但三笠却并没想只是安安分分地躺在他怀里，她的手开始沿着他脊背的线条游走。他彻底清醒过来了。  
“三笠，你别这样……”  
三笠的手指本已滑到了他尾骨下端的敏感地带，听到他的话便停了下来，然而为时已晚。艾伦感到某种欲望已经渐渐在体内形成，无法阻挡了。意识到这个，他稍稍松开了手臂，夹紧了双股。  
“你好好再睡会儿，等下白天还要上班……”  
“嗯……”三笠只是支吾地应了一声。  
艾伦紧紧闭上了眼睛，想要把这来的不是时候的情欲尽快逼退。他向来不是个会刻意压制欲望的人，但近来却不自知地渐渐习得了克制。  
“艾伦……”三笠又发出微弱的声音，“没事的，离天亮还有时间……”  
她弱小的声音于他却是莫大的引诱。“什么啊……”他只是嘟哝着。漆黑的房间中两人都无法看清对方的情绪，但却也多亏了这阴暗的掩饰才得以面对真实的自我。  
“昨晚……”沉默了一会儿，艾伦先开口，“真的抱歉……”  
三笠没有马上答话，像是装作陷入了昏睡一样，但她知道自己比什么时候都更清醒。  
“是我该抱歉，让你生病了……”她贴着他的胸膛轻声说了句。  
“不是你的错，我前两天就有些不大舒服了……”他停顿了几秒，“倒是你……我把你弄疼了是吗……”  
三笠脸红了，所幸艾伦看不到，“没有……”  
艾伦觉得两人的话题似乎已然偏离了初衷，他们好像都在默契地刻意回避着最想对对方说出的话。她太年轻了，什么都还没有经历过，有太多可以自由选择人生的机会，他也曾宁要痛苦甚于占有她，却没想到竟是自己在关键时刻变得软弱……  
“你有没有觉得又冷起来了？”三笠小声问，往艾伦身上蹭了蹭。男人叹了口气，没再乱想，重又搂上女孩，手指穿插进她的发间揉弄着。三笠抬起了头，用嘴唇搜寻到对方的嘴唇，轻轻含了上去，用舌头小心翼翼地撬开他紧闭的牙关。轻柔的浅吻中，某个时刻，男人心里的冰山再次在女孩煽动的欲火中融化。他侧过脸吻她，紧贴的唇瓣如扇面绕着扇轴展开般旋转着，他用力突入她的口腔，身子也顺势压了上去。两人在被子覆盖的狭小空间中相互禁锢着彼此的身体，舌尖缠绕交换着体液与气息，赤裸的肌肤相触变得异常温热，像要带着对方一同燃尽。因为感冒，艾伦的鼻息很粗重，激烈的深吻已让他有些喘不上来气，所以他及时地抽离出来，把被子掀开一丝缝隙大口呼吸着。  
“艾伦，你没事吧……”虽然已经开始被情欲所控制，三笠依然轻声关切。  
“我、没事……”艾伦一边喘着一边说，之前所有的矜持与犹豫他都不在乎了，死结一样的感情根本无需打理，只消一丁点儿火星就能彻底点燃，只要踏出了那步，周围的一切便也都不再重要了。他猛地扑回那副带给他无限悸动的身体，啃咬上女孩的脖颈。她发出暗哑的一声，指甲抓上了男人的后背，她此前从未有过这样的经验，昨晚也全是顺从着艾伦的引导。似是想尽力做些挣扎来证明自己的存在感，她循着小说里的情节试着予以些回应，当艾伦舔舐着她的耳朵时，她用力抬起脖子啃咬上了男人的肩膀，他本能地抽搐了一下。  
“我咬痛你了吗？”  
“没有，”艾伦顿了顿，“我想让你咬……”  
三笠恍了神，艾伦见她没有要继续的意思，便向她的躯干行进，好不让她偃旗息鼓，他暴雨一样的吻又一次开启了她性欲的开关。他的动作虽然爆裂，却有一双灵巧的手，在猛烈碰撞的间隙悄然溜到了她大腿之间，拨开了蚌肉的两片，轻柔挑弄着那个敏感的顶点，很快，她便觉得双腿酸软了起来，膝盖尽力张开屈起，脚趾无助地勾着床单，强烈的欢乐让她闭上了双眼。他将一根手指沿着她已变得潮润的洞口挤了进去反复滑着，接着又是第二根，他轻巧地勾弄着、扩张着她狭窄的小穴，女孩忍不住呻吟了起来，她讶异于男人竟能在粗鲁的亲吻和吸啜中，还能让这个动作的细微精妙、行之无误，不知不觉间她浑身上下每一寸肌肤都已难以避免地屈服于这个性爱方面很内行的男人。如果说之前是她在主动给予他温情，那么此刻便到了他回报的时候，彼此的坦诚已无需落到言语的层面，他们已安心地将心意交付给肉体，按照意欲去寻求、去索取、去给予，一切都是刚刚好，冗余的杂念全都被急水湍流般的欲望裹挟而去、涤荡得彻彻底底。  
三笠迷离之际，艾伦已撑起身体，一只手拨开着她额前的碎刘海儿，轻轻地爱抚着，此时她的身体软绵绵的，像麻醉了似的进入了毫无防备的姿态，没有一丝紧张和矜持。阴暗中，他注视着她泛着微光的脸庞，涌出了满腔怜爱，任平时怎样的硬冷都不能无动于衷。他瞄准了这个完美的时刻，将自己粗大硬挺的性器从润滑的洞口一贯到底。  
“啊……”女孩发出暗哑深沉的一声轻叫，五官微微纠结在了一起，虽说没有昨晚那么痛苦，但少不更事的下体尚无法自然地承受这样庞然的侵入物。  
艾伦没有马上进行下一步的动作，他停顿了半晌，抵上了女孩的额头，“现在好些了吗？”  
三笠的眉头稍微舒展了一些，轻轻嗯了一声，男人便放开了动作。起初力道很轻，床垫和被子也很松软，女孩不满足于这份柔和得近乎虚幻的感受，臀部开始一耸一耸地试图迎合男人的抽插。  
“没事，你别动……”  
三笠听到艾伦低沉的命令后静了下来，把自己全然交给他。不知是不是生病的缘故，艾伦的动作比昨晚温和得多，轻缓又微妙地研磨着内壁的褶皱，也挑拨着三笠敏感的神经。她此前对于性的认知仅流于纸面文字，初次体验也并不美好，而今晚男人徐缓温存的逐步挑弄却让交媾变成了一场欢爱，在这场探寻中，她的肉体也逐渐褪去了稚嫩，本真的原始性悄然苏醒。而亲眼目睹这一蜕变的男人则像是终于掌握了她的奥秘一样兴奋，病恙也无法抑制的性欲喷涌出来，他稳住了三笠的腰肢猛烈冲撞了起来，她狭窄的洞穴一次次收敛而重又被顶开，在某一瞬间突然迸发出波浪般的起伏震颤，肆意的叫声冲出了躯体的束缚释放出来。放荡的潮气也已不是这个小空间所能禁锢的了，艾伦倏地把被子掀过头顶，冰冷的空气猛然袭来，三笠感到自己胸前的皮肤上泛起了细小的疙瘩，便下意识地抓紧了撑在她两侧的艾伦的手腕。男人的性器被女人的细肉褶皱吸附勾引着，他张大口喘息，发出阵阵低吼，宛如刚降世的孩子承受不住霎时间强塞给他的冰冷空气——可也多亏了这分寒冷，才让他在崩坏边缘保持了丁点儿理智。他猛然抽出了急欲发泄的分身将精液全部喷射到三笠的肚皮上。  
他还在大口喘着，依然带着沉重的鼻音，女孩的呼吸也尚未平缓。过了会儿，艾伦摸到了扔在床头的毛巾帮三笠把身上粘稠的白色液体擦拭干净，又擦着自己还未完全疲软下来的性器。  
“对不起，把你的床弄脏了……”  
艾伦拿着毛巾准备下床，随即便被三笠坐起拦住了，“ 你快躺回来，不然又要着凉了。”她几乎是把艾伦强行按回床上的，然后一把将被子又盖过头顶，牢牢抱住了他。仅刚刚那么一会儿，两人的身体又变得冰凉起来，相拥着忍不住抖了起来。  
“你等下是不是该上班了？”  
“嗯。没关系，再睡会儿吧，我有闹铃。”  
两人面贴着面低语着。  
“白天你就在床上休息吧，我起床会把热水烧好，把壶和药都放在床头，你记得按时吃。我等下给你找几件宽大点的衣服出来，你应该也合适，如果冷了就穿上，下床活动也穿厚点，不要总是光着脚踩来踩去。如果你实在难受，记得打电话到咖啡馆找我，电话号码我一会儿也给你留张字条……”  
艾伦默默听着三笠的叮咛，没再发出一声辩驳或是客气的拒绝——他只觉得很暖。  
“……以后，你也住在这屋好了……”三笠又小声补充了句，如果不仔细听都无法辨识她的话语。  
“嗯。”艾伦同样模糊地答应了她。


	11. 明天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要明天还没有到来，他们就可以继续躲避在今日的安乐中。

1  
打字机最后的尾音宣告着他们近三周以来工作的阶段性的胜利，三笠将手落到膝上，望向正在床上坐着的艾伦，露出欣慰的一笑，男人没有说话，只是回望着她，眼神变得格外清澈。  
《失败者》的剧本终于完成了，明天艾伦会照例将稿件存进梅斯基尔希银行的保险柜等阿妮来取，她做事一向妥当，他们从明天起只需要静静等待着发表出版就好了。回想整个剧本创作过程都还算顺利——除了中途二人闹了点小插曲——不过从那之后他们就变得亲密了起来，写作也比往常高效了很多。当然这还要感谢莱纳——前不久艾伦终于决定加入莱纳牵头的丛书编撰项目组，他也由此拿到了文化局的工作通行证，可以自由出入他们的内部图书馆，无需任何“向导”便能获取他想看到的一切。他凭借着小伎俩“借”了几本当今市面上买不到的书回家，这些都为他们的写作提供了很好的素材。  
三笠迅速整理好了稿件，完成了收尾工作，端着打字机走向床尾。  
“我来吧，那儿灰大。”艾伦光脚下了床，此时女孩已经掀开床单一角蹲了下去。那晚后，艾伦着了凉生了场病，也由此顺理成章地搬来了三笠的卧室与她同住，也真的像夫妻一样生活了。  
“哎你别光着脚，地上凉……”她看着男人埋怨了一句，“我来就好。”  
三笠没等着艾伦反应过来便抱着打字机钻进了床底，挪开了两块活动的地板塞了进去——这是艾伦不久前专门为了藏匿这台打字机所改造的暗格。女孩的动作很轻巧，很快就把那个小密室重新布置好了，但刚一从床底出来就被男人抱住了腰。  
“哎呀——”三笠娇嗔一声，“你快回到被窝里去，不然又着凉了，你的病才刚好……”  
男人不想再听她唠叨，吻如雨点般落下封住了她的口，“……好了……我们一起回床上……”三笠在一个个吻的间隙从男人的怀里挣出，伸手扶着床沿直起了身子，但下一秒又被艾伦按倒在了床上，她趁艾伦还没有找好平衡又灵巧地从缝隙中钻出翻身压上了男人。  
“你一直都这么不注意，所以才生病，还拖着老也好不利索……”  
“……你怎么这么啰嗦，这些天你都说了多少遍了……而且我都好了嘛，你管我这么多干嘛……”  
“我好歹也是你妻子好嘛……”三笠狡黠一笑，手托着脑袋撑在了他身侧。  
“又不是合法的……”艾伦想都没想便笑了出来，脱口而出。三笠立刻变了脸色，她一把捏住了他的鼻子。  
“你干嘛——”艾伦叫了一声，拍开了她的手。  
“我不许你这么说……”三笠小声嘟哝了一句，然后平躺回去。的确，她连自己的身份都是假的，更别说跟艾伦的关系，这些天同他的亲密相处，竟让她渐渐迷幻，分不清什么是真什么是假了。  
“哟，小姑娘，你还生气了？”艾伦见她不再吱声，便撑过了她头顶，定定瞅着她。  
三笠垂着眼，没看他也没有说话。看着她一脸落寞，艾伦伸出食指刮了下她的鼻子，三笠又侧过了脸故意不看他。  
“你这是干什么……今晚应该好好庆祝一下嘛……”艾伦把脸贴了上去，吻了她面颊一下。三笠只是微微噘着嘴，依然默不作声。艾伦接着吻她，他知道她的心和耳根子都软得很，只消稍稍的撩拨就能融化成水。果不其然，她很快就在男人炽烈的吻中变得不再紧绷。  
“哎哟——”艾伦痛苦地吸了口气，捂住了自己的后腰，“你掐我干什么……”  
“让你乱说话……”三笠小声埋怨着。  
艾伦望着她，微微蹙起了眉头，但不消一秒便又舒展开来。他淡淡地笑了下，拍了拍三笠的脸蛋，又吻了上去。这段时间，他们的关系连同生活确实发生着悄然的变化，无论是名义上的还是实质上的，但他们都默契地不谈论过去，也不谈论将来，只是安居于这风雨之下暂且宁静的巢穴，或许他们都还没有足够的勇气面对现实，但也都不得不承认，有时怯懦与逃避的确能给人更畅快的欢愉。

悄然发生变化的也不止艾伦和三笠两人，还有藏匿于他们看不见的角落的监听者。  
两人对话停止，监听器此时传来的只有衣物摩擦的窸窣和男女偶尔的喘息呻吟，让摘下了耳机，拿过扣在一旁的书继续读了起来——他知道通常这种时候，后半夜就不再会有什么对他有用的信息可听了，这种时候他宁可选择默默读书。上次从艾伦那里“借”来的波德莱尔的诗集已经读完了——说起这个，那两人还差点发现了这本书的“失踪”，但他们都误以为是对方“藏”起来了又羞于开口发问。每回想到这个，让都会忍不住笑出声。之后他又从两人的对话中听到了些其他的书名，他跟着他们的推荐从图书馆借了些来，他都不记得自己到底有多少年没读过书了，有时一些大部头确实让他读着很吃力，可他却也很享受这样的阅读过程。  
此外，他还意外地从监听任务中得到了练习创作的机会——毕竟每天都要为了他们编写监听日志，既不能暴露他们的机密，又不能显得过于平淡无聊，让人觉得这对夫妇没有什么调查的价值。其实他近期一直在考虑该怎样合情合理地终止猎人行动，或许立刻阐述二人的“清白”、提出终止申请这样最好，但他前不久刚刚向弗洛克递交了工作计划变更申请，如果太快撤销行动恐怕也会引起他的怀疑。另外，他监听了他们创作剧本的全程，便忍不住地想为这部作品保驾护航——与其说是为了保护那两人，他觉得这更像是他自己想要去这么做的，他想要让一些不同的声音在这个世界上产生回响。他并不认为自己与那两人是志同道合的，但至少在这件事上，他们已逐渐成为了同谋。为了确保他们的计划能顺利不出纰漏，他还对艾伦在公寓外的活动进行了监视，除了花神咖啡馆，他发现他还时常出没于一家叫罗里昂黛的爵士酒吧和梅斯基尔希银行，他觉得艾伦的行径与目的自己大概已经了然于心了。目前看来，唯一比较令人担心的还是他们现在使用的那台打字机，他只知道他们现在每次用完都会把它藏起来，他至今还不确定其型号，之后还需要找个机会去查清楚并“帮”他们销毁。也许，等他们的剧本顺利出版发表、所有的“遗留问题”也一并解决后，他就会安心地弱化并终止猎人行动吧，但到时又该采取怎样的形式呢？他突然又开始纠结了起来，每每想到这些问题都心乱如麻，也不知道他这套把戏到底还能玩多久，或许这种逃避的好日子就要到头了……  
他深吸了一口气，靠回椅背，闭目放空着。很快，他就又安定了下来，继续读起书，“渎职”的罪恶感如今已不像往常那样困扰他了。他很享受躲在这个阴暗的监听室中，这里是他逃避现实、表现真实自我的唯一安乐所。该来的总会来，但管他呢，多想无益，他早就没有回头路了。  
没有回头路了——同处一个世界、却彼此并不真正了解的三人都是这样，都在极尽所能享受暴风雨前最后的平静，尽尝从压抑的未来中赊来的最后一滴甘甜。

2  
让环顾着艾伦和三笠的卧室，还没决定该从哪里开始搜起。这里比他上次来的时候杂乱了很多，被单和天鹅绒毯子凌乱地半垂在床上，衣物扔了一地，一看就是艾伦的。他走上前踢了脚扔在地上的上衣，都没顾着再把它归回原地，反正房间都够乱了，那两人估计是察觉不到这点细微的变化的。  
这天下午艾伦出门去了梅斯基尔希银行，应该是去存放稿件了，之后他没有直接回家，而是绕去了花神咖啡馆。让猜测他短时间内并不会离开，便径直去了他们的公寓进行搜查。据他的推测，那两人后来应该都是在卧室完成写作的，打字机很有可能就藏在这间房中。他先检查了衣柜和书桌处的每个角落，仔细地敲着每一块地板查看是否有暗格。这间卧房的陈设很简单，就算被艾伦弄得乱七八糟，搜查的难度应该也不会太大。他大概笃定打字机没有藏在书桌和衣柜附近，那么接下来就是那张床。他跪在地上望了过去，那是张铁架床，上面压着厚重的床垫，如果打字机真在那附近，很有可能会被压在床垫里面，或是床下——那里也有空间，只不过以他的身形钻进去得费点劲。  
让沉浸在一丝不苟的敏锐侦查中，全然没有留意到公寓门口悄然发生的变化，门口钥匙锁孔转动的声响彻底将他从游离世外的状态中拉回了现实，像强大的电流穿过一样瞬间打了个激灵。他一下子警觉得像条猎犬一样，竖起耳朵确认刚刚听到的不是幻觉。没错，那脚步和动作的声响，是他们无误——他们还是一起回来的，明明不应该的，艾伦并没有在花神咖啡馆待多久，况且这也并不是三笠下班的时间。但现在并不是时候想这种问题，让丢下了拿在手中的枕头，下意识向四周看了下，心跳快到了极点，跑是肯定来不及了，他甚至无暇让自己保持清醒的思维。  
“门给你打开了，那我走了。”是三笠的声音。  
“哎你那么着急干什么，陪我待会儿嘛……”艾伦嘟囔着。  
“我还要上班呢……哎你干什么……”一阵衣物摩擦的声音，连带玄关处柜子碰撞的声音。  
“就待一会儿嘛……”  
“一会儿是多久啊……”三笠依然小声回绝着。  
“你……”  
紧跟着便是更剧烈的喘息和粗暴的动作带起的声响。  
让稍微松了口气，甚至顾不上那两人此刻在做什么，听声音应该还停在玄关，他只是庆幸他们没有直接进屋，还有时间来应对。他身形太高大了，恐怕衣柜和床底下藏着都有些麻烦。  
屋外男女的喘息呻吟越发沉重急促，似乎并没有要进屋的意思。让扶了下额头，紧皱着眉头，他最恨碰到这样的事情，如山一般压迫而来的尴尬几乎替代了失措紧张，他只想尽快逃离。他觉得那两人已然沉浸在自己的世界中，短时间是不会回房间了。他看了眼窗子，安静又迅速地走了过去。这间卧室面向的是一条少有人经过的小巷，他看了眼窗外，现在下面也没有人。他尽可能小声地打开了窗户，玄关处的那两人应该不会察觉到。他把头探出去，窗户下沿的楼体上有一排凸出来的墙围，勉强可以踩上去，不远处就是水管，顺着它应该可以平稳落地——还好这两人只是住在三层，这次才可以侥幸逃脱。  
“你怎么还随身带着这个啊……”女孩的声音带着娇喘又传了过来，他们大概还停留在玄关。  
“我刚买回来的……家里都没了……”  
让向门口望了一眼，啧了一下，头皮发麻得厉害，他真是一秒钟都不想多待了，那俩人也是铁定不会过来了。他将身子迈出了窗台，从外面将窗子微微合上。锁是没法锁了，但也没关系，这还得多亏艾伦平日的不拘小节，之前三笠就因为他忘记关窗户抱怨过好几次。他小心翼翼地踩在狭窄的墙围上，背靠着墙壁，用手扶着一步一步挪向旁边的水管，冷汗已经从额头上流淌下来了。他摸到了水管，小心地转过身扒住，整个人死死箍住管道，慢慢地滑到了地上。  
他起身拍了拍身上的沉入，乍一转身，突然见到一个抱着皮球的小男孩一脸惊讶地盯着他。他吓了一跳，但依旧面不改色，接着拍了拍衣服打算若无其事地离开。  
“你为什么会从那里下来呀？”  
让刚一转身，就听见小孩稚气的声音在身后响起。他扭过头，那小孩脸上露出疑惑的神情。让没有理他，面色冰冷。  
“你是坏人吗？坏人才会走窗户……”  
“不是。”他冷淡地回答，几乎是脱口而出。  
“那你是ECHO的人吗？ECHO的人也都是坏人……”  
让蹙了下眉，惊诧于小孩居然能这样无畏地说出那个名词。很显然，小孩子哪里懂得这些事情，如果能讲出这样的话，必然是有大人无意的“教唆”，他们有很多案子都是从小孩子身上找的突破口。  
“你父母……”职业直觉让他下意识地就想去问孩子父母的名字，但话没说完便犹豫了。  
“我父母怎么了？”孩子的大眼睛无邪地望着他。  
“你父母没在管你吗？”他最终还是没有去问，“赶紧回家吧，外面也不安全……”  
男孩依然疑惑地望着他，让明白，这样的小孩子所看到的世界注定与他不同。  
他转身离开了。他所看到的世界大概也慢慢变得与原来有所不同了吧，他在“坏人”的世界待了太久了，还不确定自己是否做好了准备去迎接全新的世界。刚刚那男孩问他是不是坏人，他否定得斩钉截铁，那他又算得上一个好人吗？他甚至觉得自己没资格这样说。那他到底算什么样的人呢……

3  
“……你怎么这么多麻烦事儿……”艾伦随意地倚在浴室的门框上，声音懒懒的，又有些不耐烦。  
三笠没有理他，自顾自认真地涂抹着润肤乳。她身上只裹了一条浴巾，把脚踩在浴缸上，纤长的手指一遍遍在光洁细腻的小腿上滑行，又掠过大腿，隐于根部的一小截臀部在这样轻柔的力道下微颤着，却怎么也不肯多裸露出一寸。她将多余的乳霜擦拭在颈上，所有展露在外的肌肤都泛出了莹白的柔光。她走回水池边，准备拿起吹风机把半湿的头发继续吹干，却不经意地瞥到了靠在门边的男人直勾勾盯着她的目光，她投去了一个怨念的眼神，便又转头忙起了自己的事情。  
她很清楚，他是又等不及了，自从他们两人近期突飞猛进地变得亲密熟络之后，他就总是这样，像是精力和欲望总是消耗不尽似的，这是她此前从没想到的。说起来，她并没有不喜欢，还常常很享受，但越是如此，便越让她觉得不安，这一切都来得太突然又太猛烈了。艾伦每次做完爱都入睡得很快，她却不一样，每当那时她都会陷入一种不可言说的焦虑——这并不是没缘由的。事后的清醒状态总是很可怕，她会回想起这几个月来发生的一切伤心悲痛的事情，以及隐匿于未来不确定的危险，一想到这些便觉得现在的每一分欢乐都像是可耻的逃避和罪过，连喉咙都会泛出一股血腥味儿。至于艾伦的想法，她难以确定，以前她只觉得他是个冰冷克制的人，近来却炽烈得像团火，可这样突然的转折并没有让她觉得温暖，有时她觉得他对自己更像是饥渴和凶狠的掠夺，很难在其中寻得一点让她安心的东西，越是沉迷便越是不安。  
三笠陷于沉思中，吹风机聒噪的声响下，她丝毫没发现艾伦已经悄然溜到了她身后，他冰凉的手顺着她大腿内侧向上掠去，她不禁打了个冷战，猛一回头，开关也没顾上关，男人被猛烈的热风突然打在脸上，下意识地停止了动作。  
“干嘛啊……”男人缩了下下巴埋怨着。  
“应该是我问你……”三笠也没好气地怪他，一边关上了吹风机。  
“还没习惯嘛，又不是没这样过……”女孩转过身子，艾伦又从后面搂上了她的腰。  
“你再等我一会儿……”她没看他，只是望着已拭去了水雾的镜子淡淡地说。  
男人看着镜中的映像，“你太慢了也……”手已经不自觉托上了她的胸脯抓揉着。  
“你等我把头发吹干了……”说着，三笠便没管他，直接打开了吹风机，男人又被这声响吵得不自觉地一缩，却没有撒开抱着她的手。三笠习惯了他这种类似树袋熊的动作，只是低头微微俯身，在热风下拨乱着半干的头发，任由艾伦的手伸进浴巾下摆在她大腿上乱摸。  
她吹好了头发，刚放下吹风机，艾伦就拽住了浴巾一角迅速而粗暴地扯了下来。三笠似乎对他的举动早有准备，在浴巾脱离身体的一瞬，一个反手又将浴巾掀起正正好甩在了男人的脸上，而当他回过味儿，从蒙在头上的织物中挣脱出来时，三笠已经飞速地取过放在旁边的睡袍套上了身，站在旁边忍不住窃笑起来。艾伦吃了瘪，啧了一声，三笠却没有因此停下，又抢过了浴巾，狠狠地揉搓擦拭着男人还带着潮气的湿发。  
“每次让你把头发吹干了再出去，你都不听。”  
“你这个人怎么这么唠叨，跟我妈似的……”艾伦一边不耐烦地嘟囔一边由着女孩按着他，又拿起了吹风机。  
三笠一边帮艾伦吹着头发，一边让刚刚沉重紧绷的心绪松弛下来，她总是这样，在沉沦、清醒、沉沦、清醒的循环中反复摇摆，她很清楚这样是不对的，却又不得不依赖于这本能、简单、愚蠢，而又极其鲜活强烈的欲望，无力逃脱，安然自得。

“艾伦，有时候你有没有觉得我们的关系就像成真了一样？”  
艾伦将她压在床上，她在他身下幽幽地问了一句。男人瞬间停止了动作，双手撑在她两侧，表情凝滞了。这个问题，其实三笠想问很久了。这些日子，他们一起写作，愉快地做爱，但却对这个简单又复杂的话题避而不谈。三笠曾经开玩笑地自称他的妻子——其实无论是名义上还是事实上，他们都是像爱人一样相处的，可一旦认真考虑这个问题，两人都不免变得有些微妙了。  
“怎么了……”艾伦愣了一会儿，声音低沉得几乎无法辨识。  
三笠将手臂环住他的后颈，把他向自己拉拢，“你有没有想过，我们可以一直像这样，一直在一起……”  
艾伦凝望着她的脸，没有说话，只是轻轻抚摸着她的头发。三笠看着他的绿瞳里折射出的清澈的流波，分明是一种祈愿，却欲言又止，仅咫尺之距像是隔了无形的鸿沟。  
她将他揽入了自己的怀里，“如果可以，我们一起走好吗？或者一起留下来……”  
她抚摸着他细软的长发，在他耳边轻柔地说。艾伦深埋在三笠的肩窝，她能感受到他沉重的气息，却没能从他那里得到言语的答复。寄往东洋的家书已经有两个多月了，按照阿妮的话说，回信应该就快到了，可现在每多挨过一天她都会多一分忐忑，如今亲人的信于她而言恐怕并不再有慰藉，更多的倒像是一种审判——她知道迟早会来，却不知何时会来，只能在将至未至的恐怖中煎熬着。相反，这个从四个月前就让她觉得处处潜藏着危险的地方如今却让她觉得异常安心，让她萌生出了一种想要在这里继续生活、真正地生活的欲望。  
半晌，艾伦离开了她的怀抱躺回了自己那侧，一言不发，有几次三笠想要稍稍侧过头看看他，都因为没有勇气而止住了。其实三笠明白，无论是前者还是后者，她都根本不可能从艾伦那里得到任何爽快的答复，事实上他所有的迟疑和忧虑也正是困扰着她的东西。可她与艾伦不同的是，就算陷于同样的绝境她也能比他多一份温和，这便让她得以在最暗的夜里也能依稀看到些微光。  
三笠将手搭在了旁边的男人的手上，它又恢复了冰冷的常态。他手背上的皮肤很薄，骨骼都清晰分明，她依然没有转头看他，只是将手绕到了他手心底下，与他十指相扣。艾伦的手指微微颤了一下，随即也紧紧握住了她。两人就静静地躺着，没有看向对方，也没有说一句话，男人的手却在她的紧握下逐渐恢复了温度。  
三笠翻身一跃，压在了艾伦身上，捧着他的脸端详着，他刚刚流露出的感情又被收进了淡漠的外壳。这个男人离她又近又遥远，她不禁生出了一丝怜悯，像是知道了答案，同时也已不再需要答案了，只要明天还没有到来，他们就可以继续躲避在今日的安乐中，静静看着时间走进存在，等候未知桩桩件件落入确定之臼。  
“没关系……”三笠伏在艾伦的耳边细语，没缘由地，不知是在同他讲，还是在对自己讲。  
说完，她便在他耳后吻了上去，伸出舌尖轻轻挑弄，将他的耳垂含进了嘴里温柔地抿着，听着男人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。她向下行进着，狠狠地在他脖颈上吸啜出一个个鲜红的印子，将潮湿的气息从领口灌进他的身体。一双灵巧的手掀开他的上衣探进去，顺着肌肉的线条抚摸着，向上游走，停留在胸前两个凸起的小点上反复揉搓。艾伦闭紧双眼，张口喘着，沉吟着，双手不自觉地抚上了她的背，用力抓揉着她的衣料向上掀过她的头顶，三笠顺势从衣物中解脱了出来。她又轻巧地从他身上弹起，从他上衣的下摆中钻了进去，用舌尖微妙地玩弄着他敏感的肌肉。男人阵阵颤栗着，一边在她光滑的脊背上摩挲着，感受着她柔软的胸脯蹭着他腹部的皮肤。随着她悄然地下滑，他的手也渐渐到了她的发间轻轻揉着，女孩拉下他的裤子，巨根昂然挺立出来。她从根部向上舔舐着，在粉红色的龟头上打着圈，辅以手指交错的安抚，随即又将整个家伙含入口中，行之无误地套弄着。艾伦不住地发出一声声深重的呻吟，迷离中，他伸出手摸索着床头柜，却怎么也没法精准地碰到。  
三笠离开了他的分身，支起身子，帮他拉开了床头的抽屉，在里面摸着要找的方形小袋子。艾伦也坐了起来，脱下了上衣，又把扯到半截的裤子蹬掉。三笠取出东西回到他身边，将套子熟练地给他戴上。她抬头，他们不经意地四目相对，她发现他的眼神又变得生动了起来，他似乎还愣了一下，下一秒便捧住她的脸吻上她的樱唇。这还是他们这晚第一次接吻，却都沦陷在了这样清淡的温存中，两片柔情像水银一样融合在一起，心头的不安都被渐渐拂去，他们全然沉浸到了幸福之中，气息也变得越来越热烈和果决了。激吻的间隙，三笠跨到艾伦的身上，扶住他已变得无比坚硬的分身坐了下去。  
“嗯……”下体突然被灌满，三笠发出一声暗哑的呻吟，艾伦也在被温润包裹的瞬间叹出深重的气息，敏感的分身立刻陷入了迷醉。他急于抓住有形的肉体好让自己确信这样的幸福并非虚幻，他搂住了三笠的背，描画着她脊背的骨节和蝴蝶骨的形状。三笠又吻上他，放肆地在他的口腔里侵犯掠夺，一边上下扭动着腰肢，吸附绞紧他的分身，性器在这若即若离的动作中融合得更加紧密。她难得在性事上占据主导，不免渐而生起了骄矜之气，却又在几乎要宣告胜利的瞬间被觉醒了兽性的男人反扑。他把她按倒在床尾，调整了自己的姿势，捞着她的膝弯将她拢近自己，对着绽放大开的双腿，重又将性器挺入了她的身体，扶着她的腰胯像激涛一样有节奏地律动着。他们这晚没有关灯，他便得以看着三笠无力地摊开双臂，表情慢慢变得放荡迷醉起来，呻吟如泛滥的洪水在整间房中荡漾。她面上的红潮向下晕染直至胸脯，乳头缩成了双峰尖端鲜红欲滴的小粒儿玛瑙，浑圆的乳房在激烈的冲撞中荡出微妙的波浪，雪白的胴体在桃红的雾霭中泛起细汗，晶亮得更加淫荡了。艾伦一面欣赏着这绝妙的肉体一面自觉罪孽深重，却不可避免地沉耽于将这副身子占为己有的满足感中。不讲明天，是他当初陷入与三笠的感情的前提，而今更是一切的立足点，无论他们到底将从哪一个明天堕入绝望，只要这夜还继续着，欢愉就不会终止。她下体的阵阵震颤像是源于地心，他无暇顾及自己为了这短暂的快乐将会遭到怎样的报应，只觉得尾骨忽然间变得僵硬，无可抑制地收紧，精液猛烈地从分身顶端喷涌出来。

“艾伦，如果未来有可能，我们可以成为真正的夫妻光明正大地生活下去吗？”  
事后，三笠从背后搂住艾伦，靠在他的背上轻声问。  
他没有回答，呼吸也难辨真假地均匀了起来。但他显然是听到了。


	12. 白痴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们是真的犯了罪才会遭此厄运吗？

1  
会议室里严峻紧张，弗洛克阴沉着脸听着组员的调查报告。让面色凝重，但与他人却不是出于同一种担忧。前几天，《战斗》杂志又一次“复活”，这次还直接出了个特刊，登出了一部叫《失败者》的戏剧作品，讲述了一个拥有预知未来能力的人明知终将失败却毅然选择流泪反抗的故事，里面有大量对当局的含沙射影。更过分的是，这部作品还在“对面”同期出版，两万册剧本很快销售一空，还有多家剧院在竞争首演这出剧的权利。而这部剧本的作者，和上次《战斗》与《信使》同时刊登的那篇掀起巨大波澜的文章作者正是同一人。  
“这个‘克鲁格’查清楚了吗？”弗洛克严肃地问。  
“还没有，这个名字目前也就发表了这两篇作品。”一个年轻女调查员干练地回答，“应该可以确定是假名，不排除是曾经登记在案的反动作家的新笔名。”  
“那如果从文字运用风格上做比对呢？”  
“已经派人去做了，只是如果没有明确的比对目标，恐怕效率会比较低。”  
弗洛克沉思了一会儿，转头看向让，“上次你不是说，在印刷厂安插了线人可以拿到原稿副本吗？”  
“我正要汇报。”让正色说。  
“情况如何？是手稿还是打字机文印稿。”  
“是文印稿件。”让说着便拿起一沓资料走向会议室前端，刚刚汇报的女调查员撤回到了自己座位。他将几张放大版的文稿碎片影印图贴到了白板上，一边指点着一边说，“鉴定报告今天刚刚拿到，这次的文稿很有可能是由格娄玛公司的雷枪牌打字机完成的。”  
“都有谁持有这种打字机？”  
“这种型号的打字机刚刚面市不久，目前国内的持有者还不算多，还没有登记在册的个人持有者。”  
弗洛克摸起了下巴，“那我们几个重点监视对象都用的什么打字机？比如那个记者，詹姆斯·芬顿？”  
“詹姆斯·芬顿用的是奥利维蒂公司生产的樱桃轴打字机。这台打字机通常出来的字体效果与雷枪牌有所不同……”让准备以白板展示的图片为例做详细的解释。  
“行了，既然不是就别说了……”弗洛克打断了他，“劳伦茨·丹普呢？那个大学教授。”  
“他用的是精英牌打字机。”  
弗洛克背靠回了椅背上抱起双臂嘟起嘴思考，让也不再发言。  
“对了，猎人行动的进展如何？”弗洛克话锋一转，“你监听的那个人，叫艾伦·耶格尔对吧，他用的什么打字机？”  
“他的话，用的是盾牌。不过有时他也会先写一遍手稿再用打字机打出来。”让面不改色。  
弗洛克皱着眉，看上去很无奈，“那个雷枪牌打字机长什么样？”  
“很小，大概像书本一样大，算是市面上能见到的最小机型了。”  
“几个重点监控对象的家里都找机会好好搜查一下。”弗洛克吩咐。  
“没问题。”  
“还有，有没有查到雷枪牌打字机的购买记录？或许可以从这里找突破口？”  
“已经派人去了，还需要一些时间。”让简短地回答。  
“好，辛苦。”弗洛克草草回了句，便转向了另一个干员，“‘对面’那边有没有什么情报，维尔纳？之前不是盯上了一个外国留学生疑似‘对面’的间谍吗？他都跟哪些人接触过？”  
“进展不算多，但也好歹有一点。”一个长着鹰钩鼻的光头男人走上前准备详细汇报，让便收好了资料退回了自己的座位。  
会议又持续了很久，分管各部分工作的负责人都对自己所能获取的情报做了详细的汇报，但对于“克鲁格”的身份依旧一筹莫展。  
“让，这两次的事情，你觉得暗中策划的人会是谁？”会后，弗洛克又把让叫住了，示意他单独留下来。  
让怔了下，随即认真地回答，“不好说，从各个组的工作进展来看，暂时还没有能派上用场的证据。”  
弗洛克沉默了一会儿。  
“让，猎人行动进展到底如何？刚刚我都没有仔细问。”弗洛克极力装作漫不经心地提起。  
“老样子。”  
“还是没什么进展吗？”弗洛克皱起眉。  
“嗯。监听记录我还是每天上报，你可以查看。”  
弗洛克表情转变为了狐疑，“让，你为什么要在这么一个不确定的目标上耗这么多精力？耶格尔就没有提到过什么或者做过什么怪异的事情吗？”  
“如果有，我会没记录吗？”让镇静地作答。  
弗洛克盯着他，“对，你说的对，你已经是我们最优秀的特工之一了……”他停顿了一下，低头整理起自己的文件，“但是我有种直觉，我觉得这个‘克鲁格’就在我们的视线范围之内，我不觉得能搞出这么大动静的人我们此前一点都没有留意到……”  
“你这么确信吗？凭直觉办事可不像你，你以前不是一直对我靠直觉侦查嗤之以鼻吗？”让冷淡地说。  
弗洛克又抬起头愣了一秒，表情有些微妙，“是嘛？也许是我多疑了吧……”他又顿了顿，“但你也给我竖起耳朵好好听，猎人行动总不能一丁点儿收获都没有吧？”  
“好的。”让简略地应声，随后他们便散了。  
让的心思根本没在弗洛克的话上，这次造成轰动的事件本是他早就知道的，也是他充分准备过如何应对的。他飞快地赶回了办公室，现在他更在意的是马可刚刚给他送来的关于三笠第二次的背景调查报告，他还没来得及看。  
不过让近来一系列的细微变化，弗洛克不是感觉不到，他其实早就对猎人行动产生质疑了，只不过当时他质疑的是行动的价值，而今想来他觉得其中可能隐藏着一些蹊跷之处。他坐在办公室里思来想去，依然无法确定让究竟哪些地方有些古怪。  
沉思了许久，他叫来了秘书让她帮忙调来了猎人行动从开始到现在的全部资料。

2  
蔡泽维斯先生，您好，  
疏于执笔，我感到十分痛苦和惭愧，但若非走投无路，实在不愿开口向您乞求。我没有颜面见您，书面表达对我而言更容易一些。想必近来家族中的某位不安分的孩子发生的事情您也一定有所耳闻，此事令我十分恐慌。若被波及仅我一人受刑罚，我必无怨言，唯独担心妻小的安全，望您念在往日情分，在必要时拉她们一把，我的感激无以言表。  
我们搬至地下街已有月余，我不敢再查看自己的财产，它们是我养活妻小的仅有的依托。十年前我家也曾遭过一次重创，那时我们几乎倾家荡产，可这次，我已再无勇气和奢望重新振作。我每日都在为搬离故居前尚未处理的琐碎之事困扰，尽管我妻子向来深居简出、我小孩在学校的档案也已消除，但细胞无处不在，我不能保证这地面上的世界中是否还尚残余她们留下的、而日后还会带给她们麻烦的痕迹。我不堪忍受这样的重负，每一秒它都在碾压着我的灵魂，我想到，我一旦出事，恐怕间谍罪将避免不了，而那带给她们余生的只有无尽的麻烦与灾祸。原谅我此时的软弱，我承担不了这样的重任，甚至不敢想象今后的情景。可直至今天我依然困惑，为何世界、体制、生活一定要把我们逼到如此地步？我们是真的犯了罪才会遭此厄运吗？我想不明白，我从未感到自己犯过不利于国家不利于他人的罪行，那这到底错在谁呢？  
我仍然惭愧，我对自己将成为家庭的累赘的恐惧已然超出了对于死亡的恐惧，我有负我妻小，有负先生您。而今我已不愿为自己多求任何东西，唯愿您念妻小可怜，能对其施以援手。  
信就到此为止吧，恐怕再有一个小时，我又会为这封信羞愧难当了。  
您忠诚的，Z.J.A

这封写在一张残破的稿纸上的短信，是附在马可的密函中的，他上次调查报告中提到关于三笠还有一事的调查尚需时日，那指的大概就是关于她家庭背景的信息了。而这封信的笔者Z.J.A，应该就是三笠的父亲，据马可说，他应该是叫扎克·约翰·阿克曼。这个姓氏背后的含义，虽尚未对普通民众公开，但对安全系统的人而言却无人不知。利威尔·阿克曼，“自由之翼”的中坚人物，之前潜伏在当局的卧底，不知与这家姓阿克曼的人究竟有何种关联。马可的报告写得很隐晦，只是提到了Z.阿克曼曾于十年前向“自由之翼”暗中提供过一批物资，而从他在利威尔·阿克曼身份暴露后的一系列反常的举动中也可看出，这家人怕是多多少少与这类反动活动有些牵扯。更重要的是马可透露了“上头”已经留意到了这家人，尽管让已经确认三笠的父母已经离世，但三笠是否依然留有可被追查到的社会线索仍未可知，再考虑到国安局密集的线民网络，三笠身份的暴露恐怕也只是时间问题了。  
所有的麻烦事全都挤到一块了，让开始紧张了起来。弗洛克今天的表现显然是对他的监听工作产生了怀疑，“克鲁格”近期接连两次的行动影响都太过重大，尽管他做了充足的应对准备，但也深知自己保不了这对情侣太久了。而今三笠的身份似乎问题更大，再不斩断这团乱麻他恐怕都要自身难保了——或许已经来不及了，其实弗洛克如若真的想要他为此事负责，只需细细梳理过往的监听报告从中断章取义玩弄个字词即可定他的罪，这也是他向来最擅长的事情。从业多年，让从未像现在这般坐立难安、找不到解决一切问题的头绪。开弓没有回头箭，他一度后悔亲手开启了猎人行动，也后悔自己没有把持住秘密警察的“职业操守”，甚至还巴望着这对情侣能有点觉悟、回头是岸。归根到底都是他这该死的过分操心惹出的祸患，如果他从一开始就狠下心把这两人交待出去，怕是对谁都好。  
天已经黑了，让没有开灯。他在黑暗中沉默地坐了很久，紧皱着眉头挣扎着，过去两个多月发生的一切将他的生活无声中搅得天翻地覆，他原本以为自己已寻得了安宁之道，而今看来那只也是为了逃避现实而产生的幻觉。他难以避免地再次陷入了纠结，不知自己的所为是对是错。  
“为何世界、体制、生活一定要把我们逼到如此地步？我们是真的犯了罪才会遭此厄运吗？我不明白，我从未感到自己犯过不利于国家不利于他人的‘罪行’，那这到底错在谁呢？”  
三笠父亲信中的话叩击着他的心脏，他仿佛能听到一个走投无路的男人绝望的呼喊——而这也与他自己的声音莫名地重合了。  
某个瞬间他突然释然了——并非对现实困境的全然开解，而只是想把一切归于简单，跟随内心的声音去行动。从字里行间可以看出，三笠的父亲，大概是个很温和善良的人吧，他没有做坏事的觉悟，所以也缺少扛起重任的坚实的肩膀。而他不一样，他只是个坏人罢了，是曾把无数温和的人逼入绝境的坏人，但也正因如此，他才有了“作恶”的勇气和反抗的力量。  
他的眼睛已经习惯了房间的黑暗，他默默把那封密函揣进大衣，走出了屋子，他大概知道自己下一步该去哪了。

3  
这并不是让第一次来罗里昂黛酒吧，前不久他刚刚尾随艾伦来过两次，后来在监听的后半夜，确定那对情侣不会再有什么动静后，也自己来过几次。凭借着多年积累的职业敏锐度，他能嗅出这是个各路信息交集的接口，他大概能分辨出几位看着就是掮客模样的客人，当然，也记住了艾伦所对接的那个线人的模样。  
“嘿，这里没人吧？”让装作很有兴趣的样子拉开一个小个子金发女人身旁的座位径直坐下，然后招呼酒保要了一杯威士忌。  
“先生，我对您没兴趣。”女人头也没转，斜眼瞟了他一下，冷淡地说。  
“对我没兴趣，对生意该有兴趣吧？”让把头凑近了女人耳侧低声说。  
女人稍稍抬头望了他一眼，也凑到了他的耳旁，“对不起，我不做高风险的买卖。”  
“我还什么都没说，你怎么知道划不划算？”  
“哼，你替谁卖命？国安局？ECHO？”女人白了他一眼便扭过身子，背对着他。  
让一时有些无措，微微涨红了脸，他知道自己也没有掩饰的必要了。既然她敢这么说话，就一定不是普通的线人，他们以往的工作有相当一部分是靠着非正式雇员提供的情报完成的，但同这样不可威逼使其屈服的线民打交道，向来不是他所擅长的。  
酒保给让递来了他点的酒，他端着酒杯冷静了一下。  
“小姐，我看您可不像个头脑聪明会精打细算的人。”让又端着酒杯靠近了女人，她目光依然冰冷，似乎在示意男人快点滚蛋。  
“至少我的出价不会比耶格尔低。”让飞速地低声讲出了那个关键的名字，女人的眼睛开始变得凶狠起来，“啊你也别误会，我至少并不是站在他对立面的。还有，我也是带着诚意来的。”说着他从桌下给女人递了一个信封，“我希望您今晚就做出决定，这个事很紧急。”让的目光并没有看向女人，而是始终正视前方，讲话时也用酒杯虚掩着，不动声色。  
女人噌一下取走了信封，放进了提包，“你等下，我去趟洗手间。”

没一会儿女人便回来了。  
“ECHO的先生，您该不会是想倒贴钱把这样的东西硬塞给我吧？”  
让的目光示意她，正是此意。女人愣了几秒，然后把信封又从桌下塞回给了让，“这玩意你收好，我可不想摊上这档子麻烦事。”她语气依然冷淡，又带了一丝避之不及，然后她便掏出了一根烟点上。  
“小姐，我只是个来自底层勤勤恳恳的工蜂而已，又能耐你如何呢？我只是希望你能稍微提点一下当事人，这个买卖对你来说完全就是只赚不赔啊。”  
“问题就在这，对我来说只赚不赔，那你为什么又要做亏本买卖呢？先生，我真的看不懂您的动机啊……”女人向他凑过来，声音压得很低。  
让过了半晌才应声，“说来不怕您笑话，我也看不懂自己的动机……”他顿了顿，叹了口气，“大概我就是个白痴吧……”  
女人稍微怔了下，而后开始思忖着、细细打量眼前的男人。  
“既然你关心他们，为什么不自己去说……”她移开了视线，问得很轻，男人不得不侧耳才能听清。  
“因为……”让搜寻着字句，不知该如何表达自己，“可能我觉得自己没有脸面去说吧……”  
他说完无奈地笑了笑，转过了头。女人望着他的侧脸分了会儿神，久久也没有说话。  
“如果你真想做这笔买卖，明天中午十二点之前把钱存进这个账户，我只要现金。”女人一边说，一边从包里掏出纸笔写下了她的报价和账户信息，“我明白你没胆量来调查我。”把便签递给让时她又似叮嘱似警告地提醒了一句。  
让接过了便签，依然没有直视女人，“喂，小姐，您的动机又是什么呢？按我说，您做的亏本买卖也不少吧……”他的声音很是犹疑。  
女人哼了一声，把烟头按进了烟灰缸，“怎么总有人问我这样的问题……大概，我也是个白痴吧……”


	13. 会好的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来会变好的，对吗？

1  
“你都买了什么啊？”  
三笠盯着放在餐桌上的一个个牛皮纸袋子好奇地问。  
“买了点食材，还买了瓶酒。”艾伦一边拆着袋子一边说着。他拎出了一瓶酒，三笠拿起来细细打量这金黄清澈的液体，她从没喝过烈酒，对这些完全不懂，只能认出上面威士忌的字样。艾伦又从另一个袋子里依次翻出了面包、红啤梨，还有一些她叫不上名字的香料。  
“今晚我来做饭吧。”艾伦的声音难得轻快。  
三笠知道他为什么这么高兴，今天他们刚刚得到消息，《失败者》的剧本在对面已经顺利出版，不出两日，首批两万册便被抢购一空，还有很多剧院在竞争首演权，虽然无法亲眼看到他们共同创作的作品，也无法将喜悦的情绪向外人表露出来，但都默契地认可这是一个值得庆祝的胜利。  
“这是什么啊？”她指着一个单独的油纸包裹问。  
艾伦拆开包装，里面是一个小小的圆饼，外面还裹了一层细细的面粉一样的东西。“是布里奶酪。”他把小圆饼放到案板上，切下了一个小三角，外皮下包裹的，是像奶油一样的流心，三笠对这种构造感到很新奇。艾伦把那个小角递给她，示意她尝一尝。  
“诶，这个是奶酪吗？味道好奇怪……”三笠仔细地咀嚼品味着，眉头不自觉地皱了起来，“感觉不怎么甜也不怎么咸，也没什么奶味儿，怎么有点像生蘑菇……外面这层是淀粉吗？”  
“不是，是霉菌。”  
三笠稍微愣了一下，又不敢将惊讶的情绪表露得太明显。  
“就是这个味道。”艾伦也切下一小牙放进嘴里，“国内卖得比较少，以前我留学时出去玩吃过。”  
“是用来配酒吃的吗？”三笠又看了眼那瓶威士忌。  
“不是，我来给你做。”  
艾伦自顾自地忙活着，三笠能帮上忙的无非就是些洗洗切切的细碎事。她看着艾伦用黄油煎着面包片，又层层铺上了奶酪和红啤梨片，锅中渐渐弥漫出甜腻的香味。  
“这倒也不是多传统的吃法，只是以前有次去塞纳马恩短暂待过几天，在寄宿家庭尝过就学来了……”艾伦平静地讲述着之前留学时的见闻，三笠对这些从未听闻的东西很新奇，又羞于将自己的稚嫩和一无所知展露出来，只是撑在灶台上抿嘴浅笑着。  
“你这加的什么？”她望着艾伦随手抓起刚买来的绿色干碎香料洒在梨片上。  
“是干牛至。”  
“喔……”三笠只是应和了一声，眼中依然充满了好奇。  
“尝尝。”  
三笠咬了一口盘中煎得金黄香脆的三明治，丝滑的乳酪流溢出来，与红啤梨的汁液和牛至特殊的辛香味混杂在一起，几种食材相得益彰，融合成口中奇异的味道，之前那个尝上去像蘑菇和石蜡的生奶酪也变得乳香浓郁，甜咸相称，又不过于刺激，这确实是她从来想象不到的味道。  
“你是怎么买到的？你不是说国内很少见吗？”  
“你就别管了。”艾伦淡淡地回她，看着女孩脸上惊喜与疑问交杂的神情，又补充了一句，“其实也就是一种很家常的乳酪，等你出国后可以找找，日出国这两年经济发展也不错，应该不难买。”  
三笠的表情渐渐凝固下来，艾伦也意识到了自己刚刚漫不经心的话有多不合时宜，他尴尬地低头笑了笑，给自己的杯中斟上了酒。  
“我也要。”三笠起身给自己也取过来一个杯子，推到艾伦面前。男人盯了她一眼，便也给她倒上了酒，他知道她其实根本不会喝，但并没有戳穿，这种日子里，即便是这样微小的胜利，也该是值得庆祝的。

“艾伦，你说我要是一直靠着现在临时的身份生活下去，也没什么问题吧？”过了会儿，三笠突然开口，声音含含糊糊的，脸上也泛起了红晕。  
艾伦愣了下。他当初帮三笠搞来的假身份仅仅是为了租房以及帮她找个零工用的，根本没有考虑过她长期留下的情况。“以后你找起工作来可能会很受限制，而且如果你生病了，去医院也会比较麻烦……”艾伦只是轻描淡写地回答了她，他曾经见过一些“非法”留在这里的异乡人，他们生活在阳光照射不到暗处，日子过得远比语言描述得要辛苦，无人知晓无人在意，就仿佛不存在的隐形人一般。  
“是喔……”三笠的声音还是含混不清，又啪嗒一下瘫在了男人的肩上。艾伦低头看了眼，她只大口喘着气，一脸茫然的样子。他轻轻笑了下，觉得自己还是不该跟已经喝多了的人讲这么多道理。他揽过她的肩，轻轻拍着，端起自己的酒杯独自饮啜。  
“如果……你真的想留下来……”见三笠好一会儿没有讲话，艾伦开始对着怀里的女孩自语，声音有些迟疑，“或许我还可以再想想别的办法……我听说有人这么做过，但也起码得花个几年，风险挺大的，这几年也可能会发生很多变化……”他垂下了眼，女孩下意识地搂紧了他的腰。“关键问题是，你真的想好了吗？你……真的想要跟我一起生活吗？”  
三笠的脸烧得越来越烫，也不知到底是不是出于酒劲儿，艾伦听到她暗昧地“嗯”了一声，难以确定是不是自己的幻觉。  
他轻笑了一声，“说起来，我都没问过你，你到底为什么滞留在这里，连身份都没有呢？看你的家境也不像是黑在这里的人啊……你该不会还有什么案底吧？”  
“没有……”  
“我看也不像……那你又为什么一定要走呢……”  
为什么要走……说完艾伦便觉得自己的疑问很可笑，是啊，如果不走，又为什么要留下来呢？但凡有其他的出路，谁愿意留在这样的地方？  
“是啊，我为什么一定要走呢……”  
女孩不假思索地又冒出了一个朦胧不清的句子，艾伦怔住了，眉头随即舒展开，宽慰着她，“不走了，留下来吧……”  
他觉得自己显然没有醉，却宁愿自己此刻能更醉一些。三笠没有再回应，呼吸很快就变得均匀了起来。艾伦轻轻拍着她的后背，对这个不胜酒力瘫软在他怀中的姑娘不禁心生了一分嫉妒。

2  
三笠见到阿妮走进花神咖啡馆时着实吃了一惊，不仅为她的出现，也为她的扮相。阿妮这天没有化妆，穿得很朴素，梳了两条辫子，戴上了一副眼镜，看上去倒像是个二十上下的学生。她进店后直接走到了里屋角落的位置坐下，三笠去点单的时候阿妮也只装作不认识她的样子，却在递还菜单时在下面压了一张字条，三笠悄悄接过，阿妮依旧没有多看她一眼，之后她没坐多一会儿便离开了。三笠也是在晚些时候才抽空躲进员工休息室仔细读了那张字条，上面的内容很简短：

回信已到。  
有人盯上你了。  
今晚下班来双偶路84号，会告知详情。

傍晚下班三笠匆匆离开了，双偶路84号离他们家很近，是一个很小的杂货铺，走进去之前她依然很忐忑。进屋后，金发女人从杂乱的货架中走出，同样的扮相，却跟下午在咖啡馆出现时完全换了一张脸，又回到了她们初相识时的冰冷状态。  
“朋友的店，别担心，这里说话很安全。”她漫不经心地招呼三笠到了柜台处。  
店里没有开灯，又凌乱又阴暗，三笠有些不自在，不知如何开口。  
“你说，有回信了，还有人盯上我了，这是指同一件事吗？”良久，三笠问道，尽可能让自己显得冷静一些。  
“你说呢？”阿妮冷淡地反问，“我倒是没想到你能把一个这么大的事瞒这么久……”  
“……”三笠额头上渐渐冒出了冷汗。她立刻明白阿妮指的是什么了，她的确没有把阿克曼家的事情告诉身边任何人，这件事一直就像个定时炸弹一样盘踞在她心头。  
“你是不是也没有告诉艾伦？”  
“没有……”三笠低下了头，“但我是……”  
“你到底为什么隐瞒我一点也不关心，”阿妮冰冷地打断了她，她走近了一步抬头瞪着三笠，“我对这类事情从来都不关心，别跟我说这么多……”她咬字很沉重，顿了顿又继续说，“这也是为什么我单独来找你。”  
“麻烦您了……”三笠依然垂着头，说得很小声，“也谢谢你的提醒，我会想办法的……”  
阿妮用鼻息哼了一下，“搞得跟我在威胁你一样……又不是我故意想为难你，如果国安局真的查到这里了，你又能继续躲多久？你生活中所接触的每一个人，你的隔壁邻居、你咖啡店的老板、甚至只是个你都叫不上名字的打过招呼的过路人，他们都可能是国安局的线人……你真的以为日子很太平吗？”  
三笠的心凉到了极点，又不可避免地生出了一分愧疚，“对不起，我也不是有意隐瞒的……”  
阿妮本还想说些什么，看着三笠沮丧的样子便又止住了，只是不耐烦地哼了一声，“其实这事，我也真希望自己从来都不知道，也希望从来就没有管过你们的事……”  
“你说有回信了，是指我东洋的家人那边吗？”沉默了一会儿，三笠又开口，比刚刚多了分冷静，“你既然找我过来，想必还有别的吩咐吧？”  
阿妮叹了口气，“其实十几天前我就收到信了，一直没跟你们说……当然就算说了你们也未必高兴吧？”她看了三笠一眼，没有得到回应便又继续了，“其实本来也没那么急，东人家说，下月底会有一艘日出国的商船过来，会趁那时把你接走。我本来打算晚些时候再告诉你们，但你觉得自己还能平平安安熬到那个时候吗？”  
三笠没有回答，眼神失了焦，空洞地望向别处。  
“当然，对我而言，这颗烫手山芋真恨不得立刻扔掉……”  
三笠咬了下嘴唇，深吸了一口气，平静地看着阿妮，“我明白了，我会尽早离开的。”  
阿妮的眼神依然冷漠，她沉吟了一声，扭过了头，“我有位朋友，是信鸽号商船的老板，他们的船两天后早上九点离港前往勃朗，那是各个大陆商船的中转站，日出国来的商船也会在那里停靠，你就先去那避一避吧，等下月底你家人把你接走……”  
“两天后？这么急吗？”三笠一脸惊诧。  
“你还嫌早？我恨不得你立刻消失……”女人白了她一眼，“好在追查的头号目标是你父亲，他们似乎还不能完全确定你父母已经死了，但你的东洋面孔也太扎眼了，我不清楚他们暂时查到了什么程度，但估计你也藏不了太久了。”  
三笠面色越来越苍白无力，伫立在暗影中形同没有生命的石灰塑像。阿妮走到柜台后面取出了一个盒子递给她——是与上次的奶油派来自同一家甜品店，只不过这次小一点。  
“护照和通行证我给你办好了，是新的身份，你就作为一个东洋女工登船。但是，我不确定现在他们有没有严查各个边检口岸，到时候别打扮那么招摇了让人怀疑，能不能顺利通关我可不保证，看你的造化吧。”三笠面无表情地接过那个盒子，阿妮没有多看她，飞速地吩咐着，语调丝毫没有波澜，“给商船老板的信函也在里面，只不过他也只管你登船，可不管你通关啊……里面还给你备了点钱，如果你顺利到了勃朗，好歹能撑一撑，不过你可小心，那也不是多太平的地方，你找个旅馆天天躲着别出门就行了——当然这些钱我会管耶格尔要回来的……我能做的可都做了……”  
“我不知道该怎么谢谢你……”三笠认真地盯着盒子上的字样，眼里流露出悲伤。  
“别谢我……我也不想惹麻烦。”女人扭过头不想见她的表情，“当然，我做到这步，也并不是在命令你，你要是不听我的也罢，至于耶格尔那边，怎么跟他说，你自己拿主意吧。”  
三笠咬着牙，依然一言不发。  
“不过我觉得这事不说清楚也好，我一向这样，少一个人知道，少一分风险。”阿妮坐到了柜台后面，消失在了三笠视线中。  
“当真就没有别的办法了吗？”三笠声音微弱，整个人开始颤抖起来。  
阿妮听出了她声音中的异样，只是无力地背靠在柜台上，点了支烟。“你自己决定吧。你们要是想再做什么冒险的事情我也懒得管了，以后也别想再找到我了，罗里昂黛酒吧我也不会再去了……”  
三笠站着一动不动，渐渐已不再颤抖，她闭上眼深深吸了一口气，“谢谢你，真的。”  
阿妮没有回她，一直到三笠走出门都在吞云吐雾，眼睛一直盯着墙围上一块翘起的木屑，像是盯着什么新鲜玩意儿一样。

3  
“你今天怎么回来得这么晚？”  
三笠在玄关就听见了艾伦的声音，她还闻到了炖菜的味道，他一定又下厨了。  
“没事，就是事情稍微多了点……”她一边向屋里走，一边勉强挤出笑容，装作什么事也没有发生，“你今天又没去上班吗？”  
“中午过去了，呆了俩小时不到就回来了，一帮老学究讨论起来有什么好听的……”艾伦见到三笠回来，便打开了锅盖往盘子里盛菜。  
“你那位老同学没意见吗？”三笠趁着艾伦在忙，悄悄把甜品盒放进了冰箱。  
“你说莱纳啊，他本来就自以为只是施舍给我了一份正经工作而已，又没指望我能真的帮上他什么大忙……”  
“话虽这么说，你也不能太过分了啊，你看你到现在总共才去了几次……”  
艾伦将两份炖菜端到餐桌上，三笠也像往常一样帮他布置餐桌。  
“哎没事儿，本来我也就是为了多蹭几本书而已……”艾伦不知是要取什么，突然打开了冰箱，“诶你买了甜点吗？”  
三笠心里一紧。  
艾伦径直取出了甜点盒子，他盯着上面的标志，一眼便认出了，“你见过阿妮了？”  
他抬头看着三笠，表情突然变得严肃。  
“嗯。”三笠低头无奈地撇了撇嘴，她一向不擅长掩饰自己。  
艾伦依然端着甜点盒子愣着，三笠刻意没有去看他的表情，两人无声僵持着。  
“坐下先吃饭吧。”艾伦放下了手中的盒子，对三笠微笑了一下。他其实很少主动对她笑，所以这让她反而不太舒服，但也同样回了他一个微笑。  
“所以你家人是有回信了吗？”吃饭的时候艾伦努力让自己的语气显得尽可能的漫不经心，但在女孩听来却更加刻意。  
“嗯。”三笠只是埋头喝着汤。  
“真是的，她怎么也不提前跟我说声……”艾伦小声嘟囔着。  
两人又沉默了一会儿，各自翻弄着盘中所剩不多的食物。  
“有定下来什么时候走吗？”艾伦又问。  
三笠没有马上回答，放下了餐具在餐垫上摆来摆去，装作在收拾东西一样。“嗯，两天后早上8点。她说，先乘船到勃朗，在那里等我家人下个月月底来接我……”她淡淡地小声说，依然没有看艾伦。  
“两天后？”艾伦也放下了餐具，皱起了眉，“怎么这么突然？为什么要先去勃朗？是出什么事了吗？”  
“没有啊……她可能觉得之前耽搁了太久所以想尽早帮我离开吧……”三笠面无表情，声音有种难以掩饰的不自然。艾伦依然在呆坐着，三笠起身收起了自己的餐具走到水池边，打开了水龙头，想让水声淹没这让人窒息的沉默和尴尬。  
半晌，艾伦端着自己的餐具送到了水池边默默地递给三笠，她也沉默地接过来继续洗碗，不知该如何回应他。  
艾伦一言不发地转身去拆甜品盒子，一个小巧的奶油蛋糕露了出来，压在下面的，是一个信封。他查看了里面的东西——护照、通行证、信函还有些外币，一样不落。阿妮确实帮了他们太多，他感到很安心，但不得不承认他此刻的心口就像压了块石头，很不是滋味。他放下了信封，顺手取过一只勺子，挖下了一大块蛋糕送进了嘴里，面无表情地咀嚼着。  
三笠洗好了碗，拿着布反复地擦着手，终于鼓起勇气抬头看了眼艾伦，他只是埋头一口一口吃着蛋糕。她蹙着眉，眼里满是担忧，迟疑了一会儿后，她静静走到男人身边，环抱住他的腰。艾伦低头看了她一眼，默默挖下了一口蛋糕递到女孩嘴边。三笠抬眼望着他，他的目光很沉静也很冰冷，让人捉摸不透，她颤抖着双唇张开嘴吞下了男人喂给她的这口蛋糕，怯怯地小口咀嚼着。  
“挺好的……”他又低下了头，“你马上就能离开这个糟心的地方了……”他面无表情，语气也不带一丝波动。  
“艾伦……”三笠的眼睑颤抖着。男人没有理她，只是不停捣弄着剩下的蛋糕，把它一点点碾碎。  
三笠一把搂过他的脖子扑进他怀里，不自觉地湿了眼眶，“艾伦，对不起……”  
男人放下餐具，颤抖着双手，无力地轻轻搂住她，闭紧双目侧过脸使劲嗅着她乌发的气息，双臂越搂越紧，女孩伏在他肩头无声地流泪。他们早就知道，这一天早晚要来，任他们去逃避、去探索各种可以走的路，现实总会在某个时刻不由分说地给他们一个万劫不复的耳光，也许或早一点或晚一点都好，可偏偏就在此时。  
“你不必道歉，这本来都是我们说好的。”艾伦松开了三笠，神情开始变得坦然，“该是我说抱歉，耽误了你这么久……”  
三笠的眼角还闪着泪光，微微张着嘴，似乎在犹豫着什么，“艾伦，我……”  
艾伦轻轻拂去了她脸上的泪痕，露出了宽慰的笑容，“这是个好事，你该高兴的，真的。”  
“如果我们能再多一点时间……”她的声音还在发颤。  
“既然要走，当然越早越好。至少我们心里都有一块石头落地了。”艾伦在三笠的头发上拍了拍便开始收拾剩下的蛋糕残渣。“这些你收好，阿妮好不容易才搞来的。”三笠接过信封，垂着脑袋一动不动站在原地。艾伦把剩下的蛋糕连同盒子一起倒进了垃圾箱，然后径直回了自己的书房，无力地瘫坐在书桌后面，桌上的书、稿件、打字机还是很久之前的原状。过了好一会儿，三笠进来静静地走到他身后，俯身搂住他。  
“艾伦，我想留下来，可以吗……”她在艾伦耳边轻声说。  
“别，没必要，”艾伦的手掌在三笠的胳膊上反复摩挲着，“别意气用事，你也不是小孩子了。”  
“你不是说，或许有别的办法吗？”  
艾伦低头苦笑了一下，“我随口说的，你真的听进去了吗？”他深深吸着气，眼里的悲哀不断地打着转，本有更多的道理讲给她听却欲言又止，“……真的，你相信我，眼前有了能走的机会很不容易，这才是最好的安排……”  
“那你能跟我一起走吗？”三笠无力地问着，心里却明白这是一个更加不可能的幻想。  
艾伦没有马上反驳她，只是淡淡笑了一下，拍了拍她的胳膊，“我在这里还有很多自己的事情要做，这些工作都是你无法参与的。这是属于我的地方，我……走不了了。”  
“可真的一点别的办法都没有了吗……”三笠的声音越来越微弱。男人没有回答，只是叹了一口气，紧紧握住了她的手。  
“艾伦，”过了许久，三笠深吸一口气，尽力让自己平静下来，她蹲下跪在了地板上，认真地看着眼前的男人，“你要相信我，如果真的要走，这并不是因为我胆小、自私，事实上，如果我只是孑然一身，我真的什么都能豁出去，而我离开……其实也是为了身边的人、为了你……我不得不这么做。”  
三笠的一字一句都很坚定，眼神里却流露出一丝犹豫，她依然在纠结，不知是不是该把自己所有的秘密倾吐出来。艾伦面色严肃，凝视着女孩的脸，若有所思。  
“你不必什么都讲得很明白，我能懂你。”艾伦笑着安慰她，女孩差点脱口而出的话又吞咽了回去，“你还太年轻，总有一天会意识到这世界很荒谬，我们这样的小人物真的不算什么，重要的是，你要找到自己的路。”  
三笠的黑眸流动着波光。  
“我说过，你写作上本来就比我有天分，又这么刻苦，去一个更自由的地方，你会成为很好的作家。当然你以后要是喜好变了，不想写作了，也没关系，就按照你自己的意愿，做你想做的事，做你在这里无法做到的事，听到了嘛，小姑娘。”他在三笠的脸颊上轻轻拍了两下。  
“真的存在这样的地方吗？一个完全可以自由做自己的地方？”  
艾伦稍微怔了片刻，“当然。只是不在这里。”他的神情很复杂，三笠用力地想要从他的眼神中找到确定的答案，却始终没能全然看懂他的心绪，只得静静地伏上他的膝头，体会着他的温度和实感。  
“可是，如果我突然离开，会有人怀疑吗……”过了很久，三笠抬起头问道，“还有咖啡馆那边……你如果被盘问起来怎么办，会有麻烦吗？”  
“没关系，我们不早就说好了吗？你就是在手工场打黑工的，图个合法身份才委身于我，但是我暴戾、古怪，待你很差……”艾伦顿了顿，“所以你一气之下离家出走了……”  
三笠和着眼泪淡淡笑了一下，“是啊，谁都能看出来……我还贪财，走前还卷走了你所有值点钱的东西……然后去再找一个更好骗的人，这种事很常见，不是吗……”她有点哽咽了，“所以，我们明晚还需要大吵一架，吵得所有邻里都能听到……”  
“嗯，你走了之后，我再搬走就好了，说白了，我们这样的人，又有谁会在意呢？”  
艾伦说得不动声色，眼神却从未如此柔和。他俯身在三笠额头上吻了一下，女孩的情绪一下子绷不住了，眼泪像决了堤一样涌了出来。  
“我……舍不得……”三笠趴在艾伦的膝头，声音颤抖得连不成字句。男人试图开口，却找不到合适的话语，只能在她的发间轻轻安抚着。他们从不谈未来，甚至没有讲过爱，都羞怯又沮丧地隐瞒着对彼此的心意，只由着它像杂草一样疯长而不修理，而所有复杂的情绪都在此刻变得分明无比，不言而喻。  
“没有任何一个人可以陪另一个人走一辈子的，你还会遇到很多人，很多美好的事物，你该忘了我，忘了一切伤心事，你要往前看，总有一天你会明白的。”男人的话依然很冷静，三笠依然埋在他的膝上不住地摇着头抽泣。他明白无论说什么都无济于事，一股抑制不住的悲伤涌上了心头。他也跪到了地上，把三笠搂进了怀里，她还在啜泣着，他只静静抱着她，没再说一句话。  
“我们还会再见面吗？”  
过了很久，三笠不再哭了，无力地瘫在艾伦的怀里。艾伦思忖着，他意识到了，有时，说真话并没那么重要。  
他微弱地“嗯”了一声。  
“未来会变好的，对吗？”  
面对女孩近乎乞求的疑问，他蹙紧了眉头，“会好的。”  
“你能答应我吗……不要再这么做事不计后果了……我们会再见面的……我们都要撑到那天，可以吗？”三笠依偎在艾伦的胸前，睫毛上的泪珠沾湿了男人的前襟，她的声音越来越轻，他不得不全神贯注才得以听清。  
“好。”他的声音变得分外坚定。


	14. 盘桓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正是因为你看见了，你才更加无法作出无辜的姿态去毁掉它了不是吗？

1  
“对倦于人生斗争的灵魂，海港乃是一处有魅力的盘桓之地”。  
让也不知道为什么，这句话最近一直萦绕在自己的耳边，所以当他打算跟马可再见一面的时候，特意选择了这里。月亮升起，天气渐渐转凉，他独自漫步在防波堤上，听着海在脚下轻轻呼啸，静静感受着绵密厚实的声音，呼吸和心绪也归于平静。他不知有多久没有来过这里了，若不是波德莱尔那句话，他恐怕也想不到这个地方。防波堤并不对普通民众开放，他是用军官的特别通行证才上来的，这里空无一人，的确是谈话的好地方。  
“让，不好意思，我是不是来的有点晚了？”马可的声音从身侧传来。他转过头对马可轻轻点下头。  
“话说你怎么选了这么一个地方？”这里海风并不小，马可把搭在脖子上的围巾缠绕到颈上，缩着身子裹紧了大衣。  
“啊，还是多亏了波德莱尔……”  
“哈？谁？”  
看着马可一脸疑惑，让笑着摇了摇头，这个名字他也是一个多月前才知道，这么说应该是多亏了艾伦他们吧……从猎人行动开始两个多月来，他的人生发生了太多变化。他示意马可一起沿着堤坝散散步。  
“看你的意思，你把消息告诉那姑娘了？”  
“嗯，”说着，让从大衣口袋里掏出一个信封递给马可，“对了，这个还是还给你吧，好歹也是你的调查成果，等她走了，这些东西也就没什么威胁了，把它交给上面吧。”  
“你说她要走？”  
“嗯，看样子是明天一早。”  
“啊这样……”马可顿了顿。  
“怎么，有什么不妥吗？”让停下了脚步。  
“就这几天的事，似乎是某个线人提供了一条线索，那人可能是阿克曼家的邻居或是朋友什么的吧，”马可的表情变得严肃起来，“他给了一张照片，大概是阿克曼一家三口跟朋友在某次聚会上的合影。之后上面就下发了文件，要求全国各个口岸严查照片上的那三人……”  
“这么说……”让的表情也严肃了起来。  
“没错，至少可以确定上面知道他们一家的身份了，尽管他们还并不确信扎克·阿克曼和妻子已经死亡。那个叫三笠的姑娘要是这时候通关可能确实有点麻烦……”  
让紧皱着眉头面露担忧。  
“唉，这个事情的暴露只是时间早晚的问题啊……”马可看着让的神情试图宽慰他，“但往好处想，上面重点搜查的其实是她父亲，毕竟他也确实给‘自由之翼’提供过物资……兴许如果三笠只是一个人通关的话，哨卡未必能认出，那张照片模模糊糊，估计也是很早之前拍的了，而且边检那帮人里有很大一部分都分不出东洋脸有什么区别……”  
让听着，心里却似乎在想别的什么。两人接着沿着防波堤走着。  
“马可，你到底为什么会帮我这么多呢？”让突然发问，“我是说，这件事背后可能牵扯的案子很重大，我明明什么细节都没有跟你说，你为什么要花这么大精力去冒险呢？”  
马可怔住了，随即一笑，“其实说实话，最开始我的确只是以为你看上了那个姑娘想让我去顺手查查。可调查的过程却没我想象的容易，她伪造身份、跟她的先生也不是合法婚姻这点我一开始就查出来了，但是顺藤摸瓜搜集情报的过程却意外困难，比如什么档案被意外损毁、线民避之不及这种状况出现了好几次，如果不是我亲自遇到的，我甚至都不敢相信……当时我意识到了或许是有什么势力在背后保护她，我也只是凭借职业嗅觉，想着一定要查到底。后来我是花了很大功夫才查到了那位蔡泽维斯先生——就是三笠父亲那封信的对象，他是个很有势力的商贾，或许他跟阿克曼家曾有一些交情吧，所以阿克曼走投无路的时候才会向那位先生求助。但是他怎么也不肯见我，我费了很大劲才跟他身边的人搭上话，最后也只拿到了这封信而已。”  
“那这么说，这位先生一直在暗中协助他们家？”  
“不知道，这封信是他的一个收发员给我的，他坚称蔡泽维斯先生本人并没有看过这封信，当然这我就不得而知了。不过有件事可以肯定，三笠的父亲没等这封信送到就死在地下赌场了，而后的事情你大致也知道了。”马可停顿了一下，“我总是觉得，似乎不只有一方势力在阻挠我对那姑娘的调查……”  
“什么意思？”  
马可犹豫了一下，无奈地叹了口气，“没什么……说到底这也不是我负责的案子，我只是凭着自己的好奇心去探查而已，多余的事情我就不想多管了……”  
“那你可以回答我的问题了吗？”让沉默了半天后发问，“既然你知道其中可能牵扯的风险，为什么还要帮我？或者说，帮她？”  
马可摇了摇头，“其实我之前从没跟你讲，最开始我本想着，如果真的有些反动的事被我发现了，那我一定绝不姑息，当然，我也有过一些想要立功的想法……”他冲着让笑了下，“但是后来，我大概也有了自己的判断了吧……特别是拿到三笠父亲的信，我看到的不过是一个无力地想要保护妻儿的男人而已……说到底他除了十年前那件事，此后也没有确切证据显示他还参与过自由之翼的活动，至于三笠这样的小姑娘就更不可能跟此类活动沾上边。但我很担心，如果她落到当局手中又会遭遇什么……恐怕会被利用，甚至被发展成线民去刺探情报……我是真不愿看到年轻的孩子们被迫去做这样的事情啊……”  
马可的脸上露出了一种略带悲伤的无奈，让望着他沉思着。  
“你可以说我擅离职守，可我总是会对这些不幸的人产生奇怪的亲近感……这些年我听过很多难过的事情，我都无能为力，可如果你亲眼看到一个人在这种苦难里挣扎，或许只是稍微搭把手就能放他们一条生路，难道你会无动于衷吗……这些话我也唯独对你才敢说……”他信任地望着让，“其实我能做的也不过是保持沉默而已，别的我也多做不了什么了……我想，或许我调查时遇到的各种阻碍，大概也是跟我抱持相同态度的人们所做的力所能及的守护吧……”  
“谢谢你，真的。”让低着头沉吟。  
“那你呢？”马可扭头面向让，“你是真的很喜欢那个姑娘吗？”  
让摇头笑了笑，“你觉得呢，两个几乎没有交集的人能有多喜欢？”  
“你本来也没有跟我讲太多嘛……不过第一眼看到那姑娘，我确实感觉到她们有些像，所以我只是猜测你大概又想起她了……”  
“要说喜欢，或许开始也有一点吧，她们……”让把头扭向海那边，声音很含混，“的确有点像……哎都过去那么久了，也没什么不能提的……”  
马可拍了拍让的肩膀，让没有过多理会，面色变得深沉起来，“但有时候想起来还是很感慨，那些日子，就好像是上辈子的事了……”他又严肃地望向马可，“我们……真的已经走了这么远了吗？”  
马可认真地看着他的眼睛，没有回答。  
“你还记得我们入职后第一次旁听审讯的情景吗？”让率先移开了目光，不经意地问了句。  
“啊，那次吗……是什么案子来着？我记得是个记者被举报涉嫌间谍活动。”  
“对。我到现在还记得那人的名字、长相、衣着、语气，连当时的审讯室、那天的天气我都记得一清二楚……让的声音越来越低，“其实我总能回想起那天审判的情景，也翻过那个案子的资料，我觉得其中甚至有很多蹊跷的地方……”  
“你是说他是被冤枉的？”  
“不知道……他都被枪决了，我所有的疑问也都无从得知了……”让低下了头。  
“让……”  
“现在再回想那天，记忆留给我的，只有恐惧的情绪……我始终记得那人面对审判时瑟瑟发抖的无助的样子，也记得那时的反胃和恶心，却丝毫不会为自己身处审判者的位置而感到骄傲……”  
看着让的神情越来越低落，马可一下拍上了他的肩膀，“真的吗？我当时看你还很镇定呢，阴沉着一张脸可吓人了……不过实话实说，我当时也是这种反应。”他冲让笑了一下。  
“你也这样？”让惊讶地回望，“我当时倒觉得是你更镇定呢……”  
“看来我们都是装的啊，想想还真是可笑……我记得咱们几个旁听的新人似乎都很镇定，除了弗洛克，吓得都发抖了，一直到后来你都还在嘲笑他呢。”  
“是啊，除了弗洛克……”他苦笑一下，“我现在可不敢再嘲笑他了……”  
“你现在是在跟他共事吗？那家伙这些年升得够快的，当年真是没想到。”  
“对，在一个专项组里。”让深深吸了口气，“有时我真的很羡慕他，当年我太过自以为是，都没有发现他是那么坚定的一个人……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……只是觉得，大家都是同期出身，只有我一个人到现在还这么迷茫……”让无奈地叹了口气。  
“弗洛克的话，我前年见过他一次，确实跟之前印象有所不同，他的确是一个很坚定也很有主见的人。当年真是想不到，现在大家都长成了这么不同的样子。不过你也没必要妄自菲薄，大家都是不一样的人，只要过得了自己这关，就没必要跟别人比较。”  
“要过了自己这关吗……”让的眼神很是悲哀，有话哽在喉头。  
寒风愈加凛冽，夜越来越深，茫然无际。  
“有时我难免陷入这样的怀疑，觉得自己是个有罪的人……”过了好一会儿让才讲出来，“也可能是因为第一次旁听审讯的经历让我耿耿于怀，后来的案子，我就再也不过多追问了，就只是做自己份内的事情，关闭一切感官，不再去多想那些犯人背后的故事……”他又叹了口气，“可是，有的事，你只要不去看，就不存在了吗？”  
突然，堤下口岸那边传来了阵阵呼喊，不知发生了什么。风声也越来越大。让被打断了思绪，没有再说话。  
马可面色凝重地看着他，“这大概也是我为什么觉得自己无法胜任国安局的工作吧……我扛不住这样的压力，说到底，我对于杀人，始终是恐惧的。我们从在学校起就被教育，为了某些大义，有些人就该被审判……可我直到现在还无法在这方面同自己的本心达成和解，我没办法做好这样的博弈，也注定成为不了一个通情达理的杀人者……只要亲眼看到一个活生生的人在折磨中挣扎，我的心就会抑制不住地偏向他们……”  
风声渐渐减弱，口岸那边的动静仍未休止。接着又传来了两声枪响和人群的喧哗。  
“是有人强闯边检了吗？”让问道。  
“大概吧……最近还挺严的。”马可望着口岸那边叹了句，让也露出了忧郁的神情。  
“不过事实上，这类事情，从来就没停止过……”马可停顿了一下，“当年即便离开了国安局，我的工作中也依然存在太多我无法认同的地方，我也依然避免不了有意无意地将人置于死地……但好在，我也渐渐找到在现实的夹缝中让自己感到安心的办法了。”  
“该怎么做呢？”让无力地发问，“我本来觉得自己的心都越来越硬了……可当我某天突然窥伺到别人的生活，那些新奇的细节，真的让我很想伸手触碰……可终究还是太遥远了，我已经走了太远了……我有时会想，如果我不曾看到别人的生活，或许也不会像现在这样陷入两难……”  
马可凝望着他，似乎明白了他的意思，“让，你没有错。人都这样的……也正是因为你看见了，你才更加无法作出无辜的姿态去毁掉它了不是吗？”  
“可如果这需要我违背自己的职业操守、违背自己多年来一直坚持的信仰呢？”  
“你的信仰源于你自己，没有任何人可以规定你必须遵从的义务。如果某种所谓的信仰让人感到痛苦，你何不去怀疑这个信仰是否本就不该被追随呢？”马可神色坚定地注视着他，“当然，我也没有资格去规定你该如何做，你只要做自己认为应该做的事就好。人只有在远离内心时才会感到恐惧无措，而坦然面对自己时，通往内心的路，就像回家一样安然。”  
让睁大了眼睛，想要张口，却不知如何说。  
马可低头叹了口气，“我有时也会陷入这样的两难，我当然知道违抗命令是有罪的，有时你必须开枪，但是，打不准是无罪的……所以每当迫不得已的时候我就会把枪口抬高一公分——这也是我坚持了多年的安宁之道。”  
风停了，夜变得格外安静，海潮隆起又缓缓落下的声音让人觉得厚重详和。让望着马可严肃而平和的脸，感到他身上所焕发的安宁感，逐渐渗入了自己的体内，内心也前所未有的宁静了下来。

2  
三笠亲启：

写第一个字前，我已暗下了无数遍决心，当你读到这封信时不要笑话我。我无法当面对你讲出我的心意，只好诉诸书信，你一定不会相信连我这样的人也会有这样慌张的时刻。我一直以为自己是个寻觅者，不习惯满足和惬意，有时甚至是在渴望痛感。和你的相遇却像一场短暂又漫长的美梦，愿美梦长存，是一种幼稚的想法，可即便知道总有一天我会孑然孤身地醒来，我也依旧感恩梦里所有的鲜活和美丽，就好像阳光真的照射到了我的心里，暖得让我从未如此想要好好生活下去。有时我会想，虽然我们都爱好文字和新颖的思想，但风格却迥然不同，如果我们相识于太平日子，还会凝结如今这样的联结吗？想想若是某种灰暗让我们相遇，那我便也不那么恐惧了，倘若我将再次堕入灰暗，只要想起这十数个清晨，醒来时竟能在身旁看到你的脸，至少也不会觉得不曾解脱过、没有慰藉过。如果告诉我，未来的每一天你都会陪在我身边，我反而会觉得害怕，因为我不确定自己能否承受得住那样的幸福。我的名字于你，会不会终将被你遗落在过去的人生？当某一天你感到寂寞或悲哀的时候，念起我会不会给你带去些许慰藉？三笠，我有能让你记住的资格吗？

艾伦·耶格尔

男人右手上缠着纱布，伤口还在隐隐作痛，这让他拿信的动作很不利索。这封信他已经读过无数遍，也重写过无数遍。三笠的行李箱就陈放在旁边，只需伸伸手就能存放进去，可这步距离就如咫尺天涯，有某个瞬间他甚至自以为下定了决心，可终究没能跨出那步。他又放下了手中的信，拿起了酒杯品尝着威士忌的辛辣苦涩，他向三笠那边望去，她还埋在被单和枕头里酣睡，手臂和肩膀酥软无力地裸露在外，在台灯下散发着柔腴奇异的微光。他感到了自己的欲望，对三笠的欲望，对生的欲望，对爱的欲望，他在欲望的燃烧中无力自持，又被她的鲜活衬托得更加枯竭无力。疲惫时他总是显得很苍老，苍老得觉得自己无力向他人乞求更多。他苦笑了一下，掏出打火机，将那封在一天中写了无数遍的信点燃，丢进了陈放着所有废稿的瓷缸，看着它们慢慢燃尽。  
“嗯……”三笠发出了一声朦胧的呓语。她感到有些冷，扯了扯被子。  
“艾伦？”她惺忪着双眼，微微支起了身子，“你在那里干什么？”  
艾伦背过身擦掉眼角的余泪，“没事，你刚刚睡着了，我就去洗了个澡。”  
“啊……我睡着了？”三笠依然很恍惚，又露出了悲伤自责的表情，“我怎么睡着了呢……”  
艾伦喝掉了杯中剩余的酒，熄掉了台灯，向她走了过去。  
“真是的，我怎么会睡着了……”艾伦抚上她的背时，她还在念念自语。  
“你的手……还疼吗？”她半坐起来捂住艾伦受伤的手。  
“没事。”他淡淡地笑了下，把女孩搂在怀里，“你要去洗个澡吗？”  
“等一下吧……”她依偎在他胸前，似乎还没有完全清醒过来。  
“嗯。”他在她的额头上吻了一下，即便自己终将枯槁，也想要不遗余力地将最后的温存给予怀里的姑娘。

3  
深夜。  
弗洛克依然坐在办公室，阴沉着脸沉思着，台灯的白光直射在铺满了桌面的文件上。一阵思忖后，他拿起了电话听筒，播出了一串号码。  
“长官好，这里是国安局II/3组的让娜·施耐德。”电话那端传来一个冰冷而干练的女声。  
“这里是福斯特。我想问斯普林格现在在做什么工作？”  
“报告长官，斯普林格上士被调离猎人行动后，被派去了罗密欧行动。”  
“让他立刻来见我。”弗洛克冷冷地说。  
“少校同志，斯普林格目前正在值夜班。如需离岗是否要请示直接上级基尔希斯坦上尉？”女人的声音犹如机器一般。  
弗洛克捏着桌上的笔头，思考了半晌，“不必麻烦了。让斯普林格明早下班后来找我。”  
“是，长官。”

让听着耳机中男女最后的温情时刻发出的细微声响，进行着毫不相干的“创作”，他还需要添几笔让艾伦和三笠之间发生的“矛盾”显得更加逼真。  
电话铃打断了他的思路。是内线电话。  
“基尔希斯坦。”  
“上尉同志，有件事需要向您汇报。福斯特少校刚刚说要见斯普林格上士，我本想向您请示，但少校又改口说让他明天早上再去了，故告知您一下。”  
让头皮一紧。  
“好，知道了。”  
放下电话，让有了种不好的预感。居然半夜里就急着要见斯普林格，弗洛克显然已经开始怀疑了——让娜简要的汇报大概也有让他早做打算的意思。他本打算明早亲自护送三笠通过边检，恐怕无法同时顾及艾伦这边。斯普林格头脑比较简单，远不像让娜心思缜密，加上他之前就曾发现过耶格尔夫妇的破绽，对付弗洛克这样精明的人怕是一下就能被看穿，如果弗洛克明天见完斯普林格疑虑仍未消除的话，就一定会越过他直接对艾伦采取行动……他仔细回想了一下，艾伦这些天大概没有写新的稿件，就算有，他也经常写完就存进银行保险柜，他的家中应该搜不到什么，最大的问题还在于那台雷枪牌打字机，那是直接可以定他们罪的关键证据，至今仍不知道藏在哪里。  
让抓起前额的发伏在案上，距黎明只有几个小时了，是绝处逢生还是满盘皆输，他也只有这么些时间来思考了。事情很棘手，他却再也不会犹豫了。

4  
清晨。  
三笠几乎一夜没有合眼，或许也曾像前半夜那样迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，她不记得了。  
天还没亮，她便轻手轻脚地下了床，用最快速度打理好了一切，然后在床边的小桌旁坐了一会儿——她本以为自己会为了离别很感伤，临了却发觉，自己更多的是一种迷茫和麻木。她不知道自己会不会顺利通关，也不知道能不能与多年未见的家人顺利碰面，他们将是怎样的人，那片陌生的国土又将是怎样的地方，她有生之年还能否回到这里，还能否与艾伦再见……这一切全都隐藏在名为未来的迷雾之中，固然压抑，却总要面对。将本心付诸生活，总是比想起来复杂，谁都是这样，在载浮载沉中忍受着，有的路也只好一个人走下去。  
她没敢再多看艾伦一眼。其实男人也清醒着，只是背对着她。直到分别，他们都没再说一句话。

听到三笠合上门的声音后，让也出了门。一夜的思虑让他胸中有了个粗略的计划。他匆匆走到街口的公共电话亭，拨通了马可的电话。


	15. 灯熄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曾挡在他面前困扰着他的忧思此刻全都安然落入全新的秩序，这条路他从未走得如此泰然。

1

早上不到八点，三笠就抵达港口了，人并不是很多，一群码头的工人来来回回地装载着货船，远远地可以望见停靠在岸边的信鸽号货轮，那便是将要带她离开这里的那艘船。三笠攥紧了手中的护照和通行证，在登船之前，还有一道关卡要过。她想到了几个月前的另一个码头，那个让她彻底一无所有的地方，那里也停泊着一艘艘坚实的船舶，能载人迎向自由，但也可能意味着巨大的深渊。她深吸一口气，想要尽可能镇定地向边检口走去，时间已经不多了。  
突然，一个高大的身影悄然出现在她的身后，她感到一个坚硬的东西抵上了她的后腰，她倒吸了一口冷气。  
“抱歉，小姐，情况紧急我来不及多解释，但你要是想顺利通关的话就请按我说的做。”  
一个低沉镇静的男声在耳边响起，三笠稍微扭了下头，男人露出了他的脸，他帽檐压得很低，但她依然立刻认出了，他就是那天下午在花神咖啡馆同她谈心的男人。  
“你？”  
“就算有通行证又怎样？现在他们在加紧查东洋人，你本来身份就是假的，稍微一用心就识破了。”男人声音压得很低，飞速地解释着， “来，你表情放自然点，慢慢跟着我走就行。”  
男人抽回刚刚抵在三笠身上的枪，自然地揽上了她的肩膀，女孩依然没有从刚刚的惊惧中缓过神来，但也只能故作镇定地跟着他走。  
“你护照上名字叫什么？”男人一边走一边不动声色地问。  
“希琪·德利斯。”  
“好。等下你能不说话就不说话，按我说的行动就可以。”  
“你是谁？为什么要这么做？”三笠恢复了冷静。  
男人叹了一口，“记不记得我跟你说过，我希望你自由舒心地活着，那些困扰你的烦恼就交给该为此事负责的人去处理。现在就是我做自己分内之事的时候。”  
“这么做对你有什么好处？”  
“这样计算得失，不像你的风格。”男人只是淡淡地回答。  
他们已经走到了边检处，男人没等她继续发问，便跟关口的边检人员打起了招呼。  
“汉内斯，好久不见，今天你执勤我真的很开心。用不着我亮身份吧？”  
“您哪里的话，基尔希斯坦上尉。”负责关口边检的一个中年男人立刻起身敬了个礼，身边还跟着三个年轻的士兵，看得出他是这里的长官。  
三笠鼻翼翕动着，眼里略过一丝惊恐，她刚刚不是没有猜想过，这个男人或许是替当局做事的，突然有种此前的信任与感激都错付了的感觉，可她除了站在这里一动不动任人宰割也别无他法。  
让刻意回避了女孩的目光，径直走向了边检士官，摆手让他不必声张，“今天有个事麻烦你一下。”  
“长官请讲。”  
“这位女士，是我的……朋友，”让对汉内斯使了个眼色，“她要去勃朗一趟，手续上能不能办得快一些，船就要开了，我们来得有点晚了，抱歉。”  
汉内斯打量了一下他身后的女人，三笠尽可能让自己的神情镇定自若一些。汉内斯迟疑了一下，回头看了一眼桌上摊开的文件，又抬头望了一眼让，请示他可否借一步讲话。  
“长官，不是我不通融，最近上头吩咐下来一个事儿，这位女士我恐怕真得好好查查。”  
“这样啊，原来是上头压下来的活儿，那是该认真对待……希琪——”让回头对三笠摆了下手，“把护照和通行证递过来。”  
三笠绷着脸，已然冒出了冷汗，但还是故作冷静地递出了证件。汉内斯狐疑地盯着三笠，接过她手中的证件回到了执勤岗上，证件他只瞅了一眼，又拿起桌上的那份神秘的文件，盯着三笠仔细打量，脸上逐渐慌了起来。  
让凑过去，“怎么了？难不成还有什么问题？”  
“长官，跟您我没什么可隐瞒的，但是您身边这位女士，跟我们这次要排查的一位嫌疑人实在有点相像……”汉内斯小声对着让耳语。  
让瞟了一眼他手中的文件，留意到上面印着一张黑白照片，是一群人的合照，中间有三人被拿着红笔着重圈出——一个当地人长相的中年男人、一个东洋面孔年岁相近的女人、还有一个与那女人长得很像的小姑娘，他一眼便认出来了是三笠。  
“就是这几个人吗？让我看看——”说着他便抢过了汉内斯的文件，这位边检士官想要阻拦却又不敢。  
“唔……哪里像了？”让托着下巴假装仔细观察着上面嫌疑人的照片，然后又转向汉内斯，“我说你是酒喝多了还是跟那群分不清东洋脸的蠢货一样啊？这到底哪点像啊……希琪，你过来——”  
三笠迟疑着，不知是不是该过去，她感到心脏已经要跳到嗓子眼了。  
“长官，不可以啊，这好歹也是个机密文件……”汉内斯连忙用手挡住文件，“上尉同志，不是我不领情，只是最近所有口岸对于这样的东洋女人，查得都是很严的……而且你看她护照上的姓氏又不是东洋姓氏，这个事情恐怕有蹊跷……”  
“啊你居然在纠结这个……她是个混血啊，你仔细看，”让拉住汉内斯在他耳边悄悄说，“汉内斯，她也不容易，母亲本来就是个东洋来的打黑工的，又不走运傍上了个酒鬼，这姑娘从小爹不疼娘不爱的，十来岁就被送到了风月场所，要不是遇见我，日子过得不一定多惨呢……我认识她那么久了，像她这样的姑娘，怎么可能跟‘那些活动’沾上边呢？”  
“可这……”汉内斯依然面色犹疑地盯着三笠，她也镇静地直视着他。  
“汉内斯，你别以为我不知道，你在这里放走过多少自己的关系户，又放走过多少长官的情儿，你最爱去哪家酒馆、跟哪个旅馆老板娘打得最火热，你干过多少渎职的事情，以为我一概不知吗？难不成你忘了我是干什么的了吗？”让的语气突然变得冰冷起来。  
“长官，我不是那个意思……”  
“我也知道，你是个好人，是个关键时刻会把枪口抬高的人……这样的姑娘，稍稍放宽一点就那么难吗？”让进一步逼问。  
汉内斯依然紧皱着眉头犹豫着。  
“好……”他咽了口口水，“她跟嫌疑人长得一点都不像。”  
说完，便犹豫着在通行证上扣了戳，将证件递还给让时还在极力躲避着他的眼神。  
让收回证件，并没有露出笑容，“老规矩，你懂的吧？”  
“懂的，我今天并没有在这里见过您，也请您二位快点各就各位。”  
“感谢你，你会有好报的。”让认真地看着他，一字一句地说道，“不过再给我们一点时间，几句话说完就走，不会再给你添麻烦了。”  
语毕，他便转身拉着三笠到了一旁的角落，一把将她揽进了自己怀里，三笠不知所措，却也不敢声张，只得由着他来。  
“对不起，冒犯了……”让用余光瞟了下四周确认自己的声音不会被有心人听去，“还有件更重要的事我必须要问你，你们把打字机藏在哪儿了？”  
三笠顿时面露惊恐，但她的脸埋在男人怀里，并没有被发现。  
“你在说什么？”她声音有些发颤，短时间内经历了一连串情绪上的大起大落，她实在无法平静了。  
“都现在了，你还不信任我吗……你们换打字机了对吗？从写那出剧开始就换了对吗？”男人的声音低得只有三笠一人能听到，她的心还在咚咚剧烈地跳动，紧搂着她的男人也能感受到。  
“从她眼中漂浮的潮雾中，猜想她心中是否暗藏情火……”男人在她耳边默默念出了这句诗，女孩惊诧地睁大了眼睛，“你还记得这个吧？顺带一说，那本波德莱尔的诗集，是我拿走的……如果我想害你们，早就那么做了……现在你可以告诉我了吗？”  
三笠的嘴唇颤抖着，深吸了一口气，声音低到了地里，“在我们卧室的床下，有两块松动的地板，可以搬开，是个暗格。”  
男人松了一口气，“好，谢谢你相信我。之前的事，真的对不起……”  
“你到底是谁……”三笠焦虑地低声吼着，每个字都咬得很沉重。  
让迟疑了几秒才作答。  
“相信我，有的事情如果不知道，会活得更自在，我们都是……记住我说的话，对于有些人，只要想着能跟他们共同存在于这世上，就已经很宽慰了……”他犹豫了一下，用唇在女孩的黑发上迅速点了一下，轻到她几乎没有察觉。  
“希琪，快到点了，你该走了。”他松开了三笠，声音又恢复了往常状态。  
三笠依然余悸未平，眼里闪着若有若无的波光。让轻揽过她的肩回到关口，汉内斯打开了关闸，便默默转身像是没有看见他们一样。让微蹙了下眉头，心一横，把三笠推向了关闸另一边便转身要走。  
“先生！”三笠的声音响起。  
让驻足，心头一颤，缓缓迟疑着回过头。  
“拜托了……”三笠依旧面色凝重，黑眸明亮清澈，流露出复杂的情绪，他一时分不出其间是感动、诧异、怨恨、还是一种嘱托，或许几种皆有，但都混杂成了眼中的潮雾——他一向看不清楚。  
他微微点了个头，便转身匆匆离开了。她终于可以离开了，他们都可以安心了，而他的任务还远没有结束，还有更要紧的事情要办。

2

从三笠离开家门起，艾伦便无法再入睡了，他祈祷着，希望她能顺利离开。但意外出现得比他想象得还早，三笠离开之后不到一个小时，门口便传来一阵猛烈的砸门声。  
“警察，请你把门打开！”门口的声音粗暴野蛮。艾伦心里一惊，直接从床上弹起。捶门声还在继续。他噌地从床上跳下，下意识看了眼床底，家里所有可能有问题的稿件都已照例被他存到了银行保险柜，他的藏书倒也不至于太过禁忌，那么唯一可能给他带来麻烦的便是床底这台打字机。  
——已经来不及销毁那个碍事的东西了，也已经无路可逃了。  
“开门！不然我们就直接撬了……”  
他定了下神，决定还是直接去开门，一边走一边把散发扎到脑后，眼神变得凶狠起来。  
“我再说最后一遍——”  
话没说完，门就被打开了，艾伦冷冷地注视着门口穿着黑色制服的人。  
“艾伦·耶格尔先生，你被逮捕了。”

马可在办公室中沉默地坐着，他看了眼手表，时针已经正正好指向了“9”的位置。他这边还在按计划进行，如果让那边顺利的话，那个叫三笠的姑娘此刻应该已经离开了，那么他们都该进行下一步了。他闭上了眼默默祈祷，这样疯狂的计划他也不是没有见过，他从不过多卷入，只能像现在这样，默默地把枪口抬高一公分。

虽然前天与三笠商量逃亡计划时，艾伦对计划是否能顺利进行还在忐忑不安，但他从未想过居然会出现这么荒唐的插曲。他被匿名举报参与黑市交易、倒卖黑猪肉香肠？他都不明白自己什么时候竟能被这档子事儿缠上。当然，现如今“告密者”无处不在，可能就是自己的街坊四邻，但他依然想不通自己究竟是因为哪一句不当的言辞被人听进去误会了……  
他阴沉着脸坐在警察局的临时牢房中，瞪着铁栅外肥得能掐出油的男人，他正叼着烟斗翘着二郎腿看报纸。突然肥胖的警长被一通电话搅乱了悠闲，他嗯嗯啊啊了几句便挂了电话，然后起身向艾伦走来，身上的赘肉扭得一颤一颤的。  
“耶格尔先生，真是不好意思，您涉嫌黑市交易这事是我们搞错了……啊不不，您从来就没干过这事……我们已经确认这个情报有误，所以您被释放了……”说着他便打开了牢房的门。  
“哎哟您别再瞪我了好吗？从刚刚一进来您就一直瞪着我……”警长领着他完成了释放前的手续登记，“如果我们对您有造成损失，您可以申报赔偿……”  
“不必了，我没什么损失。”艾伦冷冷地说道，警长尴尬地笑了笑。  
艾伦又瞪了他一眼便离开了，临走前他瞥到了墙上的挂钟，已经十点半了，三笠应该已经走了。  
她终于离开了。刚意识到这点，他突然有些难过，但又为她感到庆幸，像是经历了一场劫后余生，焦虑与欣慰都交杂在了一起，明晃晃的阳光下，他觉得眼睛有点酸涩，嘴角却不知不觉间泛起了些许笑意。

3

与早上相似的敲门声在他刚到家不久就又响起了，艾伦甚至还没来得及去处理藏匿在床下的打字机。这次的敲门声比早上的更有风度些，却显得更加冰冷、更加不由分说。  
“国安局，请你把门打开。”  
艾伦咬了咬牙——是他们。他沉稳地走向了门口。  
几个穿着灰色制服的人在他打开门后没等应声便径直进入房间，有序地分流到几个房间搜查起来。壁橱、柜子都被蛮横地打开，书架上的书本和稿件也被逐一翻看又凌乱地扔到了地上，床上的被褥被粗暴地掀开，连沙发垫也被用小刀划开，从里到外被仔细搜索着。  
“你们在找什么？”艾伦冷冷地问。  
“无可奉告。”一个看上去是领头的秃顶男人同样冰冷地回答他。  
艾伦面上镇静，心里却一片焦灼，他并不知道接下来若是被直接抓到现行自己该如何处理——但只要想到三笠已经成功逃离，自己就不再那么顾忌了。他偷偷瞄着搜查卧室的人，他似乎暂时搜查无果，但看上去却经验老到，已经开始拆床垫了，这样下去，打字机被发现就是迟早的事。  
“福斯特少校，一切正按计划进行，暂时未发现可疑物品，请做下一步指示。”看着目前的搜索进度并不顺利，光头男人对着别在胸前的对讲机低声说。接着耳机中不知传来了什么，他点了几次头，然后抬眼看着艾伦冷冷地讲，“耶格尔先生，我们接到举报称您涉嫌参与反革命活动，麻烦跟我们走一趟。”  
“哼，又被举报了吗？”艾伦冷笑了一声，并没有反抗。在被带走时他用余光瞟了一眼卧室，床垫已被卸下，床架显露出来，底下那个松动的木板清晰可见，他不信没有人发现这个蹊跷。

艾伦被带走后，弗洛克阴着脸缓缓走了进来，细细地打量着每一个角落。房间被翻得七零八落，最后他在裸露的床架下方看到了两块被搬起的地板，在那下方有一个不大不小的暗槽，里面空空如也。  
“按理说，你现在应该还在工作岗位吧，让？”弗洛克回到了客厅中央扯着嗓子喊道，“我敢肯定你能听到，回局里来吧，马上。”  
是的，坐在监听室的男人对刚刚发生的一切都听得一清二楚。

4

回到局里时，让依然神情自若，至少到目前为止，所有的事情都在按计划顺利进行，但，该要面对的总归躲不过。  
“简要汇报下情况。”让冷淡地问让娜。  
“福斯特少校羁押了‘猎人’，但对其住所的搜查中并没有发现可疑物品。他正在等您问话。”留着齐耳短发的女下属简洁地回答。  
“福斯特少校现在在哪？”  
“少校说请您到76号审讯室见他，上尉。”  
让看了眼她，定了一会儿，便迈向了他再熟悉不过的审问区。  
76号审讯室是他第一次旁听提审的房间，那时他还与弗洛克同组，他也在场。通向审讯室的走廊比以往显得更漫长，每迈出一步都能清晰听到锃亮的瓷砖和白墙间冰冷的回响。他没有再去回想往日的记忆，他内心从未如此平静，曾挡在他面前困扰着他的忧思此刻全都安然落入全新的秩序，这条路他从未走得如此泰然。  
他推开76号审讯室的门，弗洛克正坐在审讯桌后面，冷冷地盯着他，点了个头示意他坐下。而眼前唯一的座位正是通常犯人所坐的那把椅子。  
让一言未发，只是默默坐了下来。犯人的椅子总是被设计得很低矮，对于他这样的高大的身材更是憋屈，他抬眼望着弗洛克，这个比他要矮上一头的男人此时得格外高大。弗洛克打开了审讯灯，让被强烈的白光晃得一时睁不开眼，这还是他头一次坐在被这灯直射的位置。  
“你干什么？”让装作全然不知情的样子发问——的确，今天弗洛克的举动就是莫名其妙，先是未经他许可查抄了监听对象的住处，未获得明确证据便擅自把人关押了，而后又无缘无故地把同事当成犯人一样审讯。  
“你问我干什么？”弗洛克挑了下眉，把一只胳膊肘撑上了桌子。  
“你是怀疑耶格尔做了什么吗？”让决定还是开门见山，弗洛克并不吃装傻这套。  
“怀疑？一直以来不都是你在怀疑他吗？”弗洛克进一步把身子逼向了让，“你只是怀疑，而我现在几乎可以肯定——耶格尔就是克鲁格，《掩盖》和《失败者》都是他写的。”  
让沉默了一会儿，努力让自己适应了这样的强光，冷静地发问，“你为什么这么肯定？”  
“你问我，让？你监听了这么久就没发现什么吗？”  
“你们不是搜过他家了吗？看样子不是什么都没搜到吗？但是你们没通知我的情况下就对我的监听目标擅自搜查、打草惊蛇，对此事我还没有说什么呢——”  
“这个也正是我想问的。”弗洛克打断了他，“那台打字机呢？”  
“如果你指的是你想要的雷枪牌打字机，那我真的无话可说。我不止一次汇报过，艾伦·耶格尔用的是盾牌打字机，你在他公寓中也看得很仔细了。”  
“谢谢你，我自己会看。你明知我想问什么……”弗洛克阴阳怪气地说，“让，你太自信了……你就没有想过我为什么会怀疑你吗？”  
让没有回答，只是毫不示弱地盯着他。  
“斯普林格说，有一次他发现猎人夫妇的举动很蹊跷，总是在说些奇怪的言论，”弗洛克目光犀利，似是卯这劲儿想要把眼前的男人看穿一样，“他说，他们像是在创作剧本……”  
“没错，他们在创作迎国庆的舞台剧，我在监听日志中有记录——”  
“我说过我自己会看！”弗洛克低吼着打断他，“这只是你的说辞，不是吗？斯普林格说，他当时觉得这件事很可疑，想要记录下来却被你制止了……然后没两天就被你下了调职令……”  
“斯普林格只是个技术人员，本来也只是负责基础的记录工作，他在侦查方面就是个菜鸟。”  
“连菜鸟都看出来有问题了，难道你会毫无察觉？我们的精英先生？”  
“弗洛克，你没必要古里古怪的，”让冷冷地回答，“我自然有我自己的判断，你也没必要因为一个菜鸟的话来质疑我的能力。”  
“那猎人行动进行这么久了，你有任何进展吗？”弗洛克提高了嗓门，“还有，耶格尔那个姘头呢？现在人在哪？”  
“什么？”  
“那个叫三笠的，当然这也未必是真名。”  
“她跟往常一样，早上7点不到离开公寓，她在花神咖啡馆打工，这个你应该知道。”  
“我确认过了，她今天压根儿就没去咖啡馆，到现在也没回家。按你一直汇报的，她的生活轨迹十分规律，从来就不会有这样反常的情况。你说她这么一个家庭主妇能去哪儿？就这么消失了？让，以你的业务水平，我不相信你会如此大意，难道之前你就一点端倪都没有察觉到？”  
“他们昨晚大吵了一架，大概内容是，她本想通过与耶格尔结婚获得长期居住的合法身份，但耶格尔骗了她，而且持续对她冷暴力，根据监听到的内容我判断她的确具有离家出走的倾向和动机。”让飞速地回答着，语气不带一丝波澜，“昨晚的监听记录我也带来了，你可以看看。”  
说着，他便从大衣口袋里取出了一个信封递给眼前的审讯官，弗洛克面无表情地接过来。  
“我从一开始就记录过，他们夫妇一直不睦，在家里很少讲话。之前他们并没有谈论过自身的情况，所以关于他们相识的过程、双方的家庭背景信息，从监听中并无法获取比最初背景调查更多的信息。因此我推测，三笠的反常行为只是从昨晚才发生的偶然情况。”  
“别说什么‘夫妇’这种词了，我们不是早就确定了吗？他们根本就不是合法的……”弗洛克扫着刚刚拿到的监听记录，小声嘟囔着。  
“你不是也猜测过，那女人跟耶格尔只是相互利用吗？事实证明确实如此，少校，您的判断完全正确。”  
让此前与弗洛克独处时从未喊过他“少校”或“长官”，此时这样的字眼在弗洛克听来便格外刺耳，他抿了抿嘴，说得格外沉重，“让，我知道，你绝不会做无准备的事，你的说辞，还是留到之后再解释吧，你还有时间好好想。”  
说完，他便起身大步迈出了审讯室。  
让独自留了下来，他没有想到，第一次坐在受审者的位置面对那明晃晃的审讯灯竟然比想象中更自在一点。该做的事都已经尽力做了，他心中一阵坦然，站起身上前，默默关掉了那盏曾逼疯了无数人的灯。


	16. 审判与救赎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但现在我真的很开心，至少我再也不会在痛苦中挣扎了……

1

“让，你休息的时间已经足够长了吧，也该恢复以往的工作状态了吧？”  
自从调查开始，让就被刻意隔绝了，等弗洛克再次找到他时，距离艾伦被捕已经过去了两周多。弗洛克并没有对让表示出任何的不满，更像是同老友闲聊一样。  
“我一直都没松懈过。”让淡淡地回答道，“最近对耶格尔的调查进展如何？”  
“托你的福，他现在好得很。”弗洛克的脸上露出了极不自然的微笑，“我们进展没多少，他倒是在看守所里好吃好喝的……”  
“既然还关着他，说明你还在怀疑他咯？”让依旧冷静，“你也用不着对我冷嘲热讽。说说看吧，查到什么了？我们还是该不带任何偏见地工作，不是吗？”  
弗洛克深吸了一口气，将一个档案盒递到让的面前，停顿了一会儿才开口。  
“你看看，该试的都试了。”弗洛克瘫进了转椅之中漫不经心地摇晃着，看上去很疲惫，“线民——整栋楼的邻居、他常去的咖啡馆的老板、商铺老板，能找的都找了，还是没太多有用信息……”  
让一页一页翻着调查记录，面不改色。  
“就像你之前汇报的那样，这人就是个暴戾乖张、行动毫无逻辑的怪人……”弗洛克陷在椅子里，视线越过了桌上高高堆起的资料盒观察着让的反应。  
“你们找人做文字鉴定了吗？”  
“是啊，你往后看。跟他以前写的东西做过比对了，完全不是一个人写的……其实都用不着鉴定，我自己都能看出来……”  
“那台打字机你们还是没有搜到？”让问得轻描淡写。  
“没有，他家那房子我们都快掘地三尺了……”弗洛克打了个哈欠。  
“查到雷枪牌打字机的购买记录了吗？”  
“查了……基本都是单位集体采购，有意思的是，不是供给当局就是大公司，你说这些人让我怎么查？当然他要是从黑市搞来的也不是不可能……”  
“既然搜不到物证也找不到人证，你为什么还这么怀疑他？”让放下了手中的资料，端坐起来，严肃地看着弗洛克。  
“哼……”弗洛克也坐直了，“同样的问题，我也想问你。难道不是你从一开始就咬定他绝对有问题，坚持要调查的吗？”  
让沉默了半晌，低头叹了一口，“弗洛克，从之前咱们还在念书时，你就一直说我很自傲，还很看不惯我的做派，我们常常因为对某件事情的看法不同而争论。这些你还记得吗？”  
弗洛克侧了下脑袋盯着他，没有回应，对他突然将话题绕开很疑惑。  
让嘴角一撇，“我们每次争吵的结果都是不了了之，谁也说服不了谁，因为我们归根到底都是一样的，都是固执的人。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“进入国安局这么多年，我自认为积累了一定的经验，我以为自己甚至可以通过人的面相就判断出他是否有危险的倾向，”让没有理会弗洛克的问题，依然自顾自地说着，“这次耶格尔也是一样，我一直没跟你说过，那天在花神咖啡馆侦查时我之所以选定他，就是因为他看我的眼神让我觉得不舒服。后来的监听过程也是这样，他的所有行为，都像我记录的那样，无聊、怪异、乖戾，跟线民提供的线索一样，或许他本来就只是个令人讨厌的人，仅此而已……”  
弗洛克眯起了眼睛，“你是想说你判断失误？”  
“大概吧，我只能说通过这段时间的监听没有发现任何成果。就像你说的，我一直都是个自以为是的家伙，撞了南墙还死活不肯认错的那种……也许你说的对，所以你始终都走在我前面，我这种固执己见的人，大概就只能止步于此了吧……”  
弗洛克向前探了下身子，逼近了对面的男人，“让，认输的话可真不像你……”  
“哦？我有吗？我以为我到今天还在跟你各执一词……”  
“你都在说些什么？”弗洛克的表情严肃起来，“你该知道，咱们早都离开学校了，都不该为了某门课程谁比谁多几分而沾沾自喜。你很清楚，现在的我们，重要的不是成绩，而是成果……”  
“可我依然认为我才是对的。”  
两人都直视着对方的眼睛，僵持不下。  
“是这样吗？”弗洛克率先移开了目光，翻弄起桌上的文件，“那你能不能给我解释下这个？”  
他将两份资料摆到了让的面前，一份看得出来是让最后一晚的监听记录，另一份是一个线民的口供。  
“这位线民，我们叫她‘夫人’，她就住在耶格尔的隔壁。据她的描述，耶格尔在被逮捕的前一天晚上和他的姘头大吵了一架，吵了很久。她平常每天晚上都会收看9点准时播出的电视剧《寂寞之井》，她说她本来祈祷着两人在电视剧开始之前能消停下来，但是一直到剧开播他们还在吵，所以她很愤怒。之后我们也查了电视台的记录，那晚电视剧确实是在9点钟准时播出的，没有问题。”  
让低头仔细看着这两份记录，立刻明白弗洛克在说什么了。  
“你发现了？”弗洛克挑眉问道，“你的监听记录中，这两人为什么从9点15分才开始吵啊？这似乎有什么不对吧……”  
让沉默着，的确，那晚他见过马可回到监听室时已经快十点了，而那两人已经消停下来了。所以日志中记录的时间只是他的推测……他有些后悔自己的百密一疏。  
“你该不会说自己是记错了吧？这种低级错误，可一点都不像你……”  
让依旧低头一言不发。  
“那天晚上9点之前你到底在干什么？”弗洛克低吼。  
“是我疏忽了，你也看到他们的争吵内容了，我认为这个信息对我们而言并没有什么价值。”让的回答十分冷静。  
弗洛克只是瞪着他。“是吗？我想你还该看看这个。我才拿到的，”说着，他又从抽屉里拿出来另一份文件摆在让的面前，“我本来还在疑惑，那女人怎么就突然失踪了，起初我以为她是听到了耶格尔被捕的风声吓得不敢回来了，直到看见这个……”  
让看着眼前的文件，并没有很吃惊，他早就想过这种可能性了——文件上有一张显眼的照片，正是他之前在海关看到的那张三笠一家三口的合影。  
“这是什么？”他明知故问。  
“上面不是写得很清楚了吗？这男人现在正在被通缉，还是个阿克曼……照理说，我现在都已经离开国安局了，你该不会还不如我消息灵通吧？”  
“那又怎样，这跟猎人行动有关系吗？”  
弗洛克皱起眉，“你再仔细看看这照片？这个女人你不眼熟吗？”  
让故作认真地又看了看上面的照片，“你说哪个女人？”  
“别跟我装傻……”  
“难不成你怀疑三笠是其中一个？这无论哪个，年龄都对不上吧？况且无论如何，还是我对她的长相更熟悉吧……”让早就准备好了这套应对的说辞，“不过，照你说的，被通缉的是这个男人，他跟三笠又有什么关系？我说过，她的交际圈很简单，从监听中并没有发现她还与其他人有往来。”  
“我情愿相信你，她最好别跟这事扯上边……”弗洛克突然压低了声音，但却意外凶狠，“不然放跑了这人，你我都难逃其咎……”  
“那既然如此，你还有什么可怀疑的？”让冷漠地回他。  
弗洛克盯着他，瘫回了椅子，“让，你可真让我伤心啊，相识这么多年，你只把我当成那群酒囊饭袋来糊弄……收起你那些演练好的说辞吧，我真想不通你为什么要保他，你还有正确的立场吗？”  
“当然。”  
空气压抑得凝固了起来。  
“让，我向来钦佩你的能力。”过了很久，弗洛克开了口，“我知道你在审讯上特别有一套，我再给你最后一次机会。”  
让冰冷地望着他。  
“别再让我失望。”弗洛克狠决地咬牙瞪着他。

2

76号审讯室里，让坐回了他最熟悉的、居高临上的审讯官的位置。这一次他没再打开审讯灯，也根本没必要，之前几个经验丰富的审讯官都试过了，这一套对艾伦·耶格尔根本没用。没了那灯，他们第一次看清了彼此的脸——尽管艾伦并不知道坐在他对面的男人实际上一直在窥视着他的一举一动。  
“你们局子里的人是要一个个把我审个遍吗？”还没等让提问，艾伦就率先开口了，眼神里满是冰冷的嘲讽，被关押了半个月，他形神虽未太憔悴，但整个人消瘦了很多，顾不上打理的胡须让他显得他更加沧桑，也更冷漠了。  
“既然你已经被问过这么多遍了，我也就不多废话了。艾伦·耶格尔先生，各种讯问的结果，都不如你自己幡然悔悟来的重要，承认自己对所做之事该负的责任吧，不要扭头回避或找借口了。”让的语气里没有了往日的犀利。  
艾伦闭上了眼睛，对于这套说辞，他早听得就不耐烦了。  
“那台雷枪牌打字机你藏在哪里了？像书本一样大小的最新型的打字机，你该不会说没见过吧？”  
“我的打字机就在我家里，你们不是搜查过了吗？”  
“我不想跟你玩文字游戏，这么僵持下去没意义，我希望你能配合我们。”  
“是啊，我也觉得没意义，”艾伦的腔调懒懒的，“可是你们问了一遍又一遍了，我说我根本不知道什么雷枪牌的打字机，那么先进的玩意儿我可没见过。根本没有的东西，我怎么知道藏在哪……”  
“我们既然问你，自然是掌握了一些情报，我们的怀疑也不是没来由的。”让从开始到现在都没有一丝激动或威慑，“还有个问题，阿克曼去哪了？”  
“谁？”艾伦的表情第一次有了变化，一抹疑惑从他眼中飞速掠过，他下意识地侧过耳朵想要听清一些。  
“你的‘妻子’，你该不会想说，你连她原本的姓氏都不知道吧？”  
艾伦皱起了眉，犹疑地盯着让。  
“她母家的姓氏是什么？”  
“弗里茨。”艾伦平静地回答。  
“你用不着糊弄我，你们这些伎俩我们一眼就能识破。我问的是她真正的姓氏。”  
艾伦盯了他一会儿，变得沉静了下来，“不知道。她只告诉了我名字，我又不是真打算跟她结婚，管她家祖宗的事情那么多干什么……既然你们这么感兴趣，直接去问她不就好了？”  
“她现在在哪？”  
“你们问我？我已经被你们关进来半个月了，你们问我她在哪？”  
“她从你被关押那天起就消失了。你最后一次见她是什么时候？”  
“那天早上我一醒来她就走了，她要打工，一直都是这样，这又有什么问题吗？”  
“在那之前她有什么反常的迹象吗？”  
“我们头一晚吵了一架……”艾伦显得有些不耐烦了，“长官，这些陈述我从进来第一天就写过了，从我们怎么认识就开始写起了，你还想问出什么花样呢？一个情儿而已，我管她那么多事干什么？我伪造证件，你们直接定罪不就得了，一遍遍拿些莫名其妙的事情来问我有什么意义呢？”  
让没有继续追问，只是静静地盯着艾伦，他绿色的眼睛里全是不屑与傲慢。让回想起来了，几个月前他第一次在花神咖啡馆见到艾伦时，他就是这副神情，令人厌恶。  
“艾伦，”过了许久，让打破了房间中的死寂，“你的出身家境都不错，又很有学识，你应该明白你拥有的并不比大多数人差，或许还更好些，你应该要心存感激才是，为什么还要表现得好像愤恨全世界一样呢？”  
“难道我为人处世的方式也有罪了？”  
让望着艾伦神情中流露出的轻蔑，分明是对他审判的姿态，他们的位置就好像对调了一样。他很清楚艾伦是如何看待他的，不过是把他当做屈服于麻木的机器零件、为了愚忠式地履行着上层发来的指令而主动献祭作为人的个性与情感的家畜……  
突然他感到了一种强烈的愤怒和不甘，眉头颤抖着，强压着心中的怒火，咬着牙一字一顿地低吼，“你这样的人我见过很多，他们也像你一样，都自诩抱持着远比他人崇高的理想……你美其名曰的自由，难道就是用来肆意践踏他人的吗……”  
而艾伦面对审讯者的控诉始终都闭着眼歪着头，表现得很厌倦。  
“你说完了？真不容易……不过我真听不懂你在讲什么，”艾伦睁开眼，瞟视着让的目光中交杂着冷漠、鄙夷甚至还有一丝同情，“我没有你想象的那么好，也没什么理想，不过是苟活在这世上的众多生命中的一个罢了，跟你一样……”  
艾伦的话没有说完，就猝不及防地被审讯官抡起的拳头重重砸上了鼻子。让几乎是突然飞扑过去的，又扯住了艾伦的领口一把将他拎了起来，挥起拳头照着他的脸又打了下去。  
“你以为……你很了不起吗……”他抬起膝盖又冲着艾伦的腹部狠狠一击，“你自以为无所不知吗……”  
艾伦的眉骨被敲开了，他在粘稠的血污中迷得睁不开眼，他戴着镣铐，面对比他强壮高大很多的审讯官根本无力还击，就像个断了线的木偶一样由着他打，叫也没叫一声，似是没有反应过来，亦没有过于惊诧。  
“你凭什么审判我……”让揪着艾伦的衣服，冲着他已血流满面的脸怒吼，“……唯独你……没资格！”  
让重又抡起的拳头被冲进审讯室的两个士兵拉住。  
“基尔希斯坦上尉！请您不要……”  
让依然在冲着艾伦大吼大叫，又上来了两个士兵抱住了他的腰竭力将他与毫无抵抗之力的受审者分开。  
“上尉！请您冷静！”  
让根本无暇顾及身边人的劝止，大脑一片空白，似乎周围的一切都与他无关了，胸中无可抑制的愤怒和不甘冲破了残惫不堪的躯壳和理智的束缚，眼角也被若有若无的眼泪浸湿，他意识到这段时间以来自己早已心力交瘁，就如同一桩朽木。他突然感到了眼前一片黑暗，终于停下了动作，下意识地摸索着身后的桌子找寻支撑。  
“上尉，福斯特少校说审讯到此为止……”  
晕眩中，让含混地听到士兵在他耳边说了一句。他按住太阳穴，强撑着睁开眼，本来梳得整齐的头发凌乱地挡在眼前，天旋地转的漆黑景象里，他似乎看见艾伦瘫在椅子上，那副血淋淋的面孔依然在冷漠地瞪视着他。

3

这段时间弗洛克多数时间都埋头在自己的办公室中，尽管他内心几乎确定艾伦·耶格尔正是那个叫“克鲁格”的异见作家，却苦于找不到能够一锤定音的证据。如果是以前，他大概会无所不用其极跟他耗着，但有几件事让他觉得这个案子似乎更棘手了。本以为市面上少见的那台雷枪牌打字机能成为决定性的物证，但现在下落不明不说，已知的持有者都不是他轻易就能搬动得了的，他当真不想节外生枝。至于那个莫名失踪的叫三笠的女人，如果真是个阿克曼，那他的失职恐怕就更严重了。至于艾伦，从上次的审讯来看，他对于阿克曼的事情估计是真不知情，这点倒是好事，至少让这个没有进展的案子显得没那么重大。他想这一切归根到底还是被让摆了一道，一切的迹象都表明他已经在此事上叛变了立场。他曾经还威胁过他，说他俩同处一条船上，现在想来倒更像是对自己的嘲讽，一想到这，他不禁苦笑了一下。  
“福斯特少校，布朗组长已经过来了。”弗洛克的思绪被进来汇报的秘书打断了。  
“谁？”他下意识地问了句。  
“就是宣传鼓动科的莱纳·布朗组长，他约您今天下午两点见面，我之前跟您报备过。”秘书飞快地回答。  
“哦是的。”弗洛克看了眼日程安排，果然如此。  
莱纳·布朗是几年前才进入文化局任职的，当年他的那篇论文的确轰动一时，所以这两年才得以飞速升职。但他们向来没有什么私交，弗洛克不明白他突然来找他是为了什么。  
“福斯特少校。”莱纳向他打了声招呼，弗洛克点头示意他坐下。  
“少校同志，实在打扰您了。我想您应该听说过我们科最近正在编撰的丛书。目前我们向社会招募了一些专家进组来协助整理编校资料……”莱纳停顿了一下，弗洛克在听他汇报的时候一脸困倦，以为又是什么无聊的事情需要请示批准。  
“是这样的，”莱纳清了下声，“我们有一个叫艾伦·耶格尔的组员前不久突然失联了，后来我听说……是被国安局的人带走了，请问是否是整风专项组的意思？”  
弗洛克坐直了，皱起了眉头打量着莱纳。他们之前通过调查的确知道艾伦近期参与了什么丛书的编撰，但他本人一直没有多提，在审讯中他们也并没有在意这个细节。  
“喔……原来你就是他的直属上级嘛……”  
“啊倒也不算，毕竟他也并不是正式雇员，大概就算我们临时招募的吧。”  
“哼，你们招募的门槛还真够低啊……”  
莱纳似乎在迟疑着什么，犹豫了一下才开口，“实不相瞒，其实这个项目，我们是直接向基斯中将汇报的。而耶格尔……就是他点名举荐的……”  
果然来了。弗洛克心里冷笑了一声，他就知道，耶格尔这种桀骜的性子不是事出无因的。  
“请问，他是犯了什么事嘛？”莱纳吞吞吐吐地问了出来。  
弗洛克的手扶在下巴上若有所思，对面的男人额头上已然冒出了冷汗。  
“是这样，我们收到情报，艾伦·耶格尔可能涉嫌撰写反动文章。想必前段时间那两件事你不会不知道吧？所以我们对于所有的举报都不敢小视，万一，他就是那个‘克鲁格’呢……”  
“那请问，现在调查清楚了吗？”  
“尚未。不过你们这个雇员的态度可是真够高傲的呢……”  
莱纳看着眼前傲慢的长官，握紧了置于膝上的双拳，“那请问长官，如果没有确凿的证据，可否由我把人带回组里？您看，我们彼此的任务都很吃紧，我也理解您，但既然调查至今都没有结果，可否证明他是清白的？我与艾伦熟知多年，我相信他不会做这种事……”  
“我们的工作用不着你指指点点，”弗洛克冷冷地打断了他，“要说证据也不是完全没有，我们在他的公寓里搜出了几本来自‘对面’的书籍，而上面却盖着你们图书馆的戳，怎么，你们组里管理得这么松懈吗？一个非正式雇员都可以随意夹带内部书籍回家了？”  
“我……抱歉，是我管束不力。”  
“我是干安全工作出身的，以前我们工作中一个很重要的部分就是辨识那些可能对当局抱持敌视态度的个人，”弗洛克紧盯着莱纳，“当然，我们为了证实自己的判断也会广泛求证，而你，我的同僚，才干在局里年轻人中数一数二，政治立场又无比坚定，还是耶格尔的直属上级，你的意见，我们自然会更加重视。”  
莱纳似乎明白了他的意思，屏着呼吸等待他提出更为直接的条件。  
“你是在向我保证耶格尔绝不会做反动的事情对吗？”弗洛克扬起了下巴，“如果由你来具保，我们自然也更加放心一些。”  
莱纳攥紧了拳头，深深吸了一口气，直视着弗洛克的眼睛。  
“可以。”他咬着牙说出了那两个字。

4 

艾伦出狱前，弗洛克还在牢房同他见过一面。尽管接连关了一个多月，他也丝毫锐气不减。弗洛克此前从未亲自提审过艾伦，但旁观了这么久，他也大致摸清了这人的秉性，他觉得艾伦身上那股天然的自信对他就像一种挑衅，让他确信他们彼此之间气场相斥，谁也不可能让对方屈服。即便如此，他还是来了。艾伦的行李已经被打理好，莱纳也签了具保书，相关的手续均已办妥，他只要踏出这扇门就能重获自由了。艾伦盯着走进来的少校长官，冷静逼人。  
“耶格尔先生，祝贺你，重获自由。”弗洛克的脸上没有一丝笑容。  
“谢了，长官。请问您是哪位？来了这么久还没见过您。”艾伦的语调也平静得没有一丝波澜。  
“我是谁重要吗？倒是您，来了这么几天在我们这可是出了名了……你从进来之后的一举一动我都看在眼里，先生，我十分敬佩你的坚定意志。”弗洛克的眼中掠过一丝嘲谑，转向了牢房墙上狭小的铁窗继续说，“不过啊，想不到，像您这样一个宁折不屈的人，最后竟也需要投靠于他人的保全，您的自由果真是高尚纯粹啊……”  
艾伦凶狠地瞪着他，没有回应。  
“我始终不相信你是无辜的，但也不会因为无法定你的罪而过分懊丧，因为我真的觉得很有趣啊……”他瞥了一眼艾伦，又转向了墙壁，“我们，创造了这一套体制，并维护它的运转，而你，不过是寄附于此赖以为生的奴隶而已，你看看你们整天叫嚣着什么理想、什么信仰，最后还不是要依附于这个系统活下去，你不觉得很可笑吗？”  
“是啊，”艾伦攥紧了拳头，“我得感激你所代表的这个系统，但如果你想对我进行什么思想教育，我劝你还是省省吧，你也没必要用什么善恶的道德标准来评判我……这些，我都不在意了……”  
“哦是吗？”弗洛克挑了下眉，轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。  
“是的，你不必可怜我，也无法审判我，我不是迷途的羔羊，不需要你一步步把我领回羊圈……”  
弗洛克冷笑了一声，“你误会了，我可没那么好心……对于迷了途的羔羊，我是很厌恶的，向来都是直接铲除的……”  
艾伦的目光逐渐转为了冷漠，他闭上眼叹了口气。  
“长官，你刚刚一不留神暴露了你的弱点。我可一点都不厌恶你，说白了，你与我又有何干呢？你我都是自由的，我们的道路连交叉点都没有……”  
弗洛克转过头注视着他，沉思着，而后撇嘴笑了一下，“先生您的格调倒是比那群亡命之徒高一些。我啊，从很久以前就很疑惑，为什么会有一些人能为了某种理想而活着，甚至许多人还能为之赴死，这些理想通常都不是个人选择的，而是某种需要集体认可的理想……我很讨厌那些抱持着可笑的救世说去骗人的人，也讨厌出卖自我、把枷锁视为义务的人。其实我能看出你不是这样的人，但是说到底，我觉得我们才是同类，都是不管做什么都能为自己开脱的坦诚虚无的人……”他对着艾伦露出一种意味深长的神情，“我们的孤独也极为相似，我想您应该可以理解。但我依然不认可你选择的道路，你选择的路太痛苦了……如果有时间，我真想好好跟你聊一聊……”  
“有这样的必要吗？”艾伦也转向了弗洛克，轻笑一声，“你深知无法审判我，我也无法改变你，咱们完全就是自说自话罢了。既然如此，我们为什么一定要聊这个呢？”  
“也是，”弗洛克的脸色恢复了冷漠，“那就希望我们不要再站到对立的位置上。”

5

在车上，艾伦疲惫地闭着眼听着莱纳的安排与劝说，因为这次沾上的事情有些敏感，莱纳说他已经不适合再在组里待下去了，他会按照基斯将军的意思，把他安顿到城郊一个小镇做图书管理员。其实艾伦对于怎样的安排都无所谓，他不在乎从事何种工作，对他来说这些不过都是保障基本生活的手段而已，而且刚刚经历了这一切，他只想找个安安静静、无人打扰的地方歇一歇，离纷争的中心远一点，也更加自由和无拘束。他想到了三笠，她已经走了一个多月了，她大概也顺利从勃朗上船回东洋了吧，这段日子除了审讯时被问起，他几乎没再想过她的事，而现在突然想起，心中不禁一阵酸楚。  
“——艾伦，我知道你或许不再把我当朋友，可我还是想劝说你，可不可以过点安分的日子……”  
莱纳的声音又在耳边想起，他听得有些烦了，他的身体现在已经倦到了极点，只想好好睡一觉。  
车驶离了市区，城郊的夜更暗更深，丝毫没有光明的迹象。  
“艾伦，我想到咱们念书时的一件小事，不知道你还记得吗……”沉默了许久后，莱纳的声音幽幽地响起，“那大概是个寒假吧，咱们一起去滑雪。其实我一直没跟你说，我觉得你的滑雪技术简直烂透了……你别说我自傲，唯独在滑雪这点上我自认为有着比你高超很多的技术，就算如此，我也一直小心翼翼，总是踩着滑雪板慢慢滑，一面滑一面欣赏山坡上景色的变换。可你就不一样，你总是很大胆，总是那么冒进地冲在前面……有时我明明看到你已经走上了一条错误的路，让自己陷入了危险之中，我却叫不回来你，因为你走得太远了……”  
这件事真的发生过吗，艾伦已经记不清了，他也没有回应，莱纳讲话时他也一直闭着眼，把头靠在车窗上。  
“——我知道你心里瞧不上我，我也曾经为了这个感到自卑、感到自己有罪——可现在我不会了，我再也不会做一个一边慌慌张张找理由，一边又若无其事继续生活的人了。我不是说我会简单地把过去的错误从记忆中抹去，但我也确信，如果只是被迫忏悔的话，是永远无法获得宽恕的。”  
其实艾伦很清楚这次莱纳为了救他所付出的代价，他大概也明白他这样做的目的，但他真的不知道该如何回应这样的善意。他向来不懂如何与人相处，从小就是这样……  
看到艾伦始终没有回答，莱纳叹了口气，继续说了下去，“我……很欣慰，就好像心里有块石头终于落地了……抱歉，谁又不是自私的人呢？但现在我真的很开心，至少我再也不会在痛苦中挣扎了……”  
艾伦微微睁开了眼，看到莱纳仰头靠在座位上，街边路灯的黄光在他脸上一掠而过，那副面孔上有种劫难后重生般的疲倦和心安。莱纳说得没错，他再也不需要挣扎了，他们如今的位置就像对调了一般。艾伦又合上了眼睛，罪恶的担子从此刻起便落到了他的肩上。  
到达新家时夜已经很深了，莱纳想帮艾伦把行李提下来，艾伦说他自己来就好。一路上他都没怎么同莱纳讲过话，莱纳看着他冷漠的样子哀叹了一声，“我明白，你我之间已经不必多说，也许本来就该像你所说，我们就该装作从来都没有认识过。”  
艾伦看他有些落寞地低下了头，或许他们真的不必再见了。他犹豫了一下，走上前，面无表情地用拳头在莱纳肩上捶了一下。莱纳抬起头愣住了，随后脸上泛起了一丝不自然的微笑。他也在艾伦的肩上重重地捶了一下，而刚刚经历了牢狱之灾的男人显然没有能承受住这力道的身躯，差点儿摔在了地上。

6

傍晚，让抱着一箱从办公室中打理出的个人物品走在回家的路上，从明天起他便不必再去国安局上班了。  
“我不是睚眦必报的人，但是你也给我记住，这并不是出于什么狗屁情谊，你要知道，想从这些材料里断章取义整死你太容易了……只不过看你现在这烂泥似的样子，我碰都懒得碰……”  
这是离开前弗洛克对他说的最后一句话。不知为何，听到对自己的处理决定后，他觉得格外轻松。从一个精英特工贬为拆信员，这大概是一种极其耻辱的沦落吧，所有人都这么觉得，如果说自己一点不甘心都没有也是假的，但至少当人事调令下来后他还是如释重负一样平静，他终于可以离开这个或许本就不适合他的地方了。  
一阵风拂面而过，他身子被吹得很暖，毕竟已经进入三月了，春天来了。他抬头看了看，蔷薇色的晚霞绚丽又柔和，某种宁静降临到被繁杂庞然之物搅得疲惫不堪的城市之上，他没想到自己还能看到这样的景象。一切都还在，只是隐于尘埃之下，他亲手拭去了浮沉，重新感到了世界温柔的冷漠，就像孩童一样新奇。他不知道以后会不会为了这份决意而懊悔，但管他呢，未来还有无数个日子让他好好梳理。此刻他只惦记着家中剩下的半瓶西昂蒂葡萄酒，颜色跟这晚霞一样，他今晚就要把它一饮而尽，好庆祝这劫后余生。


	17. 相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一天，那片云，依然在那里，永远也不会离去。

1

（1988年 秋）  
九月之后天气并没有变得太凉爽，特别是午后。阳光从阁楼的窗子直射进来，拉得长长的，整间屋子都被晒透了。三笠在这里收拾了一下午，额头冒出了津津细汗，衣衫也有些浸湿了。她随意瘫坐在地板上歇着，无意中看到旁边纸箱里有一摞还没来得及收拾的书，放在最上面的一本，是布莱希特的诗集。这还是她来日出国之前，在花神咖啡馆打工的时候，那个叫费尔南的老板送给她的。她拿起来翻看，这本书已经很陈旧，书页都泛黄了，其中有几页从侧面就可以看出皱巴巴的，她翻开那页，标题处写着一行小字——“回忆玛丽安”。

（1984年 冬）  
“先生，您的藏书还真够多的。”三笠望着费尔南老板书房的藏书不禁感叹。  
这天她被费尔南招呼过去收拾打理二楼的书房，她还是第一次进这个房间，里面的陈设很杂乱，架子上、纸箱里全都堆满了书，很多都落上了厚厚的灰尘。  
“嗨，其实好多都是之前的客人送的，我这人也没那么爱看书。”  
三笠看到他的书桌上摆了一摞书，最顶上那本倒是没落什么灰。  
“布莱希特。”她拿起那书不由自主念了出来，“先生，您爱读布莱希特的诗吗？”  
费尔南老板愣了一下，表情有些微妙，随即又恢复了正常，“啊，是挺久之前看的了……”  
三笠看到书的侧面有两页已经有些皱巴了，便翻开了那页。那首诗叫《回忆玛丽安》，看新旧程度，想必费尔南先生时常读这篇，她看他沉默着，猜测他大概对此藏了些心事，便没有再问。  
“三笠，你要是喜欢，这本书就送给你了。”那天快打扫完了，费尔南老板又突然提起了那本诗集。  
“先生，这也不必，您看上去很喜欢这本书。”  
“唉都是以前的事了……”费尔南先生没来由地说了句，脸上掠过一丝悲伤的情绪，“没事，你拿去好啦。”  
三笠见他的样子，没有再说话，只是默默接过了书。

她反复读着那首《回忆玛丽安》，后来还是在跟费尔南先生的闲谈中，才尝试着拼凑出了他的故事。

“——我活了半辈子了，什么事没见过啊，不管怎样，生活总是要继续嘛……”  
那还是几位常客受到国安局调查后、店里刚刚从冷清的状态下恢复生机的时候，费尔南老板担心她为了前不久的事情而消沉，便不停地同她谈天安慰她。  
“差不多四十年前，那会儿我正跟一个姑娘打得火热，突然有一天她就告诉我她跟家人就要搬到‘对面’去了，还说要我之后去找她，我当时还满怀期待地说‘好啊’，但谁知道没过两天，那道海峡就成了我们之间跨不过去的屏障……”  
三笠认真地听着费尔南老板讲述自己的故事，“那后来呢？您还试着跟她联系过吗？”  
“早些年还试过，找过一些外商、私家船主、情报贩子，”他叹了口气，“都没用……”  
“所以您之后就放弃了？”  
“唉，不然还能怎样呢？”他淡淡地说道，然后背过身去，接着擦拭酒杯，“当年两面彻底断绝了关系，国境封锁，我们从来没见过这样荒唐的事情，都以为不过是政党的斗争，保不齐过个一两年就太平了，我们的日子又会恢复往常，但没想到，那道屏障就这么存在了半辈子了……”  
“您有没有想过等一切都结束了或许还有机会再见到她？”  
费尔南先生瞪了她一眼，三笠立刻明白了自己言语间的不当。  
“你啊，太年轻了，什么都不懂，以后过日子千万得谨言慎行。”他压低了声音叮嘱三笠，“不过，我是根本没指望能再见到她了，其实直到三十多年前，我都还在惦念着她，一想到她的名字就会心痛，后悔自己为什么没能早点跟随她去，那会儿虽然痛苦，可还是心存希望的……”他沉吟了片刻，无奈地笑了笑，“现在倒是没那个念想了，她也有六十多岁了嘛，可能早就有了自己的家庭，搞不好都有了孙辈了呢……”  
“但我想，她或许也一直记挂着您呢……她也会永远记住您的。”  
费尔南看着三笠，定了一会儿才说，“这都不重要了……这样的日子也不知道什么时候才是个头，但生活还是得继续的。你的人生还长着呢，人都得学着达观一些。”说着费尔南先生倒了小半杯茴香酒，放到吧台上，太阳透过窗子直射进来，金黄色的液体反射着阳光，一晃一晃的十分好看。  
“你也来点酒吧，天冷也正好暖暖身子。”费尔南老板对三笠说，“酒真的是个好东西，你看啊，透过它看到的世界都是泛着金光的。”  
三笠没有应声，默默接过酒杯啜了两口。  
“唉，我们这样的小人物算得了什么呢……”他忍不住又叹了口气，“你和你先生真的要珍惜彼此啊，至少你们还陪伴在彼此身边。我年轻时也免不了会说些大话，活到现在才认识到，人这辈子最该珍惜的，无非就是身边的人和事……”  
费尔南先生的眼睛里又流露了一丝悲哀，但很快就消失在了镜片之后。三笠凝望了他很久，明白他虽然嘴上劝着他人达观，而自己却始终没能走出当年的遗恨。

（1988年 秋）  
那是蓝色九月的一天，  
我在一株李树的细长阴影下，  
静静搂着她， 我的情人是这样  
苍白和沉默， 仿佛一个不逝的梦。  
在我们头上，在夏天明亮的空中，  
有一朵云，我的双眼久久凝望它，  
它很白，很高，离我们很远，  
当我抬起头，发现它不见了。

自那天以后，很多月亮  
悄悄移过天空，落下去。  
那些李树大概被砍去当柴烧了，  
而如果你问，那场恋爱怎么了？  
我必须承认，我真的记不起来，  
然而我知道你企图说什么。  
她的脸是什么样子我已不清楚，  
我只知道：那天我吻了它。

至于那个吻，我早已忘记，  
但是那朵在空中漂浮的云，  
我却依然记得，永不会忘记，  
它很白，在很高的空中移动。  
那些李树可能还在开花，  
那个女人可能生了第七个孩子，  
然而那朵云只出现了几分钟，  
当我抬头，它已不知去向。

太阳光线在屋内越拉越长，温度渐渐降了下来，三笠浸湿的衣衫贴在身上已稍稍有些凉意。她躺在地板上反复读着《回忆玛丽安》，久久也没有起身。这几年她总也不敢碰这首诗，害怕一读起来就想到当年的心情，实际上她从未走出过离别的酸楚，她想她从未如此深刻地体会到费尔南先生当年说出那话时的心情。  
当年离别时，艾伦对她说过，说她往后的人生中还会遇到很多人、很多美好的事物，她该忘了他，该往前看。刚搬来清美姨妈家的时候，她也这样讲，还常常带她去些新鲜地方、认识些新朋友，她说这样她就可以慢慢好起来，忘记在故国发生的一切伤心事。那时她还惦记着艾伦，想通过姨妈联系故国，但交给她的信件无一不是石沉大海，而后因为害怕姨妈心烦便很少再提起从前的事情了。后来她确实照着他们嘱托的做了，试着接受新的生活，继续完成了学业，又攻读了硕士，她也的确遇到了很多新朋友、很多美好的事物。她将自己的生活安排得很充实，成长了很多，可唯独没有学会遗忘。  
或许要想遗忘也不难。她的父母在搬家之前就已经销毁了家里全部的照片，关于他们的纪念物，她一件都不剩了。至于艾伦，他们从相识到分离不过四个月的时间，那段短暂的相遇在岁月面前根本不值一提，就好像一场梦幻。那些被她留在故国的日子——悲伤、仇恨连同爱意都被消抹得不剩一点儿痕迹。她觉得其实只要自己想要，就可以如重生般，以任何形式重新开始，但装作一副随遇而安的样子只是她的精神疗法而已。有时她也会戚戚然，新的身份、新的家人、新的民族、新的祖国，或许在另一方面也意味着没有身份、没有家人、没有民族、没有祖国。她觉得自己突然理解了艾伦当年所描述的那种漂浮在空中的自由，这样的感觉一点也不快乐。  
从那时起，她便无比坚定，要脚踏实地活下去，那段身处危险却又休戚与共的日子无论如何也不该忘记。她开始私下找人去打听艾伦的消息，她记得艾伦曾提到过他有个大学同学在国外，应该是叫阿明·阿诺德，当年他们也算是志同道合的战友。她查到阿明目前在一所大学任教，便写了信过去，可没想到他与艾伦也早就断了联系。她越来越担心，不知道当年在她走后艾伦究竟发生了什么，当年他们一起创作的剧本造成的影响很大，她不确定他之后是否全身而退了，也不知道那位声称要帮他们的先生到底是谁，她也会怀疑自己当年是否信错了人，甚至担心艾伦是否还活在人世……每次产生这样悲观的念头，她都忍不住后悔自己当年独自离开。那时情况太紧迫了，甚至没有给她足够的时间来思索该如何办，这些年，那些情景无数次地在脑中重演，她在幻想中尝试过无数种抉择，觉得或许每一种都不至于引向今天这样的结局。  
东洋毕竟离那片大陆太远了，每封信来回都得至少一个月，她这些年大部分的时间都在等待和失望的循环中度过。为了能方便打听消息，她偷偷申请了阿明所在的那所大学的教职，还幸运地拿到了面试的机会。令她感到意外并且愧疚的是，当清美姨妈知道她的决定时并没有过分惊讶，也没有埋怨她，只是沉默了很久，又叹了口气，告诉她，如果已经下定决心就按自己的方式去做吧。  
后天她就要踏上返还那片大陆的旅程，这两天她一直在整理行装，此前从故国带来的旧物都陈放在这间阁楼了。她将那本布莱希特的诗集收进了行李，她不知道自己还将熬多久，不知道自己是否也会像费尔南先生那样耗尽半生徘徊在分离的苦楚中。但她坚信，那一天，那片云，依然在那里，永远也不会离去。

2  
（1990年 冬）  
我们常常渴望有情人终成眷属，渴望爱情天长地久，嘴上说着，心里却明白，这是一个极其艰难的祈愿。正是因为难以圆满，才更加珍贵。之前很多人劝过我，希望我能达观一点，可以把过去的悲哀深埋起来，选择一些好走的路。我明白他们的好意，这个世界很复杂，同时也很简单，每个人能做的，无非就是选择能让自己感到心安的道路，这无谓对错，有的人洞明些，有的人执拗些，有的人迟钝些，但无一不是以自己的方式。对我而言，我始终忘不了那段相遇的日子，每每想起，都伴随着酸楚和遗憾，我甚至已经习惯了其间的痛苦，也渐渐学会了与之共存，不受其所困，因为我的心中尚存信念。我不希望用些宏大的道理来佐证自己的信念，只要我选择相信，它就总有实现的可能。  
就像两个月前的某一天清晨，在经历了那么多失望之后，那个时代，连同被它所裹挟的一切苦楚，突然就向我们宣告结束了。那是我们相识的整六年，我在失望中徘徊久了，甚至对于现实都恍惚了起来。就好像现在，我正在通往所谓“故国”的航船上，再有不到半个小时，我就将见到他，可我却依然不敢相信，那道似乎永无尽头海湾，真的不再是隔绝我们的屏障了吗？  
也许我不该犹疑那么多，因为而今的我，切实感到了一种对生活难以抑制的欲望油然而生，我们，都熬过来了。

轮船在平静的海面上缓缓晃荡着，同上面的乘客一样，露出怀乡的样子，幸福就是阳光泻在海波上点点碎金，闪耀却也格外刺眼。船上多是将要回归故土与亲人、爱人、友人重逢的人，他们脸上的神色很复杂，并不是单纯的喜悦，还混杂着历经创伤后的怨念、苦涩、木然和小心翼翼的期待。三笠也是如此，她始终没有进入客舱，只是站在船头的甲板上迎着微冷的海风，紧攥住栏杆，对面前将至未至的那片土地望眼欲穿，越是靠近，心跳得就越剧烈。  
她两年前搬到了那个从小就被她称之为“对面”的国家，而故国则变成了新的“对面”。阿明为她在那安顿下来提供了不少帮助，她也进入了同一所大学教书。她见到阿明后才知道，当年她刚离开艾伦就被捕了，但没多久就被放了，还给阿明送信报了平安，不过从那之后他就几乎没有音讯了。后来他们一起尝试着通过各种渠道联系艾伦，起初的日子并不容易，那段时间艾国对消息的封锁和对国民的限制达到了前所未有的紧张状态，她很揪心却无能为力。她很感谢能有阿明的陪伴，失望与无助一旦有人分享便也没有那么可怕了。她当时不知道那样的日子还要熬多久，为了让自己能保持冷静，她尽可能把自己的工作生活安排得很充实，除了日常教学，她基本就是待在学校的图书馆，埋头阅读与写作为自己寻找出路，她每天都在坚持记日记、写信、写小说，尽管绝大多数都没有办法寄出，但也让自己在孤独中得到了些许宽慰。  
所幸的是，那种绝望的情绪并没有延续太久，仅过了一年，艾国诸多盟友的政局发生了剧烈的变化，纷纷改革脱离了原有阵营，艾国内部也经历了前所未有的震荡。三笠对政治向来不关心，但也有种依稀的感觉，艾国当局恐怕就要撑不下去了，这个时代也许终于要走到尽头了。那段时间，艾国大量公民通过各种途径辗转逃亡到其他国家，也有很多人到了这里，就是在这个时候，她终于打听到了艾伦的下落。她激动得无所适从，写了很长的信托人给他送去，也附上了她刚完成的小说手稿。两个月后，她收到了回信，一起返还过来的还有被批注得密密麻麻的手稿，艾伦对她说，如果这样的日子再持续更久一些，等到自由降临时他们或许都能一同完成三部作品了。看着他简洁的语句，三笠会心一笑，她知道他还是他，并且过得很好。她满心希望能尽早见到艾伦，但阿明劝她越是这时就越要冷静，至少她家族当年的事情谁也不知道后续如何，艾伦也因为被捕过可能出境会受些影响，他建议两人可以再忍耐一段时间。后来政局的变化如摧枯拉朽，三笠从小接受的教育告诉她，他们要与“对面”划清界限，长大后才知道，这两国或许原本就是一体的，而两个月前，统一，这个在很多年长者看来遥不可及的祈愿终于实现了，自此以后，不再存在“对面”的概念，那道海峡，再也不是横亘在他们之间不可逾越的障碍了。

船靠岸了，三笠提好行李加入向码头涌入的人群，对所有饱受分离之苦的人来说，今天就是团圆的日子。差不多六年前，她就是在这里离开的，今天回来，她并没有感到太多外观上的变化，除了那道此前象征着国境线的哨卡如今已荡然无存。三笠走下船，穿过那个本是海关的区域，不知为何，她此刻的心情却由几天前的兴奋渐渐变成了一种隐忧，一切的苦难真的结束了吗？事态变化得超乎期待，幸福到达得太突然了，她还没有时间来好好适应。周围的人似乎也与她有着同样的心绪，他们有的已经见到了自己的亲人，三笠无暇顾及他们的神色和举动，她一边忐忑一边急切地寻找着艾伦，对于接下来将要与他重逢的情景茫然无措。  
可或许很多期待已久的事情都无需演练，也无需做好准备，当那人出现在某个街角的路灯下时，一切便都顺理成章了。  
瞧见艾伦的那瞬，她一下子停住了脚步，只是远远望着。他穿了一套呢子西装，随意地敞着怀，像是瘦了些，但精神看着还行，他也站在原地一动不动，脸上露出与她一样的小心翼翼和无所适从。他们显然是认出对方了，但又不敢确信，朝思暮想的面容好像又变得陌生了起来，明明不出十步的距离却显得遥不可及，他们都在犹豫着，不知该怎样迈出下一步。某个瞬间，他们心照不宣地同时迈出了步子，看到了对方的动作，都默契又尴尬地笑了下，不消数步的距离便再也不是阻碍了。当艾伦就在触手可及的距离时，三笠伸出去的手依然在颤抖着，生怕那副鲜活的躯体只是一道幻影，但立刻她便被男人伸出的手臂紧紧搂住了，上一秒还萦绕于心的焦虑紧张陡然崩塌，接替而来的是贪吝和狂喜。她把脸埋在艾伦的胸前，浑身发颤，呼吸着她就要忘记的熟悉的气息，泪水不由自主地涌了出来，她甚至不知道是为了眼前的幸福，还是压抑已久的酸楚。六年来的碎片似的景象一一在眼前闪现——冰冷的房间、凄凉的港口、纷杂的文稿、肌肤相亲的夜晚、炽烈的吻、绝望到麻木的拥抱……他们都谨慎地在旧日记忆中翻找，想要寻得一星半点儿的余烬，来唤醒鲜活的肉体和缠绵的柔情，不遗余力地消耗着专为这天而积攒的生命力，让那几近熄灭的火焰复燃，温暖冷却的心。


	18. 致ECHO.II37/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相也好，恐怖也罢，无非一个名头而已，内里却暗存共通之处，只不过对每个人的含义都是不一样的。

1

（1991年 春）

艾伦在这六年间辗转过几个地方，最终还是搬回了他与三笠之前共同生活的城市。他们的新家距离银杏大道有一定的距离，但三笠依然选择了步行前往位于那里的花神咖啡馆。她终于可以以自己原本的身份昂首走在熟悉的大街上，自由而无畏地呼吸这里的空气。花神咖啡馆并没有太大的变化，可能牌匾稍微旧了那么一点点，但也并不明显。她推开了门，令她意外的是，一种近乎恐惧的感觉袭来，她感到了迷失，突然觉得自己只是熟悉这个地方的陌生人而已。店里的客人不算多，都不是她认识的面孔，每个人都占据着一张桌子，距离得比星星还遥远。

“诶？三笠？是你吗？” 一个熟悉的声音传来，三笠扭过头，费尔南老板的面孔从柜台里面显现出来，他看着似乎也没有太大的变化，没胖也没瘦，只是脸上多了几道皱纹，头上多了几缕白发。来自过去的熟悉感渐渐回来了。

三笠粲然一笑，“好久不见，费尔南先生。”

“还真的是你！”费尔南先生放下手中的杯子，一脸震惊，随即笑着从柜台走出来，“天啊，我都不敢相信居然还能再见到你！”

他招呼三笠坐下，为她端来一杯热咖啡。三笠看着他忙前忙后，有点不好意思，“费尔南先生，您不用这么麻烦，如果店里有什么活我可以帮忙的。”

“哎，哪里还用得着你啊……”费尔南老板依然一脸难以置信的表情，甚至还有些许过分客气的尴尬。他们一起坐着，却不知如何开启话题。

“对不起，当年不辞而别，真的是事出有因。”三笠率先开口，有些不好意思地低下了头。

“唉你别这样说，其实当年那会儿我还真挺担心你的，突然就跟蒸发了一样，还有你先生也是，我还真是为你们捏了一把汗……现在看你这么好我就放心了。”

“谢谢您。”三笠还是低着头，“不过，事情都过去了。”

“对了，你先生，他还好吗？”费尔南老板微妙地笑了笑，好像很期待她的回答。

“嗯，我们都很好。”三笠抬头微笑了一下，欲言又止。她本来想告诉费尔南，他们准备要结婚了，却猛然意识到，他从来就不知道他们之前是假夫妻，也根本不知道她的身世和他们这些年各自的经历。

“哦……哦……那就好。”费尔南先生微微垂下了眼，不住地点着头。两人又沉默了一会儿，一个不知如何问，一个不知如何答。

“对了先生，有个事我还是很在意，”过了会儿三笠开口，“请问您记不记得店里曾经来过一位先生，个子很高，大概得有一米九了，茶色头发，狭长的脸型，留着络腮胡，总是穿着长款深灰色呢大衣……”

“诶？你说谁？”费尔南老板不经意地问道。

“我不知道他的名字……”三笠垂下了眼，“他大概来过几次，但应该跟其他店里的客人并不熟识。”

费尔南老板皱起了眉，“这位客人怎么了？”

三笠愣了下，“也没什么，只是……他曾经帮助过我们，我想当面谢谢他。”

的确，这才是她此次来花神咖啡馆最想打听的事情，当年走得太急，加上并不确信那位先生的身份，她没办法向他表达感激之情。在与艾伦重逢后他们需要处理的事情不少，而对当年她离开后发生的一些并不开心的事情都还没有细谈，艾伦也总是一副不愿多说的样子，不过既然他最终脱险，她便下意识认为是一定是那位先生帮的忙。可艾伦有次不经意地向她提起，说还好当年她把打字机拿走了，她才意识到，艾伦或许根本就不认识那位先生……她本想跟他解释，却不知道该如何向开口。

费尔南老板一副若有所思的样子，转而又平静了下来，“那位先生，我还真的记得……”

三笠认真地望着他，期待他的回复。

“其实他挺早之前就打听过你们的事情，那会儿你们也刚搬来不久，我对这些事还是很警觉的。但之所以我对他印象这么深，是因为他在你们都离开后又来过店里一次，看上去有点落寞，但也比之前感觉轻松了许多。那天店里人不多，他就跟我聊了很久，当然就是些闲谈罢了，没什么要紧事，他甚至连名字都没告诉我。”

“这样啊……”三笠有些失望。看着她的神情，费尔南老板面露难色。

“那位先生——我只是猜测啊，恐怕是过去国安局的人……”又过了一会儿，他才深吸了一口气讲了出来。

三笠微微怔住了，但也没有过分吃惊，反倒是费尔南对她的平静有点诧异。她向他传递了一个肯定的眼神，让他放心说下去。

“唉，其实我也就是猜的……那些年我跟国安局的人打过的交道不少，大概能感到他们身上共有的气息，但其实很多时候他们无非就是随便问问话，也没什么可怕的……而且说到底，这一切不都过去了嘛……”

三笠低下了头，叹了口气，“其实之前我不是没有这么猜测过，我也并没有很介怀，只是真的很想再见他一面，想要确认他还好好的……”

三笠还是没有将当年发生的事情告知费尔南老板，她心里隐隐有些担忧，那位先生的确知道他们的秘密，可她想不明白，如果他当真是国安局的人，又为什么要帮助他们呢？在那之后，会不会因为包庇他们而受到牵连呢？

费尔南如释重负，脸上渐渐露出了和蔼，“或许有些人不透露自己的身份，就是因为不想让你去找他呢？”

三笠愣住。

“我后来跟他交谈的时候，他也像是在极力避免透露自己的信息……”费尔南又叹了口气，“唉，人人都有自己的想法吧……有时不打扰可能倒是一种更好的方式……”

“也许吧……”过了会儿她才开口，“但至少，总可以让我们知道他的名字吧……”

“人的感情，其实多是来源于那些片段式的记忆。名字，无非一个符号，知不知道又有什么所谓呢？”

三笠点了点头，沉思着。

“对了，先生，您了解GAUK吗？”良久，三笠突然发问，“就是那个专门存放当年国安局档案记录的机构，我听说现在已经对普通民众开放了，可以申请调出自己或者亲属的档案。”

“是啊……你问这个干什么？”

“是这样的，我父母……”三笠又一次犹豫了，“他们很早就过世了，都没有给我留下什么纪念的物件，连张相片都没有，所以我想或许可以通过这种方式取回一些关于他们的东西……”她又停顿了一会儿，“而且，如果那位先生真的是国安局的人，或许我也可以从我和我先生的档案中找到一点关于他的信息……”

费尔南深深吸了口气，“三笠啊，你知道这些档案里面都有什么吗？”他深沉地看了她一眼，继续说，“你知道的，国安局的手段很多，里面所记述的人生可能比你的记忆还要详尽清楚，但这也并不一定是什么好事，毕竟人是可以选择性记住一些想记住的、忘记一些想忘记的东西……有些事情被迫回想起来可能并不是件快乐的事，甚至你还看会发现一些很惊人的……秘密。”

“秘密？”

费尔南垂下眼没有直视她，“当年ECHO的那群人甚至会没来由地怀疑一个人是异见分子，一旦这种疑虑产生，他们就会用尽一切手段刺探你和你周围人的生活，那些档案里，你可能会发现秘密警察的监听记录或是监视报告，也可能看到线民为他们提供的关于你的线索……”

“嗯……我有听说过他们的手段。”

“唉……据说当时新政府内部也争论过该怎么处理这些遗留的档案，有些自认为是代表民众的议员说应该把这些真相还给民众，但……真相并不一定是个好东西……”看着三笠疑惑的表情，他顿了顿，继续说，“我近来见过好几个因为查看了自己的档案而跟亲友撕破脸的事了……有人发现自己被最信任的邻居告密，有妻子通过监视记录发现丈夫早就有了外遇，还有一些做父母的发现当年还被自己的孩子举报过……”

“会有这样的事吗？”

“太多了……而且，这才只是第一批申请通过可以查看自己档案的人，一切才刚刚开始呢……”费尔南先生又哀叹了一口，“但你也要知道，有些时候，人是不会故意去害人的……其实很多所谓的‘告密者’也都是被逼无奈啊，每个人面对秘密警察都是很害怕的，有时候他们只是想去提供些尽量‘无害的’细节，比如某人在哪里见过什么人，又在什么地点又说过什么话……但你并不知道你所认为的无伤大雅的信息又会被ECHO的人如何解读啊……”

“嗯我明白。”三笠轻描淡写地应道。

“三笠，你一定要明白。”费尔南老板严肃地看着她的眼睛，三笠不明所以地愣了下，然后又点了点头。

“如果你真的打算去查看档案，就一定要明白这些……”费尔南又补充道，“这些秘密档案，就好像是潘多拉的魔盒，不是谁都能承受住的……”他叹了一口，“我的话，只会有选择性地回顾人生，切实的真相反而对我并没有那么重要……但每个人也都有自己的选择吧……”他的脸上又浮现出了一种久经锻炼的同情，“如果你有看到什么让你不开心的人或事，请你不要评判他们，而只能评判那个时代，你一定要记住。”

三笠睁大了眼睛略带惊讶望着他，似乎明白了他的用意，她本想开口说些能让他安心的话，却怎么也想不到合适的措辞，索性便沉默了。

那天离开的时候，费尔南老板又特意叮嘱了她，让她近期最好不要总是一个人在街上乱逛，最近发生过很多起针对东洋面孔的袭击事件，据说是统一之后，老工业区迅速衰落，很多工厂宁愿雇佣勤劳又低廉的东洋劳工，有大量本地年轻人失业，他们为了发泄愤怒而针对东洋人寻衅滋事。

“冲在最前面打砸抢的都是些年轻人啊，他们精力旺盛、火气重，又无所忌惮，其实他们都不知道自己只是被一些处心积虑的成年人给利用了……”费尔南老板摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑，“唉，你说这日子，真的变好了吗？”

三笠很久才回应，“谢谢您，费尔南先生。但您也曾对我说过，人是需要达观一点的。”

费尔南微微张着嘴，愣了下，“是啊，我们都得达观一点……”

走在回家的路上，三笠感到了初春的一些寒意，之前让她沉醉的自由的空气也变得有些凝滞了。是啊，日子，真的变好了吗？真相，真的会让人开心吗？她把风衣裹紧了些，心上像压了块石头，一路上思考了很久。

2

（1992年 冬）

GAUK其实就设置在以前的国安局大楼，现在坊间谈起当年的国家安全局，都称它为“国家恐怖局”，又把GAUK称为“国家真相局”。很多人都认为真相是个好词，但这样想的人往往都没有意识到寓于真相背后的沉重——真相也好，恐怖也罢，无非一个名头而已，内里却暗存共通之处，只不过对每个人的含义都是不一样的。过去国安局的大楼很庞大，如今多数办公室都已移作他用，除了档案室还在维持原有的功能，当年秘密警察精心建立起的、又没来得及销毁的关于普通民众的秘密资料都保存在这里。艾伦和三笠站在索引室里，等候着工作人员为他们取来专属他们的姓名卡片——档案数量实在是太庞大了，GAUK不得不运用自动化的索引系统才能找出每个人档案的具体存放位置。事实上当局才刚刚通过四批关于查阅个人档案的申请，他们很幸运，只等了几个月的时间，而后面还有大批大批的申请者依然在等候着。

艾伦的表情很沉重，从踏进这座大楼就一句话也没说过，三笠明白他的心情，只是安静地陪在他身边。他是在去年才得知当年那次惊险的逃脱的真相的，那会儿正值他们一起创作的舞台剧《失败者》在国内首演。

（1991年 夏）

“先生，真是想不到啊，您居然真的做到这步了……”

戏剧散场，在之后的庆功酒会上，三笠还在向各界人士一一致谢，艾伦有些受不了会厅里的闷热和喧闹，独自到外面的院子里散步。一个声音从背后传来。

他回过头，对方西装革履，双手插兜站在走廊上，胸前挂着工作证，应该是文化局前来观摩的官员。艾伦觉得那人有些面熟，但天黑看不太清，便走上前去。他像是记起来了，他曾与这人有过一面之缘——是在六年前他被抓进国安局的那次，被释放之前曾与这位官员有过短暂的交谈。他低头看了眼男人的工作证，上面写着他的名字，弗洛克·福斯特。

“终于可以光明正大地将本名冠在自己的作品上了，感觉如何，艾伦·耶格尔先生？”弗洛克轻挑地笑了一下。

艾伦没有回答，冷漠地看着他。

“其实当年我就确信你是克鲁格，”他没有理会艾伦的反应，自顾自地说了下去，“当然，事情都过去了，重提也没有意义，但你也是真的幸运啊，总是有那么多人帮你。”

“哼，你不也是吗？改弦更张了不也依然高枕无忧地在新政府任职……”

弗洛克低头笑了下，“先生我说过，我们是一样的人，都是能坦诚面对自己的人，我们唯一的信仰只有自己。”

“……”

“我知道这些年的变化对很多人来说都是天翻地覆的，有的将信仰寄于外部的人承受不住了，崩溃了，或是投降了，也有些人时至今日都还在说些无意义的废话空话，”他认真地看着艾伦，“但我跟他们不一样。我明白那些人所坚持的信仰和立场都毫无意义，只能让人远离自己的内心。哼……当然也没少有人说我就像个没担当的缩头乌龟，但我从不认为这是个贬义词，像乌龟一样蜷进壳里才能保护真正的自我不受侵犯，而那些远离自我的‘勇者’才是有罪过的。也正因如此，我才永远都是胜利者。”

“先生，我之前也对你说过，我们两个的道路本身就是并行不悖的，也根本无法说服对方，为什么还非要做这样的尝试呢？”艾伦有些不耐烦了。

“是啊，到头来我们还是选择了不同的道路，可我依然认为自己所选择的才是对的。”弗洛克语气认真，表情却很不屑，“就像你戏剧中所展现的世界，如果先知将未来的真相告诉了民众，那会是怎样的情形？他们真的会感激你吗？”

艾伦沉默地瞪着他，弗洛克继续说了下去，“其实我们一直以来所做的，都是尽可能给本来的生活遮盖上一层布帛，让人们只看到我们想要呈现给他们的，当然，这些内容也都是我们精挑细选的。而你所做的，却是将这块布帛撕下，让他们看到生活的本来面貌，把之前被精心藏起的丑恶、枯燥、绝望一股脑儿全又塞给了他们，但这真的是好事吗？是这样的生活更好，还是曾经我们的小共和国的生活更好……你该不会对近期的现实一无所知吧？说白了，世界永远都是荒唐的，每个人都是疯子、自私者、虚伪者，文学救不了世界，这个世界根本不需要英雄和批判者。”

“既然生活本来就是荒唐和绝望的，那让人去看到它的本来面目又有何不可呢？”

“可他们看这又有什么用？”

“他们想怎么用就怎么用，他们都是自由的，都有权选择如何以自己的方式面对这样的绝望。”艾伦神情淡漠，坚定地说。

弗洛克愣了一会儿，“好吧，说实话，我并不怎么喜欢你，但我可怜你。你继续战斗吧，我也不会偃旗息鼓，你以后会选择跟我站在一起还是依然反对我，你自己看着办吧。不过以后你会不会继续那么走运、再遇到一个赌上自己前途都要帮你的蠢货就说不准了……”

艾伦眼神变得凶狠了起来。

弗洛克像是对他的反应有些诧异，随即又低头笑了笑，“是啊，先生你还真是够幸运的，这样的人还不止一两个呢……”

“你什么意思？”艾伦挑了下眉，有些疑惑地问。

“你难道就没有好奇过，为什么我们当年反复问你那台打字机的问题吗？我的意思是，既然现在话都说敞亮了，你该不会还否认自己用过那台雷枪牌打字机吧？”

艾伦眯起了眼睛盯着他，不置可否。

“真的，我当时离胜利只有一步之遥，只要更早一步找到关键性证据，怕是谁都保不了你了……”

艾伦愣着，表面依然冷静，内心却渐渐生起了疑问。这些年来他一直以为是三笠离开时一并带走了他们藏在床下暗格中的打字机，后来他向她提过，当时她确实很惊讶，下意识地说了句没有，之后再提起这事时她就总说她忘了，还会有意无意地岔开话题。

“看来你是真对这事一无所知？”弗洛克侧眼打量着艾伦，“你该不会相信那台打字机能凭空消失不成？”

“我本以为……是我太太拿走的……”

弗洛克嘲讽地笑了下，“我也曾这么猜过，不过我被蒙在鼓里的时间可比你短多了，真算起来，这事上倒是我赢了……”

“……你知道是谁？”艾伦严肃地问，头皮紧了起来。

“唉算了，都是过去的事了，我可懒得讲故事……不过看到你这样的人都能变得慌张起来我已经很满足了。”弗洛克笑了笑，便准备转身离开了，临走前还搭上艾伦的肩，凑在他耳边低声说，“提醒你一下，当年我们对你进行了全面监控，如果你当年住的公寓还没拆，我建议你可以回去看看，检查下每个电灯开关，我们对你的一举一动无所不知……”

说完，弗洛克便离开了，艾伦狠狠瞪着他的背影，握紧的双拳颤抖着，却说不出一句话。

（1992年 冬）

艾伦和三笠一起坐在桌前，面前陈放着的几摞厚厚的用牛皮纸包裹的卷宗，封皮上都整齐地印刷着着“猎人”二字，而在负责人处都签着同一个名字：ECHO.II37/1。

“其实，现在看这些也没必要了……”三笠小声说，一脸忧虑。她坐在艾伦身边，从未感觉他这样遥远。

艾伦没有回答，只是深深吸了口气，将手抚上了封皮。

“你真的要看？”

“要看。”

他的回答无比坚决。

3

（1995年 春）

“老板，我就要这瓶，便宜点给我抹个零好不好？”

周六集市上，男人停在一个酒铺前很久，挨个品尝了架上的各种样品，最后在某一瓶上面用中指敲了敲。那是瓶西昂蒂葡萄酒，这么多年他最爱的还是这个味道。

“先生，你也不能让我太难做啊，虽然现在洋货好买了，但你去看看,有几个铺子能做到我这种品质还比我便宜的？”小个子的老板望着眼前高大的男人皱着眉，尖声反抗着。

男人摇头笑了笑，没再试图跟人辩论，其实他早年很会品鉴葡萄酒，也清楚地知道这瓶农场自销的酒质量远算不上上乘，比他曾经收藏的差远了，但是讨价还价是他至今仍未学会的技能。

“诶老板，要不你这个山羊奶酪饶给我点？”男人随意地指了下放置在旁边的奶酪，一大块圆饼仅仅被切下了一个小角，远比旁边的其他种类剩余得完整。

“你倒是懂行，西昂蒂真得配这个，”老板的面色稍稍平和了些，“要这么多，可以吗？”他拿着刀在上面比划了一下。

“不不不，太多了，我可没那么多预算……我就喝一顿，你饶给我一点点就行。”

“先生，您这样的品位不至于啊……”

“诶诶不敢当，我好歹也得过日子嘛，您体谅体谅呗……”他和气地对老板笑了笑。

其实男人已经很多年没有买过这样的红酒了，早几年经济不景气，这种玩意都算是奢侈品了，如今这种农场自产的酒也是他咬了咬牙才下定决心的。最后老板一边念叨着一边不情愿地给他割了一小块山羊奶酪算是饶头，把东西包好递给他时还嗔笑地埋怨了一句。

让·基尔希斯坦搬到这个隔山靠海的小镇有三年多了，他越来越喜欢这里，这里的人们都很淳朴简单，生活上其实比他早些年挤在大都市里还要宽裕点，也单纯快乐了很多。五年前，旧政府停摆，统一后，他由于此前在国安局ECHO组织任过职，后面的工作有点不太好找，所以他索性搬到了这个离他家乡不算远的小镇，在镇上的小学找了份门卫的差事，薪水不算多，但日子也算过得下去，活儿也清闲，日常就坐在收发室里看看书，偶尔也试着写点儿东西，后来跟几个学生混熟了，他们也会过来陪他聊聊天，他也是这两年才发现自己还是挺喜欢跟小孩子打交道的。他对这份工作还算满意，倒不是喜欢工作本身——他其实更多只把它当做一种谋生手段，而最让他满意的，是它的简单纯粹，这便能让自己多点时间和精力来投身于喜欢的东西，这些都比他二十年来做过的其他工作有趣多了。

春天到了，白天也越来越长，他到家已经快五点了，天还是亮堂堂的，所以他干脆把桌椅搬到了阳台，打开了新买的葡萄酒，又拿过一个牛皮纸袋子。他坐下来，像拆礼物一样拆开了那个袋子，取出了一本书。全黑的硬质封皮上印着几个银灰色小字：失败者。

其实这本书早在十年前就出版过了，只不过不是在这里，那时作者名一栏还写的是“克鲁格”。几个月前，作者重新修订出版，他得知消息后第一时间就去镇上的书店跟老板订了货——地方小就是这点不方便，不管什么东西都很难在第一时间买到。他今天刚刚收到这书，在回来的路上脚步都是轻快的，路过农场集市时一冲动便花了半个月薪水买来了一瓶他旧时最爱的酒。

他的手抚在封皮上，突然心里有些忐忑，迟迟也不敢打开。他看着封皮上的作者名，现在已经变成了两个人，三笠·阿克曼和艾伦·耶格尔，这是于他而言既熟悉又陌生的两个人——其实他与他们的人生不过也就短暂地重合了两三个月的时间，到现在都十年了，他们甚至连他的名字都不知道，但那不过数月的时间，却让他的人生发生了翻天覆地的改变。他叹了口气，还保持着静坐的姿态，不知道自己究竟在紧张些什么，又在指望些什么。

转眼间，天光渐暗，太阳疲累下来，在一天的最后留予天空最浓郁的色彩，这令他想起了曾经的某个傍晚，来自过去某个瞬间极致的光彩穿越时间降临于此刻，他眉头微微颤动了一下，翻开了扉页。

**谨献给ECHO.II37/1**

**并致以最深的感谢**

在有危险的地方，亦生长着拯救的力量。

——弗雷德里希·荷尔德林《帕特默斯》

晚霞将书页染上了暖色，让又合上了书，嘴角微颤着，最后勾起一丝释然的笑。他端起醒好的葡萄酒，深红色液体里摇晃的夕阳，他眼中颤动的晚霞，还有那些来自遥远往日的记忆，在此刻都一样炽烈。

（全文完）


End file.
